LOBO PPG recompensa superpoderosa
by Capadochio
Summary: Bueno, ya se imaginaran la trama, lobo es contratado para extreminar a las PPG y las consecuencias de traer al maestro efectivo a la tierra, otra vez, este es un fan fic para fans de LOBO y las PPG... Disfruten la carniceria!
1. capitulo 1 Contrato de niñera

Al igual que en mis otros escritos, este es un relato donde las Power Puff Girls© se enfrentan al "maestro efectivo"©: LOBO© es contratado por un concilio de extraterrestre vencidos por las pequeñas mutantes, y el "de buena manera"acepta el trabajo de vencerlas y traerles una prueba de su victoria.

En este fanfic se encontrara detalles del universo de DC© comics (si menciono otros mundos o compañías es que se acabaron la ideas o me parecían muy buenas para no incluirlas) y

Como todos los lectores de LOBO© saben, sus historias están plagadas de:

**Fanfic con Violencia, lenguaje fuerte y otras PEN…..**

**No es apto para menores y ****YA,**** disfruten su fan-fic!**

Escrito por Capadochio

En una galaxia muy, muy, pero muy lejana…un guardia galáctico se hurga la nariz mientras revisa su arma, el tiene presente de que el consejo que se va dar dentro de la sala que cuida dependerá una invasión muy importante, se hurga su segunda nariz y ve la hora, en el lugar se encuentran diferentes lideres de planetas que han intentado una y otra, y otra (bueno creo que ya entendieron). De invadir un planeta llamado tierra. Cansados de fallar antes unas niñas mutantes superdotadas decidieron hacer un consejo el cual se repartirá el planeta cuando el trabajo sea hecho. Todos se preguntan para que juntar tanto dinero galáctico en un mismo lugar, todos excepto un pequeño ser verde de cuatro ojos y de traje blanco, como el de un gangster. Este mira su reloj de oro y se sienta.

- yo creo que traerán a Gork el despreciable, dicen que el se cuelga los cráneos de sus victimas- dice un ser vegetal parecido a un brócoli gigante. – No, yo escuche que reclutaran a los Mercenarios negros. Ellos si que son destructivos!- responde un ser azulado de gran cabello naranja y dos bocas, -No, no, yo se que van a contratar al Inix, el invencible, el ultimo que se le enfrento le hizo tragar una bomba cuando estallaba!- decía un ser parecido a un pulpo blanco con un casco lleno de liquido. – amigo, Inix fue vencido la semana pasada!- respondía una mujer de gran figura, piel rosa y cabello azul.-OH!- respondía el pulpo. Los comentarios variaban, unos decían incluso que se podía contratar a los cazaremcomppensas galácticos, incluso se hablo de un tal "Vicius" pero cuando un ser apercibo a un pingüino con cola de castor servia las bebidas se le escapa un comentario al entrometerse con los desatientes, - yo escuche que van a contratar a LOBO, El maestro efectivo- la sala que tenia ruido de par en par quedo en silencio, se podía escuchar un alfiler caer un segundo después todas la miradas se centraron en el camarero.

El ser que parecía brócoli se le acerco y lo levanto.- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?- el murmullo no se hizo esperar.

-yo escuche que hizo explotar su propio planeta!- susurraban los reunidos, - yo escuche que mato a superman y lo revivió para matarlo de nuevo!- decían otras voces- yo escuche que es inmortal!- . De repente el ser parecido a un gangster levanto una palanca y elevo su silla para que todos lo vieran.

- como ya saben, la sorpresa fue echada a perder por nuestro querido camarero- Mirando al pingüino fijamente- si, es cierto, como todos sabemos aquí, nuestras fuerzas de invasión han resistido cualquier tipo de súper babosos a acepción de esas tres mocosas, y decidí en secreto con cuatro presentes en contratar a "lo mejor de lo mejor" para terminar de raíz nuestro problema…. – un tipo de cara aperciba ala de una roca alzo la mano. –y ¿si no las matamos para torturarlas?- todos en la sala observaron al "cara dura", el tipo bajo acerco su silla hacia su cara, - explícate!- decía el ser enano. – Bueno, nos han hecho sufrir a nosotros con sus derrotas, yo cero que en vez de matarlas, deberíamos capturarlas y mostrarles como su planeta es esclavizado en pago ¿o no?- el rocoso sudaba agua mientras explicaba, el enano se volteo, hubo un ligero debate en toda la sala, el enano se volteo. – ME GUSTA!!, Hagámoslo!- el rocosos suspiro de alivio mientras por la inesperada decisión todos murmuraban. – Lobo me dio su palabra de que llegara aquí en quince minutos, así que…..- decía mientras sacaba una libreta- ¿con cuanto contamos para pagarle al caza recompensas?- todos se miraron entre si, el primero en hacer la primera oferta fue el ser de brócoli, saco una libreta, anoto algo y lo puso sobre la mesa de terciopelo verde. – Doy veinte millones de astrosoles por ver a esas niñas abatidas- dejando un cheque en la mesa. – yo doy nueve billones solo por verlas aquí atadas!-dijo el rocoso y así siguieron la ofertas. Quince minutos después no llegaba el invitado de honor, el enano revisaba su reloj, y los reunidos se impacientaban cada vez más.

- no lo entiendo, me dio su palabra de honor!- . De repente se escucho un gran estrépito fuera de la sala. Todos los reunidos sacaron sus armas personales (y no tan personales) y se alistaron a defenderse, después silencio. La puerta se abrió mostrando la cara del guarda-espaldas de dos narices, las dos sangrando y con uno de los tres ojos morado. – señor!, Aquí lo busca un tal señor "L", dice que UD lo cito aquí, y mato a la mitad de sus trabajadores- el tipo se sacudió como si hubiera recibido una patada. – Esta muy enojado, dice que va a Jo…- en ese momento el tipo sale disparado por una bota negra terminada en un casquillo en forma de cráneo y es estampado en la pared como un insecto en un parabrisas, y entra un tipo de piel azul claro y cabello negro. Extremadamente musculoso y barba de candado, ojos totalmente rojos y con unas líneas negras delineando los mismos. Un chaleco de cuero negro y en el brazo izquierdo, una cadena enroscada que terminaba en un gran gancho de metal. Botas negras que tanto los casquillos como las rodilleras tenían forma de cráneo. El tipo entro con dos armas de fuego de gran tamaño, una en cada mano y con una cara de "pocos amigos"…

-¿QUIEN DE LOS FREGADOS IDIOTAS PRESENTES ES EL BASTARDO DE HOLLY DEAD?- el tipo forzudo apunto a todos los presentes con sus dos armas, el enano se acerco al embravecido ser. – hola lobo,¿pensé que llegarías mas temprano?- Lobo le apunto con el arma mas grande que tenia en la frente, el cañón del arma, no solo cubría la cara, lo cubría casi por completo.- dije que llegaría, Nunca dije que llegaría a una hora zoquete!- . Lobo bajo sus armas y las tiro aun camarero que casi fue aplastado por el peso de las mismas. – Guárdamelas un rato- Jalo una silla sentándose en la orilla de la mesa, recargando lo pies sobre la misma, jalo al pingüino y se lo puso en la frente. –Un trago, bien frió, espumoso y en un tarro sucio, Y si llego a verle una parte limpia te pateare tan fuerte que se te saldrán los pulmones por la garganta ¿de acuerdo?- lanzo al pingüino hacia la puerta de servicio. – bien, vallamos al grano, el tiempo es dinero y mujeres, ¿Qué tengo que hacer esta vez? ¿Matar?, ¿traer?, ¿paquete VIP?, ¿ o las nenas tiene un impedimento renal?- los presentes murmuraban entre ellos, unos creían que era una perdida de tiempo, otros veían los movimientos de lobo con precaución y unos literalmente habían dejado el dinero en la mesa y habían huido del lugar.

- Lobo, te trajimos hasta aquí porque necesitamos que venzas a un cierto tipo de superheroinas y nos las traigas aquí…-, - ¿será un tipo de mujer de noventa, sesenta noventa? – interrumpía lobo recibiendo una cerveza negra. – No, y es por eso que te contratamos- decía Holly , - son estas tres niñas, - deslizando una tarjeta holográfica. Lobo la observo detenidamente. - ¿es acaso una broma?- decía lobo con una facción de ofensa – ¿termino de destruir un planeta lleno de perdedores, y me ofrecen esto?- estampando la tarjeta en la mesa mostrando a Bubles, Blosson y Buttercup. Volando. – si quiere una niñera se equivocaron de tipo, Y eso me molesta!- silbando, la puerta del salón se destrozo por lo que parecía una motocicleta voladora con un cráneo con colmillos en el frente, se subió en ella y esta saco un armamento aterrador. Holly se mostró muy calmado y se acerco a lobo. – sabia que dirías eso y te diré un secreto.- Holly se acerco al oído de lobo, este parecía mas enojado.-DESGRACIADAS HIJAS DE PERRA, NADIE VENCE AL MAESTRO EFECTIVO, NADIE!- un tipo grito desde atrás del la multitud. – YO ESCUCHE QUE SUPERMAN TE VENCIO!!- Lobo saco un lanzallamas y frió a distancia al ser pulpo, - ¿ALGUIEN MAS QUIERE DISCUTIR LOS HECHOS? – se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Holly se acerco a lobo. – esta es tu paga. – Apuntando a la mesa.- la mitad ahora y la mitad después.- Lobo tomo sus armas del mesero casi aplastado y se subió a su moto, de repente salio una manguera que succiono la mitad de lo que había en la mesa. Reviso su tablero. – es un buen pago para empezar, ¿las traigo en inventario o como donante de órganos?- Holly se alejo de Lobo- queremos que nos las traigas vencidas, no muertas!- Lobo se volteo con una cara de insólito. - ¿dijiste vivas? – Holly se alejo mas de Lobo.- o si es muy difícil para ti, tráenos una prueba- Lobo lo miro desafiante. –El maestro efectivo nunca falla!, tendrán su prueba, ¿Dónde viven las mal nacidas?- Holly se acerco un poco a lobo, le indico la tarjeta holográfica, Lobo la tomo, volteo la tarjeta. – la tierra para variar, No hay problema!- y este se largo a toda velocidad, entonado una melodía:

**Nacido para ser Maaaldito♫**

**La primera paliza de Mojo-Jojo…**

Townsville estaba en un día normal de actividad las personas van a trabajar y la delincuencia no es la excepción, el supervillano local: Mojo-Jojo se prepara para robar el banco de Townsville cuando siente un sonido extraño el las alturas, un sonido como de una moto alada se decía a si mismo "que tontería" pero el sonido se hacia mas fuerte, justo cuando este entraba al banco, una motocicleta voladora lo arrollaba literalmente entre la puerta y el pavimento, Mojo estaba vivo de milagro ya que el irresponsable greñudo lo dejo peor que una pelea con Myke Tyson.

Lobo entro al banco sacando las armas que había usado en el salón de juntas, apunto a un cajero y se le dirigió a el. – dame todo lo que tengas y activa tu alarma silenciosa, el héroe siempre llega cuando hay problemas!- el tipo estaba petrificado al tener el cañón del arma pegada a su cabeza, intento reaccionar. Pero este se desmayo.

-infeliz, marica debilucho!, ¿Donde encuentro a las súper babosas?-gritaba en todo el banco mientras hacia tiros al aire que destrozaban el techo. – un cajero se levanto con mucho cuidado, tartamudeo un poco respondiendo.-ellas vienen cuando hay problemas!- Lobo se sentó en su moto y saco la artillería pesada. – tienen cinco segundos para que este lugar sea conocido como "el lugar que lobo fregó"asi que láguense: 1, 2, ..5!- lobo empezó a disparar a todos lados, la gente corría por todos lados hacia la salida mientras lobo se acomodaba en su moto en una actitud holgazana. Mojo, entro al banco con toda la intención de restablecer sus fondos a pesar de estar muy magullado de todas partes, encontrando a un ser musculosos propietario de la moto que casi lo mata disparando al techo, bostezando, disparando y rascándose el trasero.

-esta es la parte mas aburrida del trabajo… esperar que los inútiles se dignen a aparecer!, que fue eso…MALDITO MOSQUITO!- disparando a todos lados y a un mosquito en la pared, Mojo-Jojo, se sentía enojado.

- ¿Qué crees que haces al quitarme del camino como un criminal cualquiera?- refunfuñaba Mojo caminando hacia la gran Motocicleta que disparaba- Yo soy Mojo-Jojo, la mas grande mente criminal de esta parte de la galaxia y demando una explicación, No, EXIGO una disculpa por el trato ofensivo a mi persona y además….- Mientras Mojo seguía hablando Lobo lo observaba como si este fuera el primero del día, le tapo la boca con su bota y lo acerco a su cara. – solo te lo preguntare una vez…. ¿te llamas Blosson, Bubles o Buttercup?- Mojo negó con la cabeza. – entonces esto será gratis!- decía esto al hacer crujir sus nudillos.

Mojo sintió como lo golpeaban repetidas veces con los puños mientras lobos con cada golpe tarareaba- Do- Re- Mi – Fa – So – La – Si♫ – Die!!- cuando este se canso de usar los puños, lo dejo caer, amoldándolo como si fuera una pelota, saco una pistola pequeña (para la perspectiva de Lobo) y siguió disparando al aire, pateado a mojo como si fuera un balón.

- este es el partido del siglo!!- decía Lobo en plan de burla.- Maradona se prepara para lanzar el esférico- Con Mojo como balón, Lobo hacia toda clase de jugadas comentando sus jugadas como si estuviera un comentarista en la zona. – Maradona se la pasa al Lobo, Lobo se prepara!, - parándose con un Mojo casi desmayado en la puerta del banco. –prepara el tiro… Y DISPARA!!!!- Dando una gran patada al Supervillano-simio que lo deshizo de de su estado de balón haciendo un aterrizaje en su laboratorio.

-GOOOOOOOOL DEEEEEEEEE LOBOOOOOOOO!!!!- Celebraba la primera paliza que daba de este trabajo, daba más disparos en el aire. Cuando Blosson y compañía Iván en camino al banco para manejar la situación vislumbraron a mojo haciendo lo que parecía mas que un gol de soccer, un gol de campo de Football americano.

- no se lo que haya sido eso, pero lo que lo provoco no será fácil de vencer!- Decía Blosson a sus hermanas al ver como mojo hacia un perfecto Gol de campo directo en la lente de se telescopio. - ¿y que importa?, cualquiera apalea a Mojo!!- decía Buttercup con ímpetu de llegar al banco. De repente, una explosión culmino con el Banco de Townsville haciendo que la ciudad retumbara y dejando una gran estela de humo, saliendo de la estela, Lobo jala su moto empotrándola en un poste de luz para evitar "accidentes".

Llegan las tres niñas encontrando que el único que no esta corriendo o inmovilizado por la explosión es el Tipo de azul, ellas se acercan con cautela, Lobo las observa.- Uhm! Vuelan, ¿Por qué siempre me encargan cosas que vuelan?- reclamando mientras guarda sus enormes nudillos de acero.

- disculpe señor, ¿que paso aquí? - pregunta Bubles adelantándose a sus hermanas. – que bueno que las veo, son famosas en la galaxia, las estaba buscando porque necesito su ayuda!!- decía Lobo en un tono amable pero sarcástico. – Uhm Gracias...creo, pero ¿Quién eres?- Preguntaba Blosson al fornido alíen. – Ho, que descortés soy, MI TARJETA!!- terminando de decir esto lanzo un puñetazo a Blosson, Bubles y Buttercup de manera que chocaran las tres:

-**L** de LOCO, **O** de OBSTINADO, **B** de BASTARDO, Y **O** de ORGULLOSO:-

- ¿Qué dice?** LOBO**-

Gritaba cada letra con cada golpe, hasta que las dejo en el suelo,.-y he venido porque me han ofrecido un montón de plata por verlas llorar nenitas, y …EL N° 1 NUNCA FALLA!!!- se acerco a su moto mientras estas se levantaban y saco una motosierra, una Hoz, un misil enorme, unas metralletas (al tamaño de Lobo), y finalmente, un recogedor y una escoba. Este las mira mientras se acerca y prepara su trabajo. – Ugh!, es cierto, las tengo que llevar vivas!!, que bola de penitentes!- se devuelve a su moto dejando motosierra, el misil, y la hoz. Cuando se voltea las tres niñas hacen piruetas en el aire hacia Lobo. – Formación delta tres con revés triple- las niñas asentaron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a Lobo con furia. Lobo las observaba con curiosidad. – Formación de combate del ejercito imperial, ¿Cómo se paraba esta maniobra?- se preguntaba Lobo rascándose la cabeza, mientras Buttercup y Bubles preparaban sus rayos térmicos y Blosson se adelantaba para estar detrás de Lobo preparando su aliento ártico. Lobo seguía pensando y rascándose el trasero. – Ah, era solo agacharse y disparar al que esta atrás.- Lobo se agachaba dejando pasar a Buttercup y Bubles disparando a su hermana y esta viceversa congelándolas a ambas Cuando lobo intento disparar no pudo contener la risa de ver las caras de sorpresa al ver que fueron descubiertas en el momento preciso del ataque. – Ja, ja, ja, que ilusas y pensativas, me hubiera gustado grabar esto, Sus caras no tuvieron precio!!- Las tres niñas miraban al ser azuloso literalmente revolcándose de la risa y apuntando a las dos congeladas heroínas y la líder tostada.

- Bueno, ya basta de diversión (si como no) vamos a trabajar- Lobo partió el hielo que contenía A Bubles y Buttercup sin liberarlas y miro a Blosson de manera de ira. – así que ¿tu fuiste quien dijo que el "caza idiotas" Lobo no era mas que el mas grande marica, sin pantalones, mal nacido, COBARDE, y simplón que ha existido en toda la galaxia?- Buttercup y Bubles miraron a Blosson extrañadas. – Blosson ¿en realidad dijiste eso con tu boca?, no me extrañaría de Buttercup, ¿pero tu?!- Buttercup miro a Bubles con indignación. – Oye!! Estamos del mismo lado-. Blosson se elevo para estar a ala altura de Lobo. Lo miro como si este dijera una verdad. – no señor, jamás a salido tales palabras SUCIAS de mi boca- Blosson respondió orgullosa. La cara de Lobo lo decía todo. Una incredulidad e duda que observaba como se resbalaba el puro de la boca. Lobo se preparo para hacer su acostumbrado interrogatorio-masacre cuando el reloj del centro dio las 7:30 de la mañana, las tres niñas vieron el reloj las tres gritaron en coro. – LA ESCUELA, LLEGAREMOS TARDE!- Buttercup y Bubles se descongelaban con su visión térmica lo mas rápido que podían. Blosson se disculpaba de no quedarse, las tres se encaminaban a la escuela cuando Lobo las detiene a las tres por los pies y las cuelga boca debajo de sus brazos frente a su enorme y azul teste. - ¿A dónde creen que van? No hemos terminado con nuestra fiesta- Lobo no tenia ganas de perder más tiempo. – se que tiene un asunto con nosotras pero si dejamos esto para después de la escuela podrá hacer todo lo que quiera!!- Lobo se rasco la barbilla mientras reflexionaba de las palabras de Blosson. Las miro con una cara de comprensión pero definitivamente malicia. – dicen, ¿que si terminan sus clases podemos proseguir? De acuerdo- las baja y se dirige a su moto. Las tres vuelan lo más rápido posible al Pokeis Oak cuando notan que las esta siguiendo muy de cerca Lobo con su moto. Ya en la escuela la maestra la señorita Keanie las reprende por llegar tarde. En cuanto llega Lobo este saca un pequeño paquete. De la saca una gran botella que dice "Whisky de Fuego", Lobo lo destapaba y da un gran y largo sorbo dejando la mitad de la botella. Saco un trapo sucio y lo metió en la botella semi-llena y preparo una pequeña bomba Molotov con ella, miro dentro de la escuela, nadie se había percatado de que Lobo estaba en la ventana, encontró la alarma contra incendios. Fue hacia la pared donde estaba. – 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6, 7 y 8…. Aquí!- dando el octavo paso dio un golpe y activo la alarma y grito fuego. Inmediatamente todos salieron, las chicas se elevaron para encontrar el fuego. - ¿Dónde esta el Fuego? – Preguntaba Blosson buscando el humo en cualquier lado. Lobo encendía la bomba con su puro. – Aquí Babosas!!- Grito Lobo a las niñas tirando la bomba por la ventana y acomodándose en su motocicleta. Sin que pudieran reaccionar la escuela literalmente se Volvió un destello luminosos que se vio desde el satélite Hoble. Lo único que quedo del edificio fueron algunos pupitres. Y un teléfono graciosos. – Nuestra escuela!! – aparentemente los demás alumnos no alcanzaron a cerrar los ojos porque estaban cegados por el gran destello e incluso al señorita Keanie parecía un topo gateando y tropezando. Un chico pregunto a gritos - ¿Cuándo me volverá la vista?- Lobo saco del paquete otra botella y la interpreta. – Según la botella volverán a ver en una semana!!,… pero valió la pena!!- Las chicas estaban molestas, su escuela era solo un gran cráter en el suelo y Lobo parecía celebrarlo. Ya se encaminaban a despellejarlo cuando la línea directa sonó. Lobo se apresuro a contestar- Burdel del Lobo Antes pokeis Oak ¿en que puedo servirles?- Una voz de mujer se escucho en la otra línea- ¿disculpe?- Lobo las miro como se enfurecían cada vez mas. El solo ampliaba su gran sonrisa. – estamos haciendo audiciones para danzantes de mesa y UD se escucha como indicada- Blosson le arrebata el auricular- Si señorita Bellum… si …..Vamos para allá!- esta cuelga de lo que queda del teléfono y se dirige a sus hermanas.- chicas, Ataque de monstruo, Vamonos!!- y de nuevo Lobo las detiene de los pies y las lleva a su cara. – Uds. dijeron que si no había clases arreglaríamos esto ahora, Bueno… Ya no hay clases!!. Ahora voy a Jo..- estas se deshacen del apretón de Lobo y se dirigían al oeste. Lobo enfadado subió a su motocicleta y escucho a la señoriíta Keanie - ¿Qué ha pasado con mi escuela? ¿Qué le ha sucedido? – Lobo se inclina. – Yo que UD Nena, me tomaría una ….no, dos meses de vacaciones!!- y se marchaba en persecución de su presas.

**SCORE LOBO: 2 edificios, varios lesionados, un Primate magullado. **

**Continuara……..**


	2. capitulo 2 Amigo, eso devio doler!

Al llegar al muelle donde se encontraban las niñas encontró a una especie de reptil gigante que atacaba la ciudad, Lobo miro al animal con flojera y miro como las tres heroínas lo golpeaban sin dañarlo en lo más mínimo. Este se encamino a ver como las niñas de un zarpazo era tiradas al suelo dejando unos grandes cráteres a su paso. Lobo miro en el interior de los cráteres como estas se embravecían aun más. Lobo se impacientaba con el ritual de la pelea. Se levantaban, atacaban al animal, este las tiraba, y volvía el ciclo. Duro veinte largos minutos que Lobo se molesto y las dejo con una gran piedra que cubría los recientes cráteres. Las niñas Iván a tardar en levantar la piedra. Lobo se paro enfrente del animal. – Oye batracio!- el animal Miro a Lobo con desprecio e intento pisarlo. Lobo lo detuvo con el dedo meñique. El monstruo seguía intentando aplastarlo. Lobo puso fuerza y tiro al animal, cuando este estaba tirado lobo se paro enfrente de la entrepierna. En ese momento las niñas salían del agujero. - ¿Qué tan lejos y hacia donde queda Metrópolis? – Blosson se sentía confundida por la pregunta solo señalo hacia el sur. – pero esta muy lejos!!- Lobo tomo impulso y antes de que el animal pudiera levantarse, tiro una patada justo en medio del monstruo (desde su posición) y el lagarto salio disparado con una mueca de dolo un tanto graciosa. Hacia el sur.

Lo único que se vio fue un destello cuando el monstruo desaparecía – DALES MIS SALUDOS AL SUPER INUTIL!!- las niñas solo escucharon el sonido de un tenor agudo.

**SCORE LOBO: 2 edificios, varios lesionados, un Primate magullado y una lagartija gigante tenor imitadora de Farinelli. **

Lobo se volteo a las niñas. – mis próximas tres victimas… ¿ultimo deseo?- dijo Lobo sacando unos revólveres muy raros. Las niñas ya estaban mas que fastidiadas de que este ser solo ocasionara problemas y destrozos a su paso en cuanto se preparaban para atacar. Lobo se movió hacia un lado. Parecía que veía algo mas interesante y en efecto, era la Señorita Bellum, Lobo Tiro sus armas que aplastaron a Bubles y tuvo el auxilio inmediato de sus hermanas. Lobo se dirigió a Bellum y la tomo de las caderas con sus brazos. – Tranquila preciosa, acabas de ganar el premio mayor!!- Las niñas se interpusieron. – No te dejaremos más. Esto se acaba Aquí!- Lobo dejo a las Señorita Bellum en su motocicleta y la amarro con una cadena. – Cierra los ojos preciosa, habrá un poco de violencia.- Lobo miro hacia donde había tirado al monstruo. Tomo a cada niña de tal forma que estaban una separada de la otra y preparadas para atacar. Lobo susurraba – Si metrópolis esta allá, la torre se encuentra Por….acá y la isla de las nenas esta por…..allá…OK.- Lobo las miro alas tres y se fijo en sus propias cuentas y coordenadas mentales (si es que las tenía). – ¿ahora que encontrado una mejor "belleza" se ponen celosas¿Verdad?..Pues ahora…- Lobo se encamino hacia Buttercup y la golpeo en el estomago. Lo ultimo que escucho antes de viajar a toda velocidad hacia arriba fue un "déjenme". Luego se fue tras Blosson que dio una patada hacia la dirección de la lagartija. También lo único que escucho blosson antes de su travesía fue "en ". Y Finalmente Bubles que dio una gran patada en la cabeza. Lobo termino el golpe con un gran grito. –"PAZ"- Lobo miro las estelas de luz que dejaban los proyectiles femeninos. – creo que el ultimo lo mande a Ghotman city, No importa!!- Decía Lobo- ellas llegaran a su captor tarde o temprano, mientras tanto. – Dirigiéndose a su moto- nos da tiempo de conocernos mejor Lindura. – abrazando a la Señorita Bellum.

**SCORE LOBO: 2 edificios, varios lesionados, un Primate magullado, una lagartija gigante tenor imitadora de Farinelli y Tres niñas en el aire♫ **

Mientras tanto… a varios metros de la atmósfera terrestre la nave de Holly Dead veía el los avances de Lobo. Ya que según sus colaboradores financieros. Lobo tenía la fama de siempre cumplir. El problema es que nunca sabia hasta que punto cumplía según sus "términos" Holly veía la pantalla que tenia junto a un jacuzi lleno de una especie de limo verde y burbujeante. (Incluso era tan enano para estar ahí que tenía la ayuda de sus secretarias para no ahogarse).

-¿Qué esta haciendo ese penitente de Lobo?, Le dije que solo derrotara a esas mocosas y ¿que esta haciendo Trixi?- le pregunto a la mujer de piel naranja y cuatro ojos dos bocas pintadas "sensualmente" – creo que coqueteando con una terráquea, Señor!- la otra señorita de piel verde y cuatro manos lo saca del jacuzi con dos mientras que las otras manos lo cubren con una bata.- Trixi, Jennifer, Quiero un memo!.- las dos señoritas levantaron unos pequeños anteojos para leer y unos sujetapapeles con una pluma cada una.

-Estimado señor Lobo:

Estoy seguro de que sus métodos son los mejores en la recolección de los más grandes trabajos para las grandes organizaciones intergalácticas y de contrabando universal (subrayen UNIVERSAL). Pero he de recordarle que su misión es traer a esas niñas para preparar una invasión a gran escala y por ello reitero (reitero en negrillas y en adelante) **le aseguro que lo que he visto de su desempeño no ha sido tan satisfactorio como las cartas de recomendación han descrito acerca de su trabajo. Hasta ahora no lo he visto mas que hacer estallar unos edificios, salvar la ciudad y enviar a sus presas lejos de su alcance **(subrayen Lejos de sus alcance) **y por ello he de recordarle que se puede reconsiderar la oferta y contratar a otra persona "mas capacitada" para esta labor. **

**Si esta reacuerdo con estos términos creo que podemos llegar a un buen arreglo y una bonificación por impactos extras. **

Atentamente. Holly Dead

P.D:

Si puede dar una contestación a esta carta de inmediato se lo agradeceré.-

La dama de cuatro manos paso el escrito a maquina e imprimió una copia y la encapsulo metiéndola en una especie de Lanza misiles. Holly era levantado por Jennifer que lo elevaba a una ventana cercana. Este atravesó el cristal de la ventana como si fuera de plástico de bolsa. Apunto con el arma ala cabeza de Lobo donde se encontraba sentado de manera holgazana (de nuevo) en una oficina de color vino con un sobrero de copa diminuto que lo hacia parecer ridículo y una banda apretada en el pecho que decía "Mayor" al parecer encontró una especie de pasatiempo que era ver cuantos autos derivaba al pasar por la ventana de la oficina como si este fuera una especie de "tiro al blanco".Holly miraba como Lobo parecía esperando algo aburriéndose y rascándose en tres lugares a la vez (no pregunte como. NO QUIEREN SABERLO) Holly dispara, -al parecer el proyectil tardara un minuto en llegar a sus destino. ¿Quién quiere jugara Twister?- preguntaba Maliciosamente Holly.

Lobo miraba la ventana como una especie de cazador de patos o ago así.

- pipa de gas!...Justo en el centro! 50 puntos…….automóvil familiar….centralo, centralo….Pum! 100 puntos!...camión de cerveza….huy! por poco y le doy!...lagartija gigante…..Justo en el trasero 200 puntos!...camión de lavandería…..cofre 20 puntos!...AMBULANCIA!...-

Lobo se preparaba para disparar cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que en vez de derribar la ambulancia tirara un laboratorio que se encontraba en un volcán

- ¿que Chin…?- Lobo se percato que el blanco había escapado ileso, eso le molestaba. Miro el objeto agresor que era un tubo plateado de Mensajera en el que estaba grabado "del escritorio de Holly Dead", lobo se inclino para tomarlo, lo rompió como si fuera una cáscara de huevo y empezó a leer el papel que contenía el tubo.

- Estimado señor Lobo….Bla, bla, bla….desempeño isnsatisfacque?... Bla, bla, bla…..lejos de sus alcance.. Bla, bla, bla….Mas capacique?... Atentamente el pelmazo de Holly Dead.- Lobo se sentó en el escritorio y pulso el intercomunicador. – Señorita Bellum. ¿Podría traer su femenina figura a mi despacho por favor?- Entrando a l despacho del alcalde entraba la señorita Bellum con una tiara extraña en la cabeza y un "Micro Bikini" – que desea señor "súper Macho"- Lobo jugueteaba con un control remoto. – Remuérdeme agradecerle al Bati-estupido por los Juguetes de Madhat. Su batichoza es toda una juguetería.- asentaba la Señorita Bellum sin vacilar. – necesito que me alcance la pequeña del archivero.- La señorita Bellum se dirigía a un archivero que en vez de papeles y documentos contenía toda clase de armas y municiones y sacaba un pequeño revolver del tamaño de un encendedor y se lo pasaba Lobo. - ¿es todo amo y señor del universo?- Lobo la miraba con impetur y luego encendió su arma – si es todo por ahora "lindura". Puede retirarse- hizo una reverencia y se retiro del despacho. Lobo miro el agujero pequeño que Hizo el objeto. Escribió algo en el micro pistola con el micro teclado. Y Disparo una ráfaga naranja de fuego estruendosa que bolo todo el techo del despacho. Dejando un encendedor humeando y caliente. Lobo examino su micro arma – Pensé que estaba en máximo!- tiro el arma de vuelta al archivero y se decido a tirar helicópteros que pasaban encima de el.

**Continuara……..**


	3. Capitulo 3 Viva piñata!

En algún lugar de la costa, de hecho, en un gran edificio en forma de T…

La heroína del equipo llamado "los Titanes". Raven. Sube hasta el techo de una perfecta mañana de primavera. Dispuesta a meditar. Mira el cielo y parece que nada podría estropear ese momento. Se pone en posición de loto y empieza a recitar su mantra. Justo antes de terminar la segunda frase un proyectil verde que atraviesa el techo. Se pone en alerta. El proyectil cayó a unos centímetros de sus pies. Esta bajo.

El objeto atravesó el techo, la ducha donde se encontraba Starfire, el taller de Cibogr atravesando el toldo del automóvil en que estaba trabajando, La cocina junto con la sartén donde estaba el omelet de Tofu de Beast- Boy y Finalmente rozando a Robin que estaba en la sala mirando la "Ex pantalla Gigante". Los titanes se reunieron en la sala donde se encontraba el mayor agujero. Miraron hacia la playa donde el objeto que había causado destrozos se reincorporaba como Buttercup. Con una facción de estallido.

ese, ese. Ese….ESE HIJO DE…**ATENCION LECTOR. EL SIGUIENTE LENGUAJE QUE NO ESTA ESCRITO PORQUE HA SIDO CENSURADO POR SU ALTA CARGA DE OBCENIDADES, INSULTOS, Y COSAS QUE SE LE HABIAN PROHIBIDO POR PARTE DEL PADRE (ALIAS PROFESOR UTONIUM) A LA HEROÍNA BUTTERCUP, INCLUYENDO LAS PALABRAS CON "P", "J" Y EN EL CASO DEL INGLES "F" Y "A". POR FABOR, PIENSE MIENTRAS VEA ESTE CUADRO EN CASCADAS RELAJANTES, BOSQUES DE PINO Y EL SONIDO DE LA MAREA BAJA ETC. PERO NO PIENSE EN UNA HEROÍNA QUE ESTA DESCARGANDO SU IRA EN UN LENGUAJE SALIDO DE LA ALCANTARILLA MAS SUCIA QUE SE PUEDA IMAGINAR. **

**ATENTAMENTE**  
Capadochio

…DIDO TRASERO !!.

Al terminar de decir las verdades de Lobo a todo pulmón por ira hacia el cielo, Los Titanes en la torre solo observaron como se iba a toda velocidad en dirección de donde vino.

- Han sido los insultos mas largos y obscenos que haya escuchado en toda mi vida!!- decía Robin mirando a la niña despegando. Los titanes no tenían ni idea de que pasaba pero sea lo que sea no era nada bueno. E Iván a investigar.

De vuelta en Townsville…

**La segunda paliza de Mojo-Jojo. **

**(IN Stereo) **

Lobo se sentía en la sima del mundo, sabia que en cualquier momento las tres enanas estarían aquí hechas una furia y se divertiría de lo lindo, sacaba toda clase de armas del archivero y de su motocicleta sacaba un pequeño estudio de cine, este cambio el ridículo y minúsculo sombrero de copa por una boina de director aun mas ridícula en la que estaba bordado "Peter Jackson: Muérete de la envidia".

Las señorita Bellum en el traje que la había dejado Lobo manejaba la cámara mientras Lobo hacia una burda imitación de Steven Spielberg haciendo con los autos que había derribado una especie de coliseo en el cual (según el) solo esperaba a las estrellas principales.

- bien bien!, ahora solo tengo que esperar tranquilamente¿Dónde deje esa bomba de Neutrinos?- antes de que pudiera sacar del archivero de nuevo su arma favorita un gran Robot parecido a una especie de Simio se acercaba a Lobo, este miro la pata del cibernético ser que tenia como nueve metros de altura. Y armado hasta los dientes. Lobo lo miro con Flojera. - ¿porque interrumpes mi fase creativa? Estaba a punto de recrear un clásico del cine "juanito manos de pistola y tu me robas la idea¿creer que es gracioso?- Lobo parecía divertirse a costillas del robótica ser, un altoparlante salio del Robot.- Miserable Idiota, Como te atreves a destrozar mi casa!!, no voy a permitir tal acto de violencia hacia mi persona, AHORA VAS A CONOCER EL VERDADERO PODER DE MOJO-JOJO.!!-.

Lobo lo miraba como si este no hubiera captado el mensaje la primera vez, - ¿así que el bebe volvió por mas?, no tengo inconveniente en divertirme contigo mientras las tres mocosas regresan de su "vuelta" , Señorita Bellum!!- la señorita Bellum entraba con la cámara. – empiece a filmar- .

- Lobo: El Señor De Las Fregaderas, Escena 1, Acción!- Decía la señorita Bellum haciendo sonar una pizarra y tomando la cámara.

El Robot disparo hacia Lobo mientras este esquivaba hábilmente sus rayos y misiles tomando dos metralletas medianas y un cinto lleno de granadas con la leyenda "frag". Lobo disparo al Robot comprobando que el metal del que estaba hecho era a prueba de balas comunes, Tiro las metralletas al suelo que fueron aplastadas por el Robot de inmediato, volvió con una pirueta hacia el archivero y saco un par de revólveres grandes, estos si atravesaban el casco pero parecía que hasta allí llegaban, - Lobo, ERES HISTORIA!!!- EL Robot saco de su pecho un enorme misil que dio justo al centro de Lobo, lo único que quedo del caza recompensas fueron sus pies.

- Yo soy el mas malo del universo, Yo soy el mayor villano que halla existido sobre la faz de la tierra, yo soy…..- Mientras Mojo celebraba no se percataba que de las piernas de Lobo se empezaba a reconstruir el alienígena, con todo y ropa, Lobo sabia que cada vez que eso pasaba significaba que alguien quería jugar Rudo!!.

Lobo recogía de la explosión sus granadas que no habían explotado, sabia que la única forma de que estallaran de verdad era que EL las activara, Y valla que lo iba a hacer!! – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabias hacer otra cosa que gimotear?- Mojo se quedo petrificado, era la Voz de Lobo pero el vio como lo hizo pomada, volteo su robot lentamente y miro como Lobo otra vez empezaba a tronarse los nudillos.

- Pero si acabo de destruirte¿Cómo lo..? EXIJO SABER EL COMO TE LIBERASTE!- Lobo se volvió a colocar el cinto lleno de granadas y observo los daños al Robot, era obvio que si tenia agujeros de bala, lo miro hacia la cabina. – hueles a sudor frió, eso significa que no sabias que me regenero y curo rápido, es una ventaja de fastidiar a las los "mandamases"- y se acerco peligrosamente sacando una de las granadas. – Ahora mi monito de organillero, es hora de jugar. – Lobo tomo su granada como si fuera una especie de bola de boliche la hizo rodar hacia Mojo hasta los pies del Robot, Mojo miro la granada con un aire de burla.- ¿crees que esta pequeña cosita me va a derrotar? – decía mojo levantando la granada que apenas si media cinco centímetros. - ¿y que diablos significa "FRAG"? – al preguntar el significado el Robot estallo desde la cabina Haciéndose añicos con un gran sonido de "FRAGOMM!" dejando un simio con un gran cerebro otra vez magullado y ahora enlatado en una cabina de mando inservible.- Lobo miro la burbuja de cristal donde se encontraba Mojo" – veo en tu futuro una gran piñata de cristal!- Lobo saco una cadena de su moto y engancho al encapsulado villano y lo colgó de un anuncio caído por la batalla suspendiéndolo en el aire. Tomo un brazo del robot y empezó a cantar.

- DALE , DALE, DALE, NO PIERDAS EL TINO,♫♫♫- mientras golpeaba la burbuja sin poder romperla, Al menos Mojo sabia que esta vez no podría tocarlo de manera directa. Lobo abollaba la burbuja dejándola como una especie de escultura moderan. Harto de no poder romperla empezó golpear con más fuerza hasta que la cadena se venció y Mojo (dentro de una abollada Burbuja) hizo un perfecto Homerun hacia el centro de Townsville que finalizo con un museo destruido. Lobo decepcionado de no poder romper la burbuja destrozo el brazo y miro para animarse a la señorita Bellum que seguía filmando, - Volverá, y mientras SE IMPRIME! ….VAMOS A ALMORZAR LINDURA!-

**SCORE LOBO: 5 edificios, infinidad de lesionados, un Primate encapsulado haciendo HomeRun, una lagartija gigante tenor imitadora de Farinelli, dos niñas en el aire y una regresando opinando todo el camino de que Lobo es un..CENSURADO. **

**Continuara……..**


	4. Capitulo 4 Otro agujero en Lex Corp!

**Otro agujero en Lex Corp!! **

Metrópolis, para ser exactos las oficinas de Lex Corp.

Ed era un trabajador común en la compañía Lex. El se dedicaba al trabajo de mantenimiento de la quinta planta, según el, esta planta en especifico ha sido destrozada una, y otra y otra vez por diferentes intrusos que han intentado hablar con el jefe o simplemente uno que otro loco, también el afirma que ha visto de todo, desde la JLA intentando probar algo contra el jefe hasta la vez que tubo que limpiar la oficina del jefe después del percance que tuvo toda la ciudad por el motivo de un loco caza recompensas que se enfrento a Superman. El afirma que aun no ha podido limpiar la mancha de la alfombra del jefe (aunque el no lo ha notado) del puro que dejo tal loco. Hoy se dedicara a pulir los pisos de la planta, saca su pulidora y se coloca la gorra de servicio, el sabe que en cualquier momento algo pasara y destrozara una de las paredes del edificio, realmente lo único que le importa es que lo próximo (sea lo que sea) no deje un gran destrozo, no sea babosos ( el ultimo ser liquido no pudo ni quitar sus restos con blanqueador, según la leyenda, aun sigue su olor original en la sala de juntas), ni le impida llegar temprano para ver "The Late Show". Cuando IVA a terminar de pulir la oficina de la secretaria del jefe lo que predijo se hizo realidad. En la ventana se vio un gran objeto verde caer en el estadio de Metrópolis haciendo añicos al mismo. – lo bueno es que lo estaban remodelando!!- decía la secretaria observando como un gran reptil noqueado aterrizaba en pleno estadio a toda velocidad. Ed se alegraba en silencio que no fuera aquí, gracias a las medidas del jefe este edificio resistiría pero los destrozos que hubiera dejado no lo dejarían irse temprano por lo menos en cuatro meses, se quitaba la gorra para limpiarse el sudor frió, el brazo no llegaba ni a la mitad de la frente y un proyectil rosa atravesó el recibidor del jefe. Ed miraba como mugre de acero, concreto y cascajo ensuciaban y destrozaban su casi terminado trabajo. La secretaria gritaba aterrada mientras Ed solo suspiraba con aire de resignación, eran dos agujeros pequeños que atravesaban en diagonal. Ed se acerco para ver los daños. – Por lo menos fueron pequeños esta vez!!- Ed se retiro al armario de escobas para buscar la aspiradora grande y mucho pegamento.

Blosson estaba despertando en lo que parecía una gran tienda departamental, se sentía pegajosa y húmeda, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco hasta descubrir que había aterrizado en el pasillo de condimentos y estaba bañada de catsup y mostaza, la única persona que la observaba era un empleado acomodador de la tienda. – Limpieza, pasillo doce!!!- Blosson estaba enfadada, incluso en su mente podía vislumbrar a Lobo haciendo una broma de "¿es una heroína o un Hot-Dog?" aunque le parecía extraño que nadie acudiera a ver el destrozo que había hecho, se disculpo con el empleado, el empleado solo hizo una facción de extrañes y volvió a llamar a limpieza. Blosson salio flotando de la tienda hasta ver el gran alboroto que había hecho en la calles (o la menos eso creía) se fue disparada de regreso a Towsville sin notar que algo la seguía.

Mientras tanto en la nave de Holly Dead…

El alienígena enano jugaba junto con sus "colaboradoras de trabajo" Twister intergaláctico adaptado para seres con mas de cuatro miembros (en realidad el solo se dedicaba a observar) mientras esperaba la contestación del caza recompensas tomaba un sorbo de una limonada astral, se acomodo en una silla plegable y se acomodo para ver el espectáculo, ninguno espero el impacto de una especie de rayo, la nave se sacudió violentamente, Holly cayo de la silla derramando toda su bebida en sus pantaloncillos y rodando hasta donde estaban sus colaboradoras siendo aplastado por las dos ayudantes. Holly asomo una mano a pesar de estar casi asfixiado- Averigüen que fue eso, Muéranse, lo digo en serio!!!- las dos bellezas galácticas se levantaron y corrieron hacia la cabina de control. Holly se levantaba con gran dificultad y busco su plataforma volátil, se paro en ella y fue hacia la cabina, ella se encontraba Trixi y Jennifer revisando varios monitores y teclados. - ¿Qué nos ataco? – Preguntaba Holly a Jennifer que tenia todas las manos ocupadas, - al aparecer fue el caza recompensas- Holly a pesar de ser verde se puso morado y dos de sus cuatro ojos expusieron un tic nerviosos de ira. - ¿Lobo nos ataco? – Trixi se levantaba e iba hasta Holly. – no exactamente señor, creo que debería ver esto!!-Holly fue hasta la pantalla donde Trixi estaba trabajando, Holly asomo la mirada y vio en el casco de la nave unas grandes letras como si estas hubieran sido quemadas a propósito en la nave, las letras lo tenían claro:

**¿QUE? **

**Atentamente **

**Lobo **

Holly miraba el mensaje atónito, - ¿es que no puede enviar un holo-mensaje o un escrito como todo mercenario normal?- refunfuñaba Holly mientras entraba a un casillero en la cabina y salía con su traje de Gangster. –damas, Fijen curso a la tierra, tengo que hablar con un Inútil!, y porque el motivo de la visita es negocios, también deben vestirse según la ocasión- Fijaron el curso y fueron a los vestidores al otro lado de la nave, Holly se quedo solo en la cabina de control, el solo pensaba en como regañar a Lobo por no cumplir con el trato.

**Continuara……..**


	5. capitulo 5 Huele a leonardo

Ghotman City, en una gran bóveda llena de billetes verdes…

El villano autonombrado "payaso rey del crimen" Joker. Se dispone a reabastecer sus fondos para crear más diversión y caos a donde quiera que vaya, sus asistentes de hoy preparan una gran bomba para abrir la caja. El ríe estrepitosamente con una cara de alegría ya que sabe que en cualquier momento vendrá el caballero de la noche para empezar un nuevo juego del "gato y el ratón" teniendo en cuenta todas las vertientes para crear una gran comedia. Sus secuaces están listos para abrir la bóveda. El joker presiente algo, algo se acerca, pero no es la "bati-nena" es alguien mas, en especial porque el caballero era mas silencioso y esta "cosa" sonaba mas como una especie de proyectil. Joker mira hacia la ventana y una especie de roca o algo Azul se dirige hacia ellos, el Joker se cubre antes de que el misil atraviese la pared, los secuaces estaban a punto de detonar los explosivos cuando estos fueron disparados hacia unos escritorios. Bubles que era el objeto llego arrasando una pared de concreto, destrozando una oficina bancaria y del golpe tirando la puerta de acero y titanio de la bóveda, de inmediato la alarma sonó y Bubles sentía la cabeza adolorida, después de todo había derribado medio banco con ella.

El Joker observaba a la niña, la reconocía como la futura generación de superbobos y le parecía divertido que ella aun no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, - Jefe vamonos!!,- gritaban los ayudantes cargados de bolsas de dinero, - Adelántense muchachos, yo esperare aquí para divertirme un rato!- decía el Joker mirando a Bubles y sacando un revolver. Bubles apenas vislumbraba silueta, empezó a ver lo que le parecía un payaso con una gran sonrisa roja, cabello verde y traje púrpura. – ¿Un payaso?- preguntaba Bubles levantándose y tosiendo. – Bubles sin mirar el arma del psicópata pregunto. - ¿Quién es UD? – Joker no esperaba esa pregunta, pensaba que el era famoso en todos lados, incluso el conocía quien era ella y sus hermanas. – soy….Alegrin, el payaso, SI, ese soy y….pasaba por aquí y vi como caíste del cielo y pensé que la cigüeña había perdido un paquete…si eso hacia!!- mentía el joker de manera de que apreciara amigable escondiendo el arma y haciendo reír a Bubles. –si es lo que quiero ver, Una Gran Sonrisa!!- decía el Joker inclinándose para tomarle la mano Bubles. – y¿de donde vienes¿Como te llamas angelito? – preguntaba el Joker, - me llamo Bubles y vengo de la ciudad de Townsville!-respondía Bubles con gran inocencia, - ¿ y que hacia cayendo del cielo? –Preguntaba de nuevo el payaso, - estaba……Oh Rayos!!... Lobo!!- El joker recordó haciendo una pequeña mueca de repudia apenas perceptible, el recordaba un pequeño percance con ese nombre, le parecía despreciable que hubiera regresado ala tierra, y eso le molestaba. Bubles se empezaba a elevarse cuando el Joker aun le sostenía la mano. – Antes de que te vallas ten esto para que recuerdes a Alegrin- acomodándole un prendedor de plástico no mas grande que un pulgar con la cara del joker en ella.- gracias, vendré a visitarte después, Adiós!!- el Joker se despido con una sonrisa cínica e hipócrita, el Joker llega pronto a su guarida,- señores, empaquen todo, NOS VAMOS A TOWNSVILLE!!- Harley Queen y los secuaces no entendían la decisión del jefe, - pero jefe¿que pasara con lo la fiesta de cumpleaños de Gordón?, preguntando un secuaz señalando un gran pastel de cumpleaños en el cual se estaba introduciendo una bomba nuclear. El joker la miro con flojera. – Puede esperar!- todos en la sala respiraron hondo con una cara de incredulidad ante la respuesta del jefe. No cuestionaron más. Y empezaron a empacar sin que nadie notara que una sombra había abandonado el edificio.

**Continuara……..**


	6. Capìtulo 6 cambio de planes

De vuelta en Towsville

Steven Spielberg … es decir… Lobo preparaba el escenario de su gran batalla. El coliseo hecho de chatarra, edificios destruidos, partes de robot y otras cosas que encontró (o destrozo) en el camino tenia el exacto tamaño del coliseo romano, Lobo parecía la gran estrella de cine esperando a sus "co-estelares" Lobo miraba el cielo, con un traje extraño parecido al de un gladiador. -¿en donde están?, ya deberían estar aquí, esto se esta poniendo aburrido y los edificios de esta ciudad se están acabando!!- mirando los escombros del centro y como a el se le acortaban la ideas para "matar el tiempo" Miro los escombros del centro buscando una revista u algo ya que se impacientaba y no tenia ganas de "jugar" con la señorita Bellum. De repente mientras escudriñaba un puesto de periódicos destrozado vio que una nave parecida a un plato de sopa plateado lo alumbraba con una luz verdosa, la nave aterrizaba derritiendo una cavidad hasta hacer una puerta y con lo la parte liquida una rampa. De la puerta salía y una gran sombra de lago enorme y de gran musculatura, de ella también salía una gran voz retumbando la tierra alrededor de Lobo – Desgraciado, Penitente y miserable, mas vale que te prepares para tener una regañiza!- Lobo alistaba su arma, las pisadas entre mas se acocaban mas retumbaba el suelo, pero la sombra parecía hacerse de la mitad para arriba mas pequeña, cuando salio la criatura no era mas que Holly Dead con su plataforma gravitatoria que hacia golpes de aire y Holly sosteniendo un megáfono.- de todos los asesinos, mercenarios, demoledores y escorias del universo que he tenido la desgracia de tratar, TU LOBO, eres el peor!!- Lobo miraba con decepción que no era mas que un enano con efectos especiales, el esperaba una cosa mas grande para pelear. – No eres más que una miserable cosa enana intentando ilusionarme- Holly se volvió Púrpura del coraje al ver la insolencia de Lobo. – Lobo, estoy a un segundo de despedirte y que Vicius, Metalo, Sinister o cualquier otro inútil en el universo tome tu trabajo, así que espero una explicación de…..- Lobo le tapaba la boca y le hacia una seña de que escuchara, un silbido en el aire, para ser exacto tres, que se acercaban hacia donde estaba la destrucción, la primera en llegar fue Blosson, estaba con pocos residuos pero muy notables de catsup y Mostaza, Buttercup, aparentemente estaba sin aliento y con una cara de furia total y Bubles seguia tan sonriente, una sonrisa inquietante.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno¿que tenemos aquí?- Lobo olfateo a distancia, - lo que tenemos aquí es al equipo formado por: "la niña Botana", "la señorita playa con cañería" y la señorita risitas que huele a "Leonardo"- Lobo se reía mientras sostenía a Holly, este enojado, se quito su mano de encima y le dirigió la palabra. - ¿Qué tan difícil es para ti acabar con tres liliputienses?, acaso no seria mas fácil soltarles una bomba?...- lo interrumpe lobo.-tu tienes tus métodos simplones de marica sin expresión, yo estoy en este momento en mi fase creativa y si querías una prueba, la estoy elaborando en este momento¿no es así Sexy Bellum? – dijo esto sacando de nuevo la ridícula boina de director con el bordado "Peter Jackson: muérete de la envidia" apuntando al lado de Lobo, todos voltearon a una señorita pelirroja en un "sexy-Micro-bikini" azul en le cual estaba estampado en todos lados la palabra "Frag". Las niñas no encontraban la manera lógica de que la señorita Bellum accediera a vestirse de la manera en que estaba y lo que era mas ridículo, Filmar con una cámara de cine todo lo que estaba pasando en este momento. Holly la miro con desdén y se volvió a Lobo de nuevo.- ¿A eso llamas una belleza?, si me vas a costar viáticos de este tipo, por lo menos le sacare jugo a esto!! TRIXI!!, JENIFER!!!- grito chasqueando los dedos de ambas manos y salieron las dos ayudantes de Holly Dead, Trixi estaba vestida como si fuera una especie de inversionista con lentes para sus cuatro ojos y pintada de azul sus dos bocas, se recogió el cabello revelando un grácil cuello de cisne. Saliendo con una enorme bazuca plateada. Jennifer estaba vestida con una gabardina negra abierta y una camisa ajustada gris y unos pantalones amplios. En dos de sus manos tenia nudillos de hierro dorados que decían uno "HOLLY" y en el otro "DEAD" y en las otras dos traía unas enormes katanas, una definitivamente era kriptonita, la otra, parecía que era de metalo. Ambas portaban un amplio escote que dejaba ver algo de sus "encantos" Lobo quedo estupefacto al ver a las dos damas que eran de su exacto tamaño, su rostro se lleno de una amplia sonrisa.- De esto es lo que estaba hablando!!- decía lobo al ver no solo unos tributos a la belleza galáctica, sino un par de perfectos contrincantes para el, Lobo y las dos guerreras se preparaban para tirarse con todo, cuando Holly chasqueo sus dedos de nuevo y ambas se dirigieron a el, Lobo se abalanzo hacia la nada estrellándose con la Nave de Holly.

-Trixi, el celular por Favor!!- Trixi se coloco la bazuca en su espalda y de la mitad de su sostén saco un pequeño teléfono móvil de color plateado, y colocándolo en la mano de Holly. Las chicas solo observaban la bizarra escena. Holly miro que era observado por todos los que quedaban vivos alrededor (incluyendo a las niñas)- ¿Qué? Me gusta que mi celular este tibio¿Algún problema?- Trixi volvió a mostrar la bazuca mientras preguntaba Holly. .tipeo en su móvil.

- eventos intergalácticos y locales móviles¿en que podemos servirle?

- si necesito urgentemente un estadio para albergar todo un planeta con todo y taquillas por favor...

- tenemos en promoción el paquete "gran coliseo interplanetario" el cual consiste en un coliseo de cinco pistas seiscientos billones de asientos, plaza de sodas para todos los gustos (excepto apha centaury) e iluminación permanente. ¿Cuanto tiempo piensa alquilar el local? –

Holly miro a la niñas que intercambiaban miradas al ver su ciudad hecha literalmente "puré" y después observo a Lobo intentando desatorare la cabeza de su nave.

- probablemente una semana- decía Holly con un aire de resignación.

- el paquete incluye como trabajadores de taquilla y mantenimiento a la raza de los Snubgags. Nunca duermen, son leales en todo momento y su paga es por comisión (la tarifa UD la establece)-

- ¿Cuánto cuesta el paquete?

- el paquete con instalación en el planeta que decida (sin es vía Láctea tiene cargo extra) es de 5000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Astrolsoles!-

-¿porque el cargo extra en la vía Láctea?-

.- el problema señor es que ya han alquilado varias veces otros paquetes en la tierra y según mi base de clientes, UD no esta en "cliente frecuentes"-

-solo por casualidad ¿Quién es tan loco como para alquilar en este servicio para volverse "cliente frecuente"?-

Hubo una pausa

- UD no supo esto de mi, los que han alquilado mas frecuentemente en la tierra son un tipo llamado Darkside y otro loco que vive en metrópolis hasta donde yo se!-

- ¿Qué monedas aceptan?- pregunto mientras chasqueaba los dedos a Jennifer que esta sacaba del mismo lugar que Trixi saco el Móvil una pequeña cartera que la desplegó y se vieron dos docenas de tarjetas de crédito.

- Aceptamos Dólares americanos (no canadiense), astrosoles, gemas, pesos mexicanos, etc.-

- ¿aceptan Kripton Express?-

- lo siento señor, pero ese banco exploto hace mucho-

- uhmmm…. ¿intergalactic voyager?-

- No señor, la ultima vez que alguien nos pago con esa tarjeta no tenia fondos!!-

Trixi le alcanzo una verde

- ¿American Express?-

- si, por Favor deslice la banda en su Móvil por favor. – Holly deslizo con cuidado y salio un ticket de el:

Paquete **"coliseo interplanetario"**

Precio neto: **5000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 AS **

Cargo extra por envió especial:

**1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 AS **

Impuesto:

** 1.45 AS **

Total

**600000000000000000000000000000000000000000001.45 AS **

Conversión a moneda local:

**1000,00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000055.5$ **

**Gracias por su compra, su envió llegara en 10 segundos **

Holly le pregunto a Trixi.- ¿esta era la que contenía Pesos, verdad?- Trixi negó con la cabeza, solo se escucho de Holly un grito que lo escucho el repartidor espacial antes de llegar a la tierra:  
**Douh!!**

El repartidor era un ser de cuatro brazos igual a Jennifer, solo que este era menos musculosos, de hecho recordaba a un adolescente repartidor de pizza; tenia una camisa blanca y en la cara apenas si se vislumbraba un bigote verdosos y varios (sino centenares) de granos azules.- ¿alguien ordeno el paquete "gran coliseo intergaláctico"? díganme que esto no es otra broma de un listillo!!- Holly se acerco mostrando el ticket, - bien! Ahora solo debe firmar aquí, aquí y aquí!- decía el repartidor dando un gran papel y una pequeña caja de plata. - ¿esto es el coliseo?- preguntaba Holly señalando la caja en su mano. – no señor, esos son sus trabajadores, Solo agregue agua!- el repartidor saco unas banderas verdes y las alzo al cielo, empezó a hacer señas con ellas y una gran caja de cartón con la leyenda "frágil" bajaba a la ciudad - ¿Dónde lo coloco señor?- Holly hizo una mueca de obviedad mientras le señalaba al repartidor lo que quedaba de la ciudad-OH, BUENO MUCHACHOS, BAJENLO DONDE SEA!!, PERO BAJENLO Des…-

La caja se desplomo en donde estaba el laboratorio de Mojo, abriéndose por completo y mostrando por completo una construcción solo comparable con el monte olimpo. El repartidor termino su frase en susurro.-..Pacio!- una nave mas pequeña que la de Holly bajo de la que colgaban miles de arneses. – LO SIENTO!! NO TE ESCUCHE¿QUE DIJISTE?!!- el repartidor solo negó con la cabeza. Este se volteo a Holly y estiro la mano. Holly lo miro de arriba abajo extrañado. – Ah si!, Propina!.- Holly chasqueo los dedos de la izquierda y Jennifer se acerco al adolescente, el repartidor vio a Jennifer con un sonrojo amarillo - ¿Qué nunca habías visto a una dama?- le pregunto Jennifer al repartidor que este al tener en vez de la cara su "tórax" enfrente de su cara (era alta, incluso para su propia especie) el repartidor se desmayo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios Jennifer le arrebato la maquina de crédito y deslizo la tarjeta marcando solo cincuenta centavos de Astrosotes. – Gracias por su compra y por la propina- los dos compañeros de diferentes razas lo levantaron. –vamonos antes de que intente dejar a su mujer!- y los repartidores se fueron a toda velocidad.

Las chicas estaban estupefactas por todo el episodio, Trixi tomo a las chicas con fuerza, esta no pudieron zafarse por mas que lo intentaban, era mas fuertes que ellas tres juntas. – tranquilas, si hubiera querido matarlas, ya lo hubiera hecho!- Holly miro a Trixi, - llevarlas adentro, busca sus cosas y mantéelas cómodas, yo tengo asuntos que atender!- Holly tomo su megáfono, apretó un botón de el y este se transformo en ocho robots rojos. – Anuncio- en ese momento los robots se activaron y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. – el gran Holly "muerte piadosa" Dead a re-abierto el "gran torneo de gladiadores galácticos" las inscripciones se harán en el momento en que mi mensajero robótica llegue. El objetivo. Una gran recompensa monetaria y la oportunidad de derrotar las "power Puff Girl" en persona. La inscripción es gratuita a todo valiente que se atreva a llegar al planeta tierra en la galaxia de Andrómeda. También estará incluido el caza-recompensas, Lobo para contrincante de los valientes. Espero la asistencia de los más valientes y osados. La venta de boletos para el espectáculo será en el lugar del evento y reitero SOLO CABE UN PLANETA Y NO HABRA REVENTA! – los robots encendieron sus ojos en verde y salieron disparados hacia el cielo excepto uno. Este se fue hacia el sur del planeta. En ese momento Lobo destrozo la pared que lo aprisionaba y con una cara de ira y un gran revolver apunta hacia Holly y le grita en la cara.

-¿TE ESTAS RETRACTANDO DE NUESTRO TRATO HOLLY?- Holly lo miro con mucha calma y bajo con su mano el revolver, - no en realidad mato dos pájaros de un tiro, dudo mucho que cualquiera que venga al torneo tenga tus capacidades, pero también dudo de tu desempeño como gran guerrero y es por ello que te invito a participar. Pase lo que pase tendrás tu pago, después de todo- hizo una pausa y miro alrededor- su ciudad esta en ruinas, dejaste los suburbios, eso no es problema. Cumpliste la primera parte del trato, ahora quiero la última. Quiero verlas derrotadas por mis propios ojos, y si lo logras no solo recibirás tu paga, también tendrás el dinero del premio y el titulo que alguna vez tuve, entonces ¿aceptas?- Lobo lo miro y suspiro, miro el coliseo, empezó a vislumbrase en su mente a miles de aliens y otros seres aclamando su nombre mientras sostiene un cinturón de campeón y teniendo a miles de perdedores a sus pies, colocándose el cinturón y teniendo en cada brazo a Trixi y Jennifer. Lobo volvió a mirar a Holly, bajo el revolver y extendió la mano. – Trato hecho- y ambos estrecharon la mano. Holly sonrió y le indico que siguiera a Jennifer. Holly preparaba sus tropas de trabajadores para recibir tanto espectadores como participantes.

**Continuara……..**


	7. capitulo 7 vista al matadero

En un automóvil blanco en la carretera con dirección a su casa…

El profesor Utonium junto con el alcalde vuelven de la capital de una convención de ciencia aplicada, el profesor confía en que la niñera que dejo encargada a "sus hijas" haya podido controlarlas y que estas no hallan hecho lo que quisieran como la vez pasada, el alcalde viene profundamente dormido en el asiento continuo, el profesor llega a su casa, aparca el auto en su cochera, en ese momento despierta el alcalde un tanto confundido, baja del auto y entra a la casa. Lo que encuentra es a una enorme mujer con un traje ejecutivo azul y piel naranja y cabello negro y cuatros ojos y dos bocas femeninas.

El profesor se queda intrigado que hace esta persona en su casa - ¿Quién es UD?- la vuelve a mirar a la cara- ¿Qué es UD?- en ese momento se percata de que lleva una gran maleta rosa en cada mano. El profesor eleva el tono de voz con furia.- ¿Dónde están mis niñas? - .

Trixi lo mira y ve una foto en la mesa de la sala, deja las maletas, se acerca al profesor y le cubre los labios con un dedo haciendo una mueca de silencio. Mete la mano en un bolso de mano gris y saca dos gafete rosas con un dialecto extraño, una vos sensual y suave le habla de la primera boca- con esto podrás pasar para ver a tus hijas- el profesor se extraña del comportamiento de la enorme mujer – ¿verlas¿Verlas donde?- Trixi lo saco hacia el patio y señalo hacia la ciudad, en ese momento el alcalde gemía y lloraba por su pobre ciudad hecha puré y trixi señalando el enorme coliseo en medio de la destrucción. El profesor no podía creer la visión caótica que tenia de la ciudad, el coliseo era lo único en pie en todo, luego miro a Trixi y de la segunda boca salio una voz más sensual que la anterior. – si quieres te llevo- guiñando uno de sus cuatro ojos. El profesor con desdén accedió y jalo de sus ropas al alcalde hacia un vehículo parecido a un automóvil porche sin ruedas. Trixi se puso en el volante – sujétense fuerte, porque será un viaje agitado- antes de que el profesor preguntara porque el vehículo arranco hacia el coliseo a toda velocidad. Antes de que perdiera el conocimiento miro lo que parecía una gran nave negra dirigirse hacia el mismo lugar.

**SCORE LOBO: toda una ciudad hecha puré de manzana. Un montón de lesionados (creo que toda la ciudad) y uno que otro iluso. **

**Fan fic mas Violento que: TOTAL RECALL **

**Continuara……..**


	8. capitulo 8 Gran torneo, Y QUE!

Canal NBC, horario estelar de noticias

El segmento del clima estaba a punto de terminar cuando un estallido hizo refugiarse a todos los reporteros y camarógrafos, la pared del edificio estaba hecha escombros de un pequeño agujero. Cuando los reporteros alzaron las cabezas encontraron un pequeño robot de color rojo y ojos intermitentes verdes. El robot se acerco a una cámara y saco de su cuerpo miles de tentáculos metálicos que aprisiono a la cámara y la cabeza de robot saco una pequeña antena.

En todos los rincones del mundo se vio el mensaje de un ser verde y enano:

El gran Holly "muerte piadosa" Dead a re-abierto el "gran torneo de gladiadores galácticos" las inscripciones se harán en el momento en que mi mensajero robótico llegue. El objetivo. Una gran recompensa monetaria y la oportunidad de derrotar las "power Puff Girl" en persona. La inscripción es gratuita a todo valiente que se atreva a llegar al planeta tierra en la galaxia de Andrómeda. También estará incluido el caza-recompensas, Lobo para contrincante de los valientes. Espero la asistencia de los más valientes y osados. La venta de boletos para el espectáculo será en el lugar del evento y reitero SOLO CABE UN PLANETA Y NO HABRA REVENTA!

(Situaciones por locales)

En el diario el planeta, al terminar la transmisión se podía escuchar hasta un alfiler caer, el editor pidió de inmediato algún hombre en el lugar, varios se ofrecieron y partieron de inmediato….

En la capital estadounidense en la casa blanca, el presidente tomaba una sopa instantánea de vaso cuando escucho la noticia el consejero mayor llego dando un alboroto acerca de la situación, el presidente lo miro y dijo: "si tienes razón, hay algo que hacer ¿habrá PPE?".

En varios estadios en los que había contiendas deportivas, se paro la acción en seco, incluso los conciertos colapsaron al ver al enano verde invitar a un torneo. Las reacciones en todo el mundo no se hicieron esperar.

En un camino blindado disfrazado de repartidor de pasteles el joker escuchaba la transmisión en la radio, confirmando sus sospechas: Lobo se encontraba en la tierra, y probablemente la fiesta estaba a punto de empezar, y el joker sabía como sacarle el jugo a la situación.

En todo el mundo había todas la s reacciones posibles, unos de manera prudente o cobarde decidían hacer de su casa un bunker para evitar la masacre consecuente, otros con el corazón y fe en si mismos se encaminaban hacia Townsville para participar en el torneo, y otros solo se preguntaban si habrían que ir o no y si habría apuestas en las peleas.

De todas partes del universo empezaron a llegar naves con gente y seres de otros mundos hacia Townsville, desde robot gigantes parecidos a los legendarios "Gundams", humanos de mundos similares a la tierra, hasta Ciborgs y seres grotescos llegando con la única misión para viajar muy lejos: Demostrar que se merecen estar en el mismo pedestal en el que estuvo el legendario Holly Dead

Los héroes de todo el mundo se escandalizaron al oír la noticia. El hombre de acero no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras un ser destruían un a ciudad entera, el ya iba en camino. El hombre murciélago viajaba lo mas rápido posible, el no se explicaba el como Lobo se había desecho de la sugestión mental para no regresar a la tierra, haría todo lo posible para regresarlo de donde vino. Los titanes no estaban aun enterados, se enterarían en cuanto llegara. (Para no hacerlos roncar mas con historias frívolas) los héroes Iván hacia townsville.

Lobo…..Lobo …….Lobo se estaba rascando el trasero mientras bebía un enorme tazón de cerveza y miraba a Holly recibir a los combatientientes. Entre los competidores se encontraba Mojo-jojo.

Y UD. Lector se pregunta..¿Que demonios paso con los civiles de la ciudad Fregada de Towsville? Bueno, al haber destrozado todo excepto los suburbios solo les quedo meterse de empleados de Holly para ver la resolución de la tierra..

De hecho, el mayor subvenir que se vendió (creo que Clark kent tenía uno) era:

**Superman fue al"Gran torneo de Gladiadores Galácticos" **

**Y solo me trajo esta estupida camiseta!!!! **

Las chicas …..no…es mejor que no lo sepan (por ahora)….

**Continuara……..**


	9. capitulo 9 Acoso Rarito

Y en cuanto a pobre profesor Utonium…..

(Capadochio: Je, je , je ….)

- Mis Niñas!!!- Gritaba el pobre científico- padre gritaba al llegar al estacionamiento del enorme coliseo. Este bajaba de la nave con limitación de porche. Buscando una entrada hacia el interior del enorme estadio, este empujaba a todo ser que se atravesaba en su camino, empujaba reporteros, aliens, cualquier cosa hasta que llego a la gran entrada. Un ser parecido a una plasta de viscosidad azul con un gafete naranja Cuiaba la entrada, este ponía el orden y gritaba en un altavoz que traducía a varios idiomas.

-Los participantes entran por la puerta cinco, Familiares con gafete VIP entran por la puerta catorce. Funerales y servicios de cremación entran por la puerta uno, No hay estacionamiento así que tendrán que dejar sus naves fuera de la atmósfera, robots gigantes en la puerta dieciséis , Franquicias de comida si ya tienen autorización del jefe Puerta cuatro, si no la tiene esperen en la puerta dos, eso incluye franquicias televisivas que quieran cubrir el evento…..-

El profesor se planta enfrente del asqueroso ser de veinte ojos y enorme boca, este lo mira, lo levanta haciendo con su masa un tentáculo. Este mira el gafete rosa.

- padres sobré protectores, no aguantan que sus hijitos se saquen los ojos, Nombre?- le pregunta el ser al Profesor el profesor IVA contestar cuando Trixi aparece. – El viene conmigo Guapo!- el Slugbag baja al profesor y tartamudea al contestar.- pp pp Ppuerta catorce, Al fondo a la derecha!- Trixi responde con la segunda boca- Gracias cariño!- mandándole un beso, El sugbag solo se alegra de Trixi parezca desarmada.

El pasillo era una combinación del arte Nouveau, Renacimiento, Helenismo y arte Surreliasta, Fuentes que se sostenían por medio de hilos, el pasillo tenía Bóvedas al estilo puro del gótico, Trixi solo bostezaba con ambas bocas mientras el profesor se maravilla de tanta belleza en la arquitectura. Se detuvieron en un elevador que decía VIP con reja de oro gariboleada de manera del Rococó. Entraron y la voz de Holly Dead inundo el elevador.

- UD es uno de los privilegiados padres de uno de los posibles campeones del torneo, le agradecemos al comprensión de haber permitido la participación de su Hijo(a)(s), en este magno evento que reabre sus puertas en Nombre de el Deporte Intergaláctico, ahora UD se reunirá con su Hijo(a)(s) en una de las Habitaciones que hemos preparado para UD y sus acompañantes, No se preocupe por el costo de tanto lujo, porque su Hijo(a)(s) participa en mi torneo, los gastos están cubiertos en su totalidad a excepción de Funerales, gastos de restaurante y subvenir. Y recuerde, es posible que a donde se dirige se encuentre el futuro campeón (nes) (nas) de este torneo y si sobra menos de la mitad del cuerpo El Funeral es Gratis!!, Disfrute su estadía!!.-

Las puertas se abren y Trixi sale Con el profesor y entra a otro pasillo que parece más un hotel de lujo. El Profesor escucha Gritos de Blosson de una de las habitaciones, el Profesor corre a toda velocidad buscando el cuarto con el origen de los gritos, este entra de golpe.

- ADRIAN!!, No se como pude vivir sin tus dedos mágicos-

Blosson estaba Boca abajo en una mesa de masaje siendo atendida por un enorme ser de cuatro brazos de piel amarilla que masajeaba con dos manos la espalda y con las otras dos los pies, este al levantar su cara y tomar aceite para masaje, revelo que rea un clon (a excepción de los brazos, estos eran mas musculosos) de el súper modelo Masculino Fabio.

Bubles era atendida por un gemelo exacto del primero que este hacia un facial de hiervas y vegetales, mientras que las otras dos manos les hacían pediquiur.

Buttercup con otro gemelo de los Fabios seguía una rutina de boxeo en un saco, mientras que las otras dos manos del mismo preparaban la cena tipo Teriyaki.

El profesor Horrorizado de ver a sus "hijitas" con esos tres mastodontes llenos de testosterona Grito a todo pulmón…

-**Uds.!!, Pervertidores de inocentes Mujercitas, Suelten a mis Niñas!!!!!- **

Los tres musculosos se voltearon hacia la entrada de la habitación, Trixi detrás del profesor solo se cubría dos de sus cuatro ojos con la mano y negaba con la cabeza. Los tres Musculosos y Atractivos seres alienígenos. Miraron a profesor por unos segundos y respondieron en coro en un tono melódico y Femenil…

**-♫HOLA GUAPO♫- **

El profesor empezó a sudar Frió cuando los tres sujetos se le acercaron. Los tres se acercaron a profesor y lo tomaron de los brazos. – Oye Adrián, este si dura para los tres ¿no crees?. – El masajista de Bolsón lo miro de arriba abajo.- esta loca, no creo que nos dure ni para el arranque, pero no puedo negar que esta bien dotado Marco- (Capadochio: Aun siguen con el tono femenil!! ( Hua Haha ha)) El tercer musculoso lo levanto y lo manoseo de los pectorales. – pues no esta tan mal, por lo menos en este planeta estamos seguros que tienen sus "caramelos" en su lugar- mirando a los pantalones del profesor. Los tres musculosos se fascinaban con el espécimen humano que había llegado hasta que Trixi con la primera boca con un tono de severidad los paro.

- A ver Trío de Locas!!, déjenlo en paz, … es el padre de sus clientas- el profesor se alegro que Trixi a interviniera. Los tres se alejaron a sus actividades antes de que llegaran, el profesor escucho los susurros de los tres.- Envidiosa, lo quiere todo para el.-. – Si, es una Víbora.-, - además de que se siente la consentida del jefe. -

Trixi hizo una reverencia hacia el profesor con la mano e inclinándose un poco.- me discuto por Adrián, Marco y Bruno, ellos son muy profesionales, (levantando la Voz) HASTA QUE VEN A UN HOMBRE!!, realmente me apenas ver como no pueden controlarse.- en ese momento Bruno termina la cena azotando las espátulas, - Hermanos, ya terminamos aquí!- los otros dos limpiaron a las chicas vistiéndolas con una bata de baño. Adrián y Marco salieron primero. Al salir Bruno se planto enfrente de Trixi. – Desde que llegamos a este planeta no hemos podido divertirnos, tu ere "Bi" Deberías saberlo- Trixi levanta la cara y lo mira muy serio respondiendo con ambas bocas.- Los negocios son primero antes que el placer Bruno.- Bruno sale de la habitación susurrando "algún día bajaras la guardia Y.." sacando un láser de plasma, Trixi lo observaba con su tercer ojo izquierdo, esta solo levanto un poco la falda revelando un pequeño liguero en donde se apreciaba la cacha de lo que parecía un revolver. – Si quiere podemos iniciar el juego que dejamos en la galaxia zeta Hoy- le decía Trixi con ambas bocas, todos se quedaron inmóviles por un minuto. Bruno se movió e intento dispara hacia Trixi, Trixi fue mas rápida al sacar de su manga un pequeño láser con aditamento para balas de plomo despojando de su arma a Bruno con las balas, Bruno sintió como casi le volaba tres dedos por escasos milímetros, Bruno con otro de sus brazos saco un arma parecida a una escopeta tecnología, en el momento de disparar Trixi da una patada liberando el revolver de municiones de su liguero, atrapo el arma en el aire y disparo hacia el canon del arma de Bruno trabándola y haciéndola explotar. –no te Destroce los dedos porque los clientes adoran tus platillos, Vete, Arreglaremos esto después- Bruno corre hacia el elevador Gritando "Esto No a Terminado!!" Trixi Guardo sus armas en los respectivos lugares, El profesor aun estaba inmóvil por los sucedido, Trixi lo empujo hacia la habitación y cerro la puerta, una vez con la puerta cerrada, Suspiro con ambas bocas y se relajo unos minutos. – Ahora puedo responder todas sus preguntas Profesor Utonium.-

**Continuara……..**


	10. Capitulo 10 Lobo feroz

**EL LOBO FEROZ **

En otro lugar del complejo, lobo entraba en una taberna que habían improvisado varios aliens y seres de otros planetas, había de todo, desde Humanos del tipo motociclista y pandilleros que se aventuraron a entrar hasta Caza recompensas del tipo autómata que solo observaban si alguien era uno de sus sospechosos, el lugar estaba hecho de trozos de la ciudad y algunas naves destrozadas en combate ( era notoria que fue así ya que una de las ventanas aun tenia el misil que la derribo con la leyenda "Frágil") Lobo miro el nombre del lugar escrito en Ingles y en Alienígena Común " la próstata de Holly Dead" , Lobo ya se había hartado de destrozar la oficina de Holly y quería destrozar y patear algunos traseros antes del torneo. Entro con una serenidad muy inquietante, el lugar apenas si había notado que lobo entro, Lobo se acerco a la barra donde una especie de Hombre elefante de ojos amarillos servia tragos y daba ordenes- Hey cantinero, Cerveza Local con un poco se sulfuro.- Dijo Lobo al Paquidermo ser, El Elefante sin mirarlo le sirvió una jarra llena de cerveza y unas gotas de sulfuro, Lobo lo trago de golpe y se volteo esperando algo, Al Instante dio un eructo tan grande y poderosos que las mesas alrededor de el se voltearon con todo y sus ocupantes, los vidrios de las improvisadas ventanas se rompieron en mil pedazos y el letrero de la entrada se cayo hacia el suelo. El estruendo y el eco del eructo fue tan grande que los Titanes, Batman e incluso el mismo Holly Dead que se encontraba en el ultimo piso del coliseo en su oficina escucho el estruendo de la boca de Lobo, El ser elefante lo miro dejado el asa de la "Ex-taza" que estaba secando. – ese si que Fue un eructo- Lobo lo miro a los ojos, -Gracias, ahora si no están ocupados jovencitas, quisieras un calentamiento antes de patearlos públicamente- Todos en la taberna miraron a Lobo, Varios seres salieron del lugar, los otros no lo tomaron en cuenta. – Me escucharon Bola de PEN…- en ese momento el ser elefante le toca el hombro a Lobo. – No van a hacerte caso, Holly me envió a controlar a los de tu clase para no hicieran tanto bullicio- Lobo lo miro con extrañes.- Disculpa, pero ¿te hable para patearte primero?. – el paquidermo bajo las manos buscando algo en la barra. – No. Pero esta es mi cantina y si quieres seguir bebiendo en este lugar deveras seguir mis reglas!!- Sacando Un lanza misiles de cabeza nuclear.- Todos salieron al ver el arma del paquidermo. Lobo. Mordió el misil y escupió la cabeza hacia una parte de la ciudad destruida explotando y dejando otro cráter en la Fregada Ciudad de Townsville. – El elefante solo arqueo una ceja y bajo lo que quedaba de su arma – ¿tu debes de ser Lobo?, Holly dijo que te intentara convencer de no destrozar mi cantina cada vez que vinieras- Lobo lo miro y se sentó en uno de los bancos. – ese Holly, primero me hace venir para destrozar a tres mocosas superpoderosas y ahora no puedo destrozar los alrededores hasta que empiece sus "jueguitos" Que inútil- El paquidermo lo miro y le puso la mano en el hombro.- me Caes Bien, te propongo un reto: si te Tomas el trago mas fuerte de la casa y sobrevives podrás beber gratis lo que dure el Torneo¿aceptas?, solo una persona a sobrevivido a esta prueba.- Lobo lo sintió como un desafió y acepto. El cantinero saco una caja blindada cerrada con cadenas y cerrojos, las abrió para sacar otra caja fuerte, de esa misma saco otra con una combinación numérica hasta llegara a una caja no mas grande que la mano, la abrió y saco lo que parecía un vaso Tequilero mexicano , Lobo lo Miro arqueando la ceja - ¿esto es una broma¿es el trago mas fuerte que tienes?- El elefante asistió con la cabeza –En mi plano astral le llaman "Trueno Blanco Borellian", es el trago mas fuerte en el universo, solo un ángel lo ha podido beber puro y sobrevivió a la resaca, es tu ultima oportunidad para arrepentirte- afuera del establecimiento, los clientes del lugar cuchicheaban entre ellos mientras observaban a Lobo sosteniendo el micro-vaso en su musculosa mano, Lobo estaba seguro que había escuchado que hacían apuestas a que sobreviviría a o no al Trueno Borellian. Lobo de un golpe, trago el trueno, se hizo un silencio total, lo único que se escuchaba la retención de la respiración de los nerviosos espectadores, Lobo se sentó un momento, y bostezo, Dio unos pasos y antes de salir Dijo:-Le falto sal- y salio del establecimiento, se volteo y se dio unos pequeños golpes en el pecho. Los espectadores no esperaron el estruendo parecido mas a un trueno sonico que salio de la boca de lobo, era un eructo mas fuerte que el anterior, destrozando todo el lugar hasta hacerlo escombros y ruinas, los mirones quedaron unos en las cercanías del edificio y otros salieron volando hacia el horizonte. Lobo se acerco a donde se encontraba la barra y saco al paquidermo, - Recuerda, me prometiste Todo gratis, y menciónale a Holly que algunos de sus participantes se acaban de ir hacia Tijuana ¿o será sonora, Que importa!!!, solo dile que prepare un camión de mojados – El Hombre elefante se quedo pasmado de ver como este ente simplemente destrozo el lugar con su eructo, lobo se voltea y se detiene un momento,- Una cosa mas: la próxima vez que hagas tu choza, no la hagas de paja o, "SOPLARE Y VENTILARE HASTA DERRIBAR TU TABERNA "- terminando esto Lobo entra al Coliseo dando enormes carcajadas.

**SCORE LOBO: toda una ciudad hecha puré de manzana, la primera caída de la cantina, Varios Mutantes y Alienígenas tratando de pasar la frontera Tijuana-California, Un montón de lesionados (creo que toda la ciudad) y uno que otro iluso, y Un Holly Dead maldiciendo a Lobo que dejo su oficina Todo un ..CENSURADO **

**Continuara……..**


	11. capitulo  11 Bye bye Batijet

Lobo, satisfecho de su ultimo acto, entro al coliseo en búsqueda de su "motocicleta" en los hangares de naves para participantes y Clientes "elite" encontró varias naves conocidas, una de ellas tenia la palabra "Bebop" en uno de los costados, otra parecía un robot gigante pintado de azul y por cabeza un cadilac, y por ultimo encontró una manera de divertirse a costillas de otro ser: "el Bati-jet" , Lobo recordó como en cierta ocasión El "bati-idiota" casi logra que el y un trato con el Joker se volviera todo un hombre (si es que a eso se le llama hombre) de bien, Lobo sentía una mezcla de emociones que rayaban entre venganza y esa sensación de abrir los regalos de navidad antes de tiempo. Rodeo la nave dos veces, Obviamente batman no se encontraba dentro, y si estaba en este hangar en partícula solo había dos opciones: Era participante O había pagado la entrada para el torneo, de cualquier manera eso no le importaba mucho, para el era todo un regalo tener ese paquete lleno de juguetes listo para abrirse y divertirse un rato. Holly por otro lado se dirigía hacia los hangares para buscar unos papeles en su nave, este iba custodiado por Jennifer que leía una revista de chismes de farándula de la tierra, pocos pisos antes de llegar a los hangares, Holly es percata de diferentes sonidos que salen del mismo, sonidos que parecían sierras eléctricas, martillos hidromecánicos, bolas demoledoras, y toda clase de armas de destrucción que azotaban y destrozaba algo, Holly ya teme lo peor, y en efecto, al salir del ascensor, se encuentra con un alíen azul forzudo y un asiento de nylon, y alrededor de l mismo partes de metal y armas desarmadas de lo que solía llamarse "el bati-jet" Holly mira atónito la obra de su "empleado temporal" Holly se planta enfrente de lobo cuando este intenta sacar un rayo congelante del motor. – Lobo¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?,- Pregunta Holly con ahora dos tic en los ojos y con su cabeza casi de color púrpura totalmente, Lobo siguiendo con sus asuntos responde arrancando el rayo y mirando las conexiones. – Solo me estoy poniendo a mano con el murciélago, el casi me vuelve el niño cantor de la galaxia Otrk!!- Holly se intenta calmar, y mira los daños, la nave ha quedado totalmente inservible, lo que esta alrededor de un asiento son pilas y pilas de metal y escoria que lobo trasformo el jet, Holly busco un spray en su bolsillo y se volvían a plantar enfrente de lobo- Lobo, creo que es hora de dormir- soltándole un gas a la cara y dejando un lobo tosiendo y babeado por unos instantes antes de caer profundamente Dormido, Holly chasquea los dedos y Jennifer se pone enfrente de el, esperando instrucciones, - metelo a un cuarto hasta que despierte, mientras veré que pueden hacer mis mecánicos antes de que este cliente regrese- Jennifer carga a lobo con mucho trabajo con Dos Brazos y sube por el elevador, Holly vuelve a mira el Bati-jet. – Piensa en las ganancias después del torneo, piensa en las ganancias, - Se repetía para no enfadarse mientras llamaba a los mecánicos.

**Continuara……..**


	12. capitulo 12 Caras conocidas

El joker mira la imponente estructura que se planta donde solía estar el observatorio y centro de Townsville, Este mira también como los aliens ya están mirando las pizarras de apuestas, la gran mayoría son para Lobo contra lo que se enfrente (sin importar que) el Joker entra a la puerta que tiene una placa con el numero cuatro y otro símbolo extraño, Un Slugbag mira al conductor que es un secuaz de Payaso Disfrazado de empleado de entregas. – compañía, Nº de folio y permiso- Decía el baboso ser al conductor, - pastelerías de Gohtamn City , Permiso 1254 con Folio 28G664,- el Sugbag mira una pantalla azul en la entrada, - si, el pedido especial para los invitados elite y participantes de Holly, "Pasteles Frutales nativos de la tierra" con la receta secreta del señor "J", Sip, todo esta en orden, Firme aquí por favor – El conductor firma con un alias, se abre al enorme puerta, el conductor entra y es encasillado por cuatro seres del tamaño del camión. – señor, bajase del vehículo, vamos a investigar si no tiene ninguna sustancia peligrosa, abrieron el compartimiento de carga del enorme camión, Toda una pared repleta de pasteles y bollos rellenos de crema, el rocoso miro e intento ver o tocar los bollos sin dañarlos a conciencia de las ordenes de Holly: " No afectar ningún producto, ya que son ganancia para mi y parte de SU Sueldo!, resumiendo: Si Lo rompen o lo aplastan, Lo pagan". El Rocoso ser intento mirar algo sospechoso, pero el Joker estaba un paso mas adelante ,al saber de este evento tenia muy en cuenta que quien lo estuviera organizando era muy meticulosos en la calidad de algo, pero nunca se había enfrentado al payaso rey del crimen tras una pared llena de pasteles y de delicado manufactura al grado que tan solo tocarlos de la manera inapropiada se arruinarían y serian inservibles, el disfraz perfecto, un rocoso saca un panecillo y lo coloca en una maquina, - ¿que contiene este postre? – el miembro de la pandilla de Joker se limito a señalar el anuncio del camión:

Pastelería Gohtman City

"Con la receta secreta casera mas deliciosa que su paladar pueda experimentar"

El Rocoso se enfado, pero sabía las políticas entre compañías, se limito a tomar otro bollo y dejar pasar el camión al hangar, el pobre después de comer el bollo lo encontraron en su habitación sin respiración pero con una enorme Sonrisa en la cara y un bollo a medio comer.

En medio del caos muchos de los apostadores acampaban afuera del coliseo para economizar todo lo posible, de hecho, Mojo-jojo era uno de ellos los cuales intentaban estar lo las lejos posible de la persona de Lobo, Mojo planeaba en una servilleta el plan de ataque en contra de su primer contrincante, la nave de los titanes de dislumbra llegando a las cercanías del enorme coliseo, en las cercanía de los hangares mas parecía una sala de urgencias que un aparcadero de naves, los titanes observaban al descender la nave como varios aliens y humanos con uniformes de mecánicos entraban y salían con partes de una nave (o la menos eso parecía) que intentaban armar, se escuchaban gritos adentro como. "escalpelo", "Pinza de corte", "llave stilson", "la otra llave Stilson Inútil!!!, "Esa es mi pierna!!", hasta que hubo un estallido seguido de varios seres mecánicos saliendo en llamas y rodando repitiendo "tírense al piso y rueden" hasta que un ser con cara de perro Grita sosteniendo piezas de una nave o lo que parece ser un jet:

**VIVE, MALDITO, VIVE!!!!!! **

Dentro de el hangar se escucha el sonido de un ronroneo de motor surgiendo de entre las llamas, el alíen perro se voltea con aun lagrimas en los ojos y con una expresión de sorpresa, un niño con cara de perro sale con dos cables cortados en la mano. - ¿a nadie se le ocurrió que podría tener alarma?- preguntaba el niño perro al salir en lo que parecía ser el bati jet Completo. Los mecánicos quemados celebraron y levantaron al niño perro como un héroe, El mecánico perro solo susurra – ese es mi hijo!- los titanes se quedan sin palabras al ver le extraña escena (en especial Robin) en ese momento sale Jennifer con un manojo de llaves y se lo entrega al slugbag de guardia.-si se levanta debo ser la segunda en saberlo, ya sabes quien debe ser el primero- Jennifer voltea a ver a los recién llegados, esta sonríe al ver a Starfire, esta corre a toda velocidad y la atrapa sus dos brazos izquierdos y con uno derecho le rasca la cabeza con los nudillos.- Blackfire¿Cómo has estado? Enana traviesa, pensé que te habías ido de la tierra hace meses!!!!- los titanes se quedaron Sorprendidos por la reacción de la extraña mujer de cuatro brazos y piel naranja. Starfire solo intentaba sacarse de el enorme candado que le aplicaba la desconocida, Cuando pudo soltarse respiro antes de poder contestar.- Disculpa, Yo no soy Blackffire, me confundes con mi hermana- No había terminado la frase cuando volvió a aplicarle la misma llave con su "caricia" – ¿En serio?, eso es genial!!! Black, jamás me hablo de una hermana, pero cualquier amigo o pariente de Black es amigo mío¿ellos son tus amigos¿Vienen a l torneo o a ver?,- decía esto soltando de nuevo a Starfire y apunando con sus cuatro brazos a los titanes, Robin , Beast-boy, Raven y Ciborg dieron un paso atrás por precaución al ver tan emocionada a la todavía extraña alienígena, - Si, pero todavía no me has dicho tu nombre…- No terminaba de decir esto Satrfire cuando recibió un gran abrazo de la alíen.- Perdona, es que me emocione al confundirte y luego saber que eras hermana de Black, Soy Jennifer Andrómeda. ¿Y el tuyo?- , -Starfire- Respondió con mucha dificultad por la falta de aire, - bien bien, vine, ningún amigo mió pasara la noche con estos vagos decía Jennifer soltando a Star, - el jefe me di habitaciones,- le dio las llaves a Star- Gócenlas

Un slugbag llega con los titanes y le quita las llaves a Star Jennifer se planta frente al slugbag, - que demonices crees que haces Jennifer?, son habitaciones de clientes, no de plebeyos sin dinero!- Dijo el slugbag con su enorme boca Jennifer le planta un golpe que este aprisiona el brazo de Jennifer- creí que la mano izquierda del jefe era mas inteligente- Jennifer con sus tres brazos restantes saca la katana de métalo , un saik y una daga – Lo es, TE GOLPEE PARA QUE NO ESCAPES, .. Cúbrete los ojos star, no quiero que veas algo tanta violencia.. aun – se ve la cara de los titanes, de asco, miedo y dolor, robin le tapa los ojos a star que ella se los tapa a robin mientras los sonidos de destrucción , cortes y gritos de auxilio se escuchan en todo el campamento , cyborg raven y beast boy no pueden dejar de mira aunque lo intentan al final Jennifer saca su brazo aprisionado lleno de baba de slugbag con las llaves del los cuartos , guarda sus armas- Y si te pregunta el jefe?- El slugbag en el suelo siendo un charco verde sin forma y apenas con un tentáculo en pie dice – me piso una supernova!, me piso una supernova, pero quita tu tacón de esa parte!!!!- Jennifer patea al slugbag y hace pasar a los titanes –adelante , adelante, cuidado al pasar , que sus capa no arrastren y- diciéndole a raven- cuidado con las botas… la sangre de slugbag no se quita con detergente- todos los slugbag alrededor de Jennifer se quitan con miedo al ver a los titanes pasar….Jennifer sonríe de felicidad – ahora, donde quedo ese bar que montaron los motociclistas?-

**Continuara……..**


	13. Capitulo 13 que empiezen los juegos !

Trixie sale de la habitación de las chicas suspirando mientras llega holly con dos cajas una del tamaño de un puño y otra de una persona, Holly se dirige a trixie que lo saluda de inmediato- Trixie- Dice holly que ella se pone lista para una orden- quiero que lleves esta caja al "cuarto especial", quiero que lo convenzas para que traiga a este tipo- Holly le entrega una foto a Trixie, esta se pone sus lente en los primeros ojos – señor, para que necesitamos a esta "cosa"- pregunta trixie , hollly responde- cuestión de negocios, necesito hacer una apuesta segura en caso de que el caza recompensas falle-Trixie ve la caja grande- hay esta mi trabajo?- Holly asienta con la cabeza- si, haz que se sienta cómodo, que hable, que intente hacerlo por la buena, y si no , dile a Jennifer que empiece su rutina de "policía mala"- Trixie asoma la cabeza la caja- es muy guapo, seguro que no hay otra manera jefe?- Holly se pone enfrente de trixie con un negligé negro- si quieres usar esto y que yo este presente no me quejo- Trixie mira al extraterrestre pervertido y suspira de resignación- traeré mis herramientas- dice trixie de mala gana – yo tengo que empezar el evento, además de que ya llegaron mis otros participantes que lobo aventó a Sonora-dice holly viendo por una pantalla holográfica a varios aliens bajando con sombreros mexicanos

En el coliseo el rugido no se hace esperar, una multitud de diferentes razas del universo clama un espectáculo de la calida de Holly dead, en cuanto sale el enano verde, la multitud clama por el Se escucha el vitoreo del Nombre Holly dead, Holly dead, Holly dead, por toda la estructura, los primeros gladiadores se ven en las jaulas listos para soltar su furia

Holly pide silencio

- DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!!!, RAZAS DE TODOS SLOS CONFINES DE LA GALAXIA! ESTAMOS REUNIDOS.. PARA DAR INICIO AL XXXVI TORNEO DE GLADIADORES GALACTICOS- la multitud ruge desde sus asientos, se siente la vibra de furia y euforia alrededor de uno, Holly vuelve a pedir silencio – EN ESTE EVENTO , TENDREMOS VARIOS PARTICPANTES DE RENOMBRE, ENTRE ELLOS LAS ANFITRIONAS DEL EVENTO, LAS POWERPUFFGIRLS!!- la multitud vuelve a rugir de alegría, holly pide silencio con una gran sonrisa mientras que una gran mega pantalla doble muestra a las powerpuffgirls en una pose de combate – ADEMAS QUE SE RUMORAQ UE VARIOS HEROES DE LA GALAXIA HAN VENIDO A PELEAR!!!, Y QUE SE ENFRENTARAN, ALA MARAVILLA CZARNIANA, EL GUERERO DEL CAMINO GALACTICO, EL SEÑOR "NUNCA FALLO", EL MAESTRO EFECTIVO, THE "MAIN MAN" SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES ….LLLLOBBBOOOO!!!!!!!- Grita holly mientras una plataforma revela a lobo vestido como rocky y deja caer su capucha y se muestra todavía adormecido pero disfrutando de la atención la multitud ruge mientras varias butacas muestran a varios héroes en sus identidades secreteas viendo a lobo disfrutar de todo

Holly vuelve a pedir silencio mientras lobo es bajado de la arena – Y COMO SIEMPRE NO PODIA FALTAR EL GRAN PREMIO EN EFECTIVO DE CUATRO ZILLONES DE ASTROSOSLES Y EL TAN PRECIADO TROFEODE GLADIOADORES INTERGALACTICOS- todo el coliseo se queda en silencio al ver un trofeo que es del tamaño exacto a holly, se pueden oír a los grillos en el silencio – QUE?, ES UN GRAN TROFEO- el silencio sigue hasta que un alienigena hasta la ultima fila grita- ESA COSITA NO ES MAS GRANDE QUE MI RODILLA!!!- Holly saca un pequeño láser que apunta a la ultima fila y pega a un alien, este desaparece por completo – ALGUNO MAS TIENE PROBLEMAS CON EL TAMAÑO?- hubo un silencio total y después un rugido de euforia fingido de todo el coliseo, una vez mas holly vuelve a hablar con una gran sonrisa - BUENO… COMO DIJE HACE VEINTE AÑOS: QUE EMPIEZEN LOS JUEGO!!!!!- la multitud ruge de euforia de verdad y llegan los primeros luchadores un anunciador parecido al de Dragon ball se pone a la mitad de la arena

En la televisión y la mega pantalla del coliseo

Dos conductores de deportes muy conocidos hablan después de un spot el gran, Gran torneo de gladiadores intergalácticos- hola amigos, soy Jonny Gomez presentando este magno evento del deporte salvaje- - Y yo soy Nick daimond, Jonny, apenas puedo creer que nos sacaron de nuestra dimensión a este mundo donde superman, la mujer maravilla y acuaman existen para narrar este magno evento- - Tu lo has dicho NIck, y olvida eso de acuaman , de alguna manera la cadena Mtv nos presto a este Tipo llamado Holly dead para narrar este que puede ser.. la mayor masacre de superhéroes de toda la historia- - Y no solo eso Jonny, sino que el ambiente esta puesto al rojo vivo entre el publico, y no hablo de la vez de Paris Hilton- Ambos ríen en la cabina Jonny habla- Bueno en el menú de hoy tenemos- - Disculpa jonny, pero no esto no es celebrity deathmatch, aquí estamos en el GTGI y hay que presentarlos heroicamente- - Haz leído muchas historietas Nick, bien en la peleas de hoy tenemos mucho dolor, sangre y peleas sorpresas-

Nick narra- en primer lugar, habrá tantas peleas que no podremos ver todas, así que la compañía Mtv y Yahoo han ofrecido las peleas vía red para que apoyen a su gladiador favorito- - asi es nick, podrán ver vía red no una no dos sino 8 peleas simultaneas entre diferentes rudos, entre ellos- (se ven los retratos mientras los mencionan ) – esta el supervillano Loca Mojo jojo, que nos mostrara que un simio y una llave de tuercas no se llevan si estas en su camino- - también estará el novato del año Ben 10 , este muchacho que se ha puesto una mascara se puede trasformar en diferentes seres para darte una paliza homicida- - Jonny, esto es legal?- - Y yo que se?, lo era legal en nuestro programa?- ambos ríen – y en este programa verán las peleas mas importantes según nuestro actual jefazo.. holly dead.. Quien por ahora, firma nuestro cheques- - Perdona que te interrumpa Jonny, pero me avisan que vamos a entrar en una pelea ahora-

Se ve en pantalla la arena con dos contendientes

Jonny narra

- en la esquina roja, la masacre viviente, el orgullo de apokolips, el hijo prodigo … Kalibak!

Kalibak se muestra molesto, quiere destrozar lo que se ponga enfrente para demostrar que es el mejor ante los ojos de su padre.. en apokolips darkside ve el espectáculo y comiendo palomitas

- yen la esquina azul, la belleza anaranjada, dotada de cuatro hermosos brazos, pelirroja y lista para matar, la mercenaria del planeta Venderian, Jennifer Aldebarán!!

Jennifer se mostraba con una sonrisa muy grande, confiada, no tenia ni un arma encima, solo se relajaba para divertirse

Holly sale de en medio de la arena con una pequeña rueda como la de los concursos- Ahora giraremos al rueda de la masacre!- Holly pone a rodar la rueda, la multitud grita por un sola opción de la rueda: Holly dead, Holly dead, Holly dead, Holly dead, y la rueda cae en la frase "cara o cruz" se oye la desepcion momentanea del publico… Holly se acerca a centro junto con kalibak y Jennifer, Holly saca una moneda – pidan rápido!- holly lanza la moneda al aire Rápidamente kalibak pide cara, pero cae cruz… Holly se acerca a Jennifer y este se voltea al publico que esta a al expectativa de la descicion de Jennifer…Grita la opción 1 de la rueda – BUSHIDOOOOO!- el rugido del publico no se hace esperar en apokolips solo se oye algo de darkside- lo va hacer pedazos- cuando de atrás de los contendientes salen armas de hojas de todo tipo, Jennifer agarra cinco katanas mientras que Kalibak agarra un escudo enorme y espada gigante

Holy se eleva de la arena

Jonny narra- Nick, yo no esperaba tan rápido un cara o cruz- - Ni yo Jonny, ahora solo queda ver que tanto dura estos contendientes con armas de hoja-

Holly va a dar la señal- listos- ambos en sus esquinas e preparan para lanzarse a matar- COMIENCEN!- Jennifer se adelanta y pone una posición pasiva con sus cuatro brazos todos sosteniendo una katana- kalibak va a arremeter contra ella y el primer brazo izquierdo golpea el escudo con la funda de la katana sacando de balance a kalibak cayendo al suelo –Jonny , no entiendo, empezó con tota la intención de atacar y se esta defendiendo—Nick temo que nuca podrás aprender acerca de el arte del bushido samurai- kalibak se reincorpora – crees que me vas a ganar mujer?, déjale el combate a los verdaderos hombres- Jennifer sin moverse de su lugar le responde – lo mismo digo aliento de trasero- kalibak se enfurece y se va directamente contra ella Jennifer con los pulgares quita las fundas de las katanas y da un paso , el movimiento es tan rápido que nadie del publico lo ve, kalibak esta detrás de Jennifer con ambas katanas en una posición de ataque, kalibak sonríe y cuando se da cuenta el escudo se parte en cuatro el grito de la gente no se hace esperar …- que?- kalibak voltea a Jennifer que se pone en la misma posición del centro de la arena pero ahora las cuatro katanas están desenfundadas, - insolente perra!- kalibak ahora arremete con la espada, le da en un hombro y Jennifer cierra un ojo del dolor , kalibak sonríe , pero luego Jennifer le devuelve la sonrisa , Jennifer cruza los cuatros brazos con las katanas de frente, Jennifer patea a kalibak que se retuerce de dolor, - vamos, si apenas te roce, apenas estoy empezando!- Kalibak se reincorpora y toma la espada de nuevo,- No te burles de mi!!- Jennifer salta y deja que kalibak se caiga en el suelo- Vamos a acabar con esto!- Jennifer saca la quinta katana y se la pone en la boca kalibak se reincorpora y ve a Jennifer con las cinco katanas- No te burles, no puedes manejar una espada con la boca- y este arremete para cotarle las piernas, Jennifer pone una posición de dos katanas apuntando hacia abajo y dos hacia arriba, apenas la espada toco una katanas, las cinco katanas se movieron como si fueran un mismo brazo alzando a kalibak y azotando en el suelo , la sangre de kalibak gotea por las cinco katanas, este esta malherido, de un silencio total se paso a una euforia de victoria Jennifer escupe la katana , esta mira a holly que tiene la mano centrada con el pulgar , esta a punto de bajar el pulgar cuando un guardaespaldas le dice- señor, yo lo reconsideraría, por el motivo de la guerra de nueva génesis, apokolips y todo eso- Holly hace una sonrisa fingida mientras alza el pulgar en seña que kalibak vivirá, el sonido de abucheo no se hace esperar mientras dos slugbags lo sacan de la arena , Jennifer deja las katanas en el suelo con cuidado y saluda a la multitud gritando su nombre holly sigue sonriendo con el pulgar aun erguido- odio la política- decía entre dientes.

Las niñas desde una ventana veían el final de todo, el profesor tapo los ojos a bolsón que a su vez a bucles y a su vez intentaba a buttercup que miraba admirada a Jennifer.

**Continuara……..**


	14. Capitulo 14 Trato Rabioso

Lobo en su habitación apenas se reincorporaba – que marica, ponerme gas, en cuanto termine este trabajo le reventare la cabeza a holly como a un grano en el trasero- lobo se reincorporo y tiro la puerta, varios guardaespaldas apuntaban a lobo para que se quedara en su cuarto – señor, ya despertó "el rabiosos"- Lobo miro que aun tenia su garfio en el brazo- muchachos, no hay razón para ser irracionales, es mas. les presentare a un amigo,- Lobo lanza su garfio que atrapa a un guardaespaldas, lobo lo hace girar derribando a varios de ellos, y los disparos no se hacen espera, afuera en la sala de participantes se escucha todo el alboroto de lobo, varios héroes, villanos, guerreros y pandilleros ponen atención a una puerta que dice "prohibido el paso: cruce bajo su propio riesgo" en especial alguien cubierto con una toga de pies a cabeza, es escucha detrás de la puerta gritos de "auxilio" "acuchíllalo" "eso intento" " llamen al jefe" "yo lo llamo!" "Mi brazo" " hay, no usabas mucho tu cabeza, verdad?" seguido de disparos de diferentes armas, granadas, golpes y otros sonidos de destrucción, cuando hubo un minuto de calma, hubo una gran explosión que no derribo la puerta pero que sacudió toda la sala de participantes, lobo sale de la puerta que se cae el letrero, y lo vuelve a poner, todos miran a lobo que cierra la puerta con cuidado – En serio, realmente no quieren entrar hay!!- lobo cruza la sala mientras varios participantes lo ven, el tipo de la túnica no le quito la vista de encima, todos los participante frente a lobo se apartaban de su camino hasta que un tipo de capa roja y traje negro se le quedo viendo, - que? Quieres un poco de Frag?- El tipo con una voz sepulcral de ultratumba le contesto – quítate de mi vista loco miserable- Lobo le iba a dar un golpe cuando la capa reacciona y se vuelve una piedra roja – que demonio?- el se respondió- exacto!- el ser hace disolver su masacra negra y blanca revelando un cadáver de ojos verdes, algunos participantes empezaron a hablar entre ellos pero lobo los escuchaba bien.. – es un hellspawn- - no pensé que el loco de NY viniera!- Lobo mira al cadáver de nuevo que es mas pequeño que el – Así que los de abajo no aprendieron la lección?, deacuedo, no me molestara patera tu trasero de regreso con tu amo- El hellspawn hace mover su capa y tira a lobo de las piernas, lobo se reincorpora mientras el hellspawn lo pasa de largo – mal nacido… muere ya!!!- le lanza el garfio y el hellspawn se voltea , las cadenas lo protegen pero se engancha, Lobo lo jala hacia el para recibirlo con un golpe, el hellspawn hace que su capa forme púas están a punto de colisionar cuando holly se para enfrene de los dos – ALTO!- El hellspawn deja relajado el traje , lobo enrolla su garfio – Ustedes dos pueden arreglar sus diferencias en otro lado que no hagan destrozos, en especial aya arriba, en la arena- El hellspawn se aleja Holly lo detiene- Spawn, entras en la próxima pelea…- Spawn pasa por lobo que susurra algo al pasar – te salvaron el trasero, rabioso- Lobo lo mirra con el garfio en la mano, Spawn sube por un ascensor – lo mismo digo, Fenómeno!- holly se vuelve a su cara- Lobo, Donde están mis trabajadores?- Lobo empieza a caminar y holly lo sigue – Ahh.. Eran tuyos?- Holly se poner púrpura, - dime por lo menos que están vivos?- Lobo señala la puerta mientras espera el ascensor – define vivos?- Holly mira la puerta, entra y se oye un grito – NOOOOO!!!! Aun NO vencía la prima de seguro!!!- el ascensor baja lobo entra y sube, enciende un puro que fuma- esos.. Ya no son mi problema!-

**Score lobo: la ciudad hecha un chiquero, una jaula de titanio y métalo hecha polvo, varios lesionados, varios matones muertos, varios matones SWAT muertos… y holly gritando como nenita **

**Fanfic superando a **

**TEXAS**** CHAINSAWN MASACRE **

Lobo salía a lobby del coliseo, se varios héroes se encontraban mirando a lobo al salir del ascensor, en una pantalla de televisión de veía a Spawn peleando con un elite covenant , se acerco a un lugar que tenia letrero de casino , un chico peleaba por entrar – por favor, soy participante, déjenme entrar- el slugbag lo detenía con un tentáculo mientras veía el gafete – entiende "enano" , eres menor, no puede entra aquí, solo mayores de edad- El chico refunfuñaba, se quito el tentáculo y movió un reloj verde, negro y blanco, en un resplandor verde se convirtió en un ser gris diminuto de ojos verdes y grandes – materia gris? Yo quería cuatro brazos!- ben fue casi aplastado por la bota de lobo, este se plata enfrente del slugbag de la puerta – bien muchacho, donde esta el bar?- el sugbag lo mira como si fuera nada- Mira "roñoso", este lugar es para clientes que pagan y participantes "con clase" así que si vas alejándote de este lugar te lo agraddggsgs!- lobo empezó a ahorcar al slugbag que este con todos Sus tentáculos se inetantaba liberar- no vive a tomar el tee y jugar canasta con "los delicaditos" de aquí, quiero un buen trago, y lo quiero ahora!, entendiste? – el slugbag balbuceo algo que lobo interpreto por si y lo aventó a una pared haciéndolo una mancha verde en la pantalla de plasma, varios aliens reclamaron – Oye, venia la mejor parte!- Lobo volteo y los aliens se callaron, lobo entro al casino sin notar el pasajero que tenia en la espalda

Lobo entro a un casino digno de las vegas, lleno de toda clase de juegos razas y dinero en juego, Ben miaba en la espalda de lobo como los participantes se relajaban antes de las peleas- Cantinero!, Cerveza de kripton- varios cerca de lobo lo miraron, un cantinero con cara de perro con dos cuernos se acerco- señor… esa es la bebida mas cara de la carta, esta seguro?- Lobo saco una tarjeta de crédito verde -seguro, el jefe paga!- Holly llamaba a los médicos y funerarios en la parte que lobo estaba, se palpa el bolsillo de su pantalón- Mi cartera se siente algo ligera..- saca la cartera y le falta una tarjeta – MENDIGO LOBO!!!!!- Lobo recibe una cerveza en un tarro verde que brilla como si fuera kriptonita, este la toma de golpe y se voltea ver el casino, de repente ve a trixi metiéndose en una habitación, lobo va ver que pasa cuando el profesor se pone enfrente de lobo

- tu eres lobo?- Lobo lo mira extrañado – quien lo quiere saber?- El profesor intenta sonar valiente a pesar de la mole de musculoso azul que tiene enfrente –quiero hablar de negocios- , lobo toma al profesor de los hombros y lo sienta en una silla de la barra – Cantinero!, otros dos tarros de kriptoniana- , el cantinero entrega los tarros, - bien, que deseas? A quien quieres hecho "pomada"?- El profesor trago saliva antes de hablar – quiero que termines tu contrato con holly y acabes con el- Lobo toma su cerveza de golpe y se planta la cara enfrene del profesor – y supongo que quieres que las "enanas" salgan vivas de esta, no?- El profesor asintió con miedo – bien, supongo que no me conoces, soy LOBO, "the main man" y siempre cumplo mi palabra, aun así, te aseguro que no es un contrato de asesino, - el profesor suspiro alivado – sin embargo, me contrataron para darles una buena paliza, así que cumplie esa parte- El proferor va a protestar – aun así, puede que te escuche acerca del asunto de holly, de cuanto estamos hablando?- el profesor saca unas fotos, unos papeles y varias tarjetas de crédito es todo lo que tengo- lobo examina cada cosa – no alcanza, mi tarifa es un millón! Como mínimo, y holly vale como 45 millones aproximadamente, aunque , debes de tener algo en ese laboratorio que cubra el costo- señalando una botella en una foto, el profesor mira a lobo con miedo – no puedo darte eso- lobo lo toma de la camisa – no hay sustancia, no hay trato- el profesor lo mira, - cuantos litros?- Lobo miro la foto – 24 galones- , - 5- , -14- - 9 y es mi precio final- El profesor miro con miedo pero decidido a lobo, alzo su brazo – hecho- y ambos estrecharon la mano, Lobo se metió un puro en su boca y con la cabeza del profesor encendió un cerrito seguido de su puro- una vez que el tornero termine, holly estará tres metros bajo tierra, Tienes mi palabra- y lobo se fue del casino, el profesor de la impresión toma el tarro y lo toma de golpe, da un paso y cae desmallado al suelo, el cantinero-perro lo mira tirado en el suelo y grita – Medico! Un humano otra vez!!-

**Continuara……..**


	15. Capitulo 15 Kilowot Vs Blanka

La arena ruge cuando un ser mecánico es sacado del la vista en varios pedazos, y un triunfante guerreo en traje de artes marciales de color rosa grita y llora de triunfo

-Jonny, yo hubiera apostado que el dementor de demonios hubiera logrado la victoria, aun no puedo creer la batalla que se libro hace pocos minutos- - Ya lo creo Nick, este muchacho Dan hibiki, a pesar se sus técnicas tan ridículas logro una victoria espectacular que nunca haya visto- - pero Jonny, nosotros vimos la victoria de marilyn manson contra back street boy y los hermanos hanson- ambos ríen – bueno volvamos a la arena-

En la arena hay dos contrincantes que se cubren con capuchas

- en la esquina roja, el orgullo de los linternas verdes, la ameniza rosa, el dolor de cabeza del mal. Kilowot- Kilowot se descubre mostrando su enorme ser musculoso y tomando un micrófono- estoy aquí para ganar esta ridiculez y terminar con esta locura de torneo- le quitan el micrófono – vaya aguafiestas jonny, no había visto un payaso tan pesado desde que bono vino a CD- - tu lo has dicho nick, y en la esquina azul, la maquina asesina de Brasil, el "terror rodante" la anguila eléctrica humana…..Señoras y señores BLANKA!- el rugido de la multitud se oye por todo el coliseo, y se oye el vitoreo a kilowot en la mitad del estadio , holly se acerca con su rueda de nuevo, empiza a rodar la rudeza, y empiezaa detenerese –HOJAS VOLADORAS!!!- se escucha el rugir de la audiencia y el coliseo empieza a cambiar, de unas partes del publico salen unas torretas- ametralladoras con unas balas extrañas, holly se acerca al micrófono – bien, como muchos son nuevos espectadores les explicare la s reglas, hay cuatro torretas que contiene hojas extremadamente filosas del tamaño de balas de pistola, habrá cuatro afortunados que podrán disparar para que su favorito gane y los cuatros afortunados son…..- se escucha el retumbar de tambores cuando holly saca cuatro boletos – los boletos 4527 7895 1123 y 4915- varios aliens bajan gritando de alegría teniendo los boletos ganadores y un alíen niño con gorra de superman, holly se acerca al niño- como te llamas?- le pregunta acercándolo a la metrallita – Biku- Holly sonríe y le da una camiseta del torneo- y quien quieres que gane?- Biku se pone detrás de la metrallita y grita con fuerza- quiero que kilowot gane porque es mi cumpleaños- se oye la audiencia hacer un sondo tierno seguido de euforia- holly se pone fuera de la línea de fuego

- Listos?, Comiencen!!-

Kilowot crea un escudo al ver como llegan una lluvia de navajas hacia el, blanka se movió tan rápido que ninguna hoja lo había tocado y rodaba hacia kilowot, las armas eran lentas y apuntar era difícil, así que cuando se movían los contrincantes le seguía los proyectiles, Kilowot creo un ariete e intento pegar a blanka, este salto y rodó en el aire golpeándolo y dejándolo en el suelo - maldito simio - kilowot va a golpearlo formado un guante con su anillo, este lo esquiva y vuelve a rodar hasta llegar hasta el y agarrado con sus uñas afiladas- Ohhh Hoo- de repente kilowot escucha chispas saliendo del cuerpo del humano y recibe un Chone eléctrico seguido de un rugido , kilowot se desploma del Choque eléctrico mientras que blanka esquiva las hojas y se burla como un simio, Kilowot se reincorpora al sentir una hoja en un brazo, crea de nuevo el escudo – ya me estas cansando la paciencia simio verde!- kilowwot pone el escudo de frente y se dispone a golpear a blanka, este esquiva rodando y se pone atrás de kilowot , kilowot apaga el anillo y da un gran golpe en la cara a blanka, este rueda y se reincorpora de inmediato, empieza a girar alrededor de kilowot, este vuelve a hacer el escudo para evitar las hojas cayendo , se levanta y hace una rueda de hamters gigante alrededor de el- vamos a bailar, Mono- kilowot rueda hacia blanka que este se sube sobre la rueda y empieza a rodar junto con kilowot, para de golpe y blanka sale disparado hacia una parte de la arena , las hojas lo van a alcanzar, blanka se apoya en las piernas durante su estadía en la pared y se lanza contra kiowot, da un golpe que hace que hace que se casi salga de la arena , Kilowot al ver que esta a punto de aplastar al publico deshace la bola, blanca aterriza y empieza a escalar el muro

Increíble Jonny, nunca había visto tal despliegue de heroísmo y salvajismo al mismo tiempo- claro que lo has visto Nick, cuando Rosean aplasto y devoro a sus oponente!- ambos rien

Blanka sube a las gradas y las ametralladoras dejan de funcionar, Holly sale en un holograma- como saben, no puedo arriesgar la seguridad de mi publico, pero tampoco puedo obligarlos a volver a ala arena así que, apague las maquinas, y descubrirán otras sorpresas conforme peleen-, Kilowot que esquiva los zarpazos de blanka lo mira con odio – enano morboso y loco- Kilowot se descuida y blanca lo muerde de nuevo , Kilowot grita de dolor mientras blanca lo sigue mordiendo repetidas veces cuando lo va soltar, lo hace girar de un brazo , gira y gira hasta que lo suelta y cae dentro de la arena, blanka celebra con alaridos,

Kilowot se levanta- bestia simiesca, ya estoy harto- Kilowot forma una armadura con el anillo y se lanza contra blanka , este se dejo golpear y luego se aferra mostrando una afilada sonrisa cos dientes, Kilowot comete un error con la armadura, Blanka emite su descarga mas fuerte y solo se ve un enorme destello que desactiva el anillo dejando un kilowot inconciente entre las gradas 45b y 46b oliendo a carne quemada, un robot rallado como un referí escanea a kilowot- fuera de la arena, regla de los 10- el robot empieza a contar – 1- 2- 3- la gente abuchea – Jonny , según entiendo, si los contrincantes salen de la arena y siguen vivos, se aplicara un conteo- así es nick, si ese tipo no se levanta perderá automáticamente, esperemos que se levante, aun no vemos sufriente sangre- 6- 7 – 8- Kilowot se intenta recobra pero nota que esta pegado de manera estática a los asientos, ve con odio a blanka que le sonríe como un simio- 9- 10- Eliminado!, ganador, Blanka!!- la gente abuchea y lanza de todo a blanka, este solo salta y grita de triunfo, varios robots intentan despegar a kilowot de las gradas, hasta que quitan las gradas y se lo llevan con el pegado- es una lastima nick, parece que kilowot pelará un día mas- cierto nick, pero no desesperes, que la próxima pelea promete un baño de sangre a la vieja escuela Deathmacth, después del corte-

Lobo camina por los pasillos que conduce a la arena y ve a kilowot de camino a la enfermería, lobo se regresa para burlarse de el- Lo vi todo rosadito, patricio no pudo contra Bobo esponja?- se burlaba lobo en la cara de kilowot – en cuanto salga de aquí te daré una paliza que te …- Lobo lo agarra de los cachetes – vamos rosadito, dame una sonrisa, siempre quize hacer eso- Lobo suelta a Kilowot mientras este le grita y lo maldice de camino a la enfermería. Cuando lobo va a irrumpir en una pelea lo detiene holly. –necesito tus servicios, Otra vez!-

**Continuara……..**


	16. Capitulo 16 Ve!, encuentrala! y Traela!

**Ve!, encuéntrala! Y tráela! **

Lobo se detiene en seco de camino a la arena, holly lo detiene agarra aire y valor…- es un pago por adelantado…necesito otro servicio- Lobo mira el dinero, lo cuenta con el oído- te escucho, para ser tanto, adivino que tus idiotas no han logrado nada y crees que yo lo lograre- Holly suspira de nuevo y dice un si entre dientes- que marica, eso te pasa por contratar tarados trabados sin cerebro, o por lo menos buenos guerreros- Holly suspira resignado, - tu primera pelea es en nueve horas , así que creo que es suficiente tiempo para que regrese o te maten- Lobo le pone el garfio en la cara- con quien crees que hablas?- Lobo mira una hoja de katana que le pasa por el oído, Jennifer esta detrás de el - con quien crees que TU estas hablando?, baja ese garfio!- Holly solo alza la mano y Jennifer baja la katana de mala gana, vuelve a suspirar, - normalmente te diría que le rebanaras los sesos, pero necesitamos de sus servicios, urgentemente, tranquila dulzura- Jennifer solo gruñe entre dientes- oye primor, que te parece si tu y yo…?- holly interrumpe con un carraspeo- bien lo dejaremos para después- se regresa con holly – Lobo, hay alguien que quiero que participe en el torneo, el problema es que algo le impide llegar hasta aquí…- Ni me digas- Interrumpe lobo – Ve , encuéntrala y Tráela, cierto?- Holly asiente con la cabeza- el problema es que lo que le impide llegar es de índice sobrenatural y no se si puedas…..- Lobo le arrebata un sobre lo rompe y ve una foto de Juniper lee – es esta mocosa?- Holly asiente – el pago es por adelantado, no se si sobrevivas—Lobo chifla …

En la arena están atlas contra un ser mecánico parecido a un transformer con una cierra eléctrica- parece que atlas va a ganar esta pelea Nick, están a punto de … que es ese ruido?- ambos contrincantes se paran al escuchar el ruido que se acerca , - una moto?- pregunta atlas, cuando la cabina de los comentaristas es atravesada por la moto de lobo y casi arroya a ambos contrincantes, atraviesa una puerta y llega hasta lobo.- Descuida, ese calcetín del sobre ayudo- Lobo olfatea el cielo junto con el calcetín- dala por entregada- y lobo sale disparado hacia el cielo

La ciudad de orkey bay , es un día común y tranquilo, Juniper disfruta de un atípico día libre para ella, no hay emergencias, no hay vórtices mágicos, solo un día para relajarse en el parque. En una tele portátil alguien sintoniza el GTGG en una pelea entre Una especie de zombie y un robot, juniper la mira desde el pasto mientras pasa la persona con el televisor, - me gustaría estar hay!- de repente , juniper escucha una un ruido en el cielo, juniper mira algo cruzar el cielo a toda velocidad, se levanta y lo intenta seguir, cuando este se detiene en seco, - que rayos es esa cosa?- y el objeto cae en picada hasta hacer un gran cráter en el parque, juniper se acerca y encuentra a lobo olfateando - suena el trasmisor de la moto de lobo- Olvide mencionarte que debías traerla viva, Podrás?- Lobo vuelve a olfatear el calcetín, - es una humana, no habrá problema- lobo sonríe en direcciona juniper, Cuando logra ver cabía el cráter, juniper ve a un forzudo ser azuloso montado en lo que parece una moto espacial terminada en un gran cráneo - NO que quien seas pero te ganaste una paliza!- tirando a lobo de su motocicleta, lobo se reincorpora- Bueno, para ser una humana, pega como el súper idiota,- Juniper va a golpearlo otra vez, lobo le toma el puño y lo detiene como si nada- tranquila niña , solo vine de taxi!- Juniper le intenta golpear con el otro puño – Eres muy fuerte para ser humana,- lobo le patea el estomago dejándola inconsciente- pero demasiado inocente e impulsiva- la carga y va de nuevo a su moto – debes sentirte afortunada, normalmente nadie monta a mi nena excepto yo!- Lobo la amarra con cables de acero, se sube y sale volando…. – fue muy fácil….-

Cuando a va a salir de la ciudad, Lobo choca con una pared invisible y cae sobre la carretera, lobo atrapa a juniper, - Muy bien, esto es raro- lobo se acerca a donde choco, lo puede atravesar, se sube de nuevo a su moto y sube a juniper. Cuando va a avanzar, vuelve a chocar- que Ching…?- Lobo golpea la barrera sin poder romperla- Juniper despierta poco a poco viendo a lobo intentando destruir la barrera- bestia apestosa, en cuanto me libere te voy a….- Lobo mira a su prisionero, - bueno, eres mi paga, así que sabes que es esta cosa, Como la rompo?- Juniper guarda silencio,- lobo el levanta la cara con el garfio – Mira niña, como dije, solo vengo de taxi, si no me quieres facilitar las cosas, puedo preguntarle a cualquiera a mi manera, te parece?- Juniper lo ve retadoramente – No te diré nada- Lobo le quita el garfio, se estira y truena sus nudillos- como quieras "nena", le preguntare al primer que venga y aquí viene uno!- lobo dice divisando un camión en su dirección, el camión va a toda velocidad , el camión intenta eludirlos cuando lobo lo agarra de la defensa y con un brazo atraviesa la parrilla hasta la cabina del conductor sacando un asustado camionero- llamen a la policía, un loco secuestro a una niña!! Willhog llama a todos en el área- Lobo le quita la radio - llamen al superhéroe local, si no llega pronto habrá un cráter mas grande que en el parque, un mensaje del "main mano"- y rompe la radio – ahora mi querido "willd hog", que es esta cosa?-lobo lo lanza pensando que se estrellara con la pared, este la atraviesa y sale corriendo lejos de lobo- Interesante, Los peleles pueden atravesarlo, bueno enana mas vale que me digas que esta pasa…- lobo mira que Juniper se arrastra como puede para llegar al bosque , lobo corre hacia su moto, la arranca y agarra a juniper del pantalón y la sube en la moto- Ya me canse de ser el Czarniano amistosos, espero que hayas soñado en ser astronauta, porque vamos para arriba!- lobo enfila su moto y sube hasta llegar al espacio, juniper toma aire al divisar la obscuridad- a que bueno es ser alienígena , no?, no respiramos como los terráqueos- lobo respira hondo frente a juniper que apenas si contiene la respiración – quieres respirar?, quieres una bocanada de esto?- lobo respira hondo frente a ella- dime lo que quiero saber- Juniper sigue negando con la cabeza, lobo baja un poco hasta donde sea respirable- Maldito gusano, en cuanto logre zafarme te romperé hueso por hueso- Lobo la mira con flojera- terminaste?, porque si no, podemos subir durante tres horas mas, o tengo una mejor idea- Lobo sube mas alto ,juniper aguanta la respiración mientras que lobo saca un rifle de francotirador con una enorme lente

- veamos, esta una escuela, un área de casas, una bahía… por hay empezaremos – lobo apunta con la mirilla del rifle y divisa un turista gordo en la playa tomado un helado- Mira juniper, ese gordito, va a ser un pequeño tsunami con su grasa- dándole a juniper la mirilla mientras intenta respirar- FUEGO!- Lobo dispara una bala enorme que tiene la leyenda "frag!" pintada, el gordito se mueve un poco y se salva de la bala que se clava a unos centímetros de el, la bala es del tamaño de un edificio, el gordo y varios curiosos de acercan a la bala-Maldita sea, Falle!- Lobo mira que juniper sonríe a pesar de la falta de aire- bueno, siempre queda el frag- accionando un botón de la moto, la bala se abre y miles de granadas "Frag" salen de ella, les salen pequeños pies mecánicos a las granadas y empiezan a perseguir a los turistas, Lobo mira desde el cielo como miles de pequeñas explosiones cubren la bahía de orkey bay, y sigue al gordito con la mirilla que es perseguido por cinco granadas – que divertido! Ahora disparemos a la escuela!- Juniper se agita y niega con la cabeza,- piensas cooperar?- Juniper afirma, - bien, lastima por mis amiguitos- lobo aprieta un botón de la moto y las granadas dejan de correr y detonar y caen al suelo, las cinco granadas del gordito caen al suelo, el turista toma una vara de paleta y las pica con ella.

Lobo baja y hasta el suelo y la sienta en la silla del conducto- resúmelo, tengo el taxímetro corriendo!-

De vuelta en el torneo , Holly en la oficina mira una gran pantalla con todos los participantes del torneo, - Hum, extraño, faltan criaturas por inscribirse- Mira el tablero y ve las apuestas , la gran mayoría son para lobo, - si llegara a ganar, la casa perdería mucho- Holly aprieta un botón de su escritorio- Trixi?, como va nuestro "as" del triunfo?- Trixi responde con una boca mientras Jennifer saca de una caja un látigo de cuero- Yo no logre nada, Jennifer esta empezando suave- Holly se ve preocupado- crees que lo logremos en menos de doce horas?- Holly mira la pantalla que la primera pelea de lobo es contra un tal Grevios, - Señor, es un tanto obstinado, y Jennifer se esta impacientando- Jennifer saca del cajón una pelota bucal, una mascara y un traje de policía negro fetichista con cara de molestia- Holly mira las apuestas – mas vale que llegue pronto- la primera pelea de buttercup esta empezando y si acaban pronto sus hermanas, estaremos en problemas financieros.

En la arena los robots réferis sacan cajas de viseras con sangre mientras ben en forma de cuatro brazos abraza el aplauso del público

- Y ese fue "BEN10" que nos ha demostrado que cuatro brazos es igual a dolor multiplicado- Ya lo creo Jonny, Inix el "ex – invencible" no se levantara de eso hasta que se pueda regenerar de esa carnicería humana, bueno, ahora parece que entra a la arena una de las peleadoras locales , la Miembro mas ruda de las Power Puff girls , Buttercup!- Si NIck, me dicen que esta heroína cuando pelea es mas rabiosa que naomi cambel Durante una sesión de fotos- - Y eso que no le has pedido un autógrafo – Ambos ríen- Bueno Jonny, pero no sabemos nada de su oponente, sabes quien es?- - No lo se Nick, pero puedo decirte algo, es muy grande y su cara me recuerda el rostro de madona después de grabar- ambos ríen

Buttercup se enoja por los comentarios- Podemos empezar? No tengo todo el día!- tanto Jonny como Nick se callan un momento – No te dije Jonny, es una bomba a punto de estallar!- - ya lo creo Nick, ya lo creo- El contrincante de buttercup es enorme , rebasa la altura de la arena , es de piel negra con enormes colmillos y un solo ojo azul, recuerda a una especie de bárbaro al estilo espacial- Según mi tarjeta se llama , Minto El Aniquilador, tiene el record de conquistas espaciales de 50 planetas y nueve sistemas solares, No se tu Nick, pero esta pelea promete- En el centro de la arena aparece el holograma de holly con la rueda – Giremos la rueda de la masacre- la rueda gira y gira deteniéndose en el cinco, Holly grita – MANO A MANO!!!- la arena empieza a cambiar , mutas hasta volverse una arena plana hasta formar una arena de lucha libre gigante, - Jonny hoy veremos una lucha al estilo De la WWF con sangre de bono- Nick, amo este trabajo- el holograma de holly se acerca al centro de la arena – las reglas son simples, quien deje a su contrincante fuera de combate o muerto gana, Listos?- Buttercup se prepara para lanzarse al ataque- Comiencen!- Buttercup se lanza a toda velocidad contra su oponerte, lanza una ráfaga de puñetazos que se compara a una pelea de dragón ball hacia una pared, prepara un puñetazo enorme y golpea la mandíbula de Minto, sigue la lluvia de golpes hasta que buttercup termina con unos rayos de sus ojos, una nube de polvo cubre a Minto por completo que no se sabe si esta golpeado o no, de pronto un brazo negro captura a buttercup- Diablos Jonny, que modelo tan resistente- Minto salta de una manera espectacular y lanza a buttercup al suelo, minto se acomoda para pisar a su oponente , Buttercup rueda y vuela, el azotar de minto retumba en todo el coliseo, - cabeza hueca, así se azota a alguien- Buttercup se lanza hacia la cabeza de minto, este ladea un poco la cabeza y con un aplauso atrapa a buttercup, - Niña, tu cráneo será mi trofeo!- minto abre las manos dejando caer a una aturdida buttercup, uno de los robots réferis se acerca a Buttercup que intenta levantarse- 1, 2 , 3- Buttercup lanza un rayo que destruye al réferi- ese es un movimiento a la potato khan, siempre desafiando a la autoridad- Buttercup aun tambaleándose se levanta, - crees que eso me derrotara bobo?, tengo mejores trucos que ese- Buttercup se lanza para hacer otro ataque frenético – Niña tonta- Monti se prepara para aplastarla cuando al intentar capturarla se dirige a las piernas y carga de un zapato a monto,- enana atrevida- minto intenta zafarse pero buttercup lo sube mas alto- enana miserable, bájame!- Buttercup lo suelta – Con gusto!- minto cae hacia el centro de la arena , Buttercup hace una pose extraña, desde una habitación sus hermanas la ven blosson la mira anonadada- No irá a…?- Buttercup empieza a girar y hacer movimiento del tipo arte marcial, Bubbles la mira un poco aterrada- lo va ha hacer- Buttercup se alza un poco mas y grita – Burnig Feline Jr!!- Buttercup se lanza con el puño hacia minto aun cayendo hacia la arena hecha una bola de fuego – Nick, esto se pondrá muy feo!- Buttercup alcanza a minto en el aire y lo golpea en la cara y luego azota en la arena retumbando en toda townsville, Minto queda inconsciente y con algunas llamas rodeadlo, otro réferi se acerca a minto, lo ve de la cara- 1, 2, 3, - Buttercup se acerca al réferi- 5- y el réferi sigue -6, 7- Buttercup se vuelve hacia minto que empieza a levantarse , y lo patea – 9, 10, Ganadora Buttercup!!!- el rugir de la gente no se hace esperar, el Nombre de la heroína retumba en cada grada, Minto es sacado de la arena mientras buttercup con apenas unos moretones goza de la fama que ha adquirido- Increíble Jonny, en contra de todos los pronósticos, Buttercup ha sido la triunfadora absoluta de este Mano a mano!- - Así es Nick, puedo predecir sin temor a equivocarme que esta jovencita promete en este torneo!, te lo apuesto!, A continuación Supergirl se enfrentara a una mole de músculos que solo se podría describir en una palabra: antihigiénica!, después del corte-

Lobo sentando en una roca se rasca la barbilla con Juniper sin ataduras y con una cara que parece que esta pensando o esta estreñido – Déjame ver si entendí: eres la Tejuan que, que guarda el equilibrio de los reinos paranormales y por ello no puedes salir?- Juniper se estira un poco- es Texuan ze, y si, y según entiendo, si te ayudo, podre ir a ese torneo y romperás la barrera?- Lobo mira un reloj de bolsillo – creo poder intentarlo, después de todo, ese cargo tuyo es una misión divina o algo así?- Juniper lo mira un poco asustada- Algo así, el caso es que no opondré resistencia si logras romper la barrera- Lobo se levanta y truena sus nudillos- te daré mi palabra de que podrás atravesar esa barrera, pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio, Mis servicios no son gratis!- Juniper saca una bolsa, mete la mano y de ella saca una gema roja- es una gema de magia negra, es lo mas valioso que te puedo ofrecer- Lobo la examina , la muerde y se dobla un poco- espera aquí, Y no intentes escapar, si lo haces te llevare en trozos al torneo!- Juniper se sienta en la misma roca que lobo se sentó, Lobo mira al cielo y se prepara para gritar – ESCUCHENME IDIOTAS!, VOY A SUBIR POR USTEDES POR LAS BUENAS Y SI OPONEN RESISTENCIA, TENDREMOS UNA MASACRE PEOR QUE CUANDO ME LOGRARON MATAR, ESTAN AVIADOS, LISTOS O NO , HAYA VOY!!!- lobo se sube a su moto, Juniper se queda extrañada de todo el aviso, - que diablos fue eso?- Lobo se voltea una ultima vez con juniper- voy ha hablar con los jefes de nuevo!- y se dirige al cielo.

En los niveles inferiores del cielo hay pánico en el paraíso, el nirvana y parte de los niveles del infierno, los guerreros y ángeles serafines de Elysium se preparan para la batalla, en el infierno todos los demonios disponibles traban y empotran las entradas al infierno. En el cielo, las cazadoras serafines vociferan un poco – quizás solo alardeaba, después de todo, tanto dios como Satán lo vanearon, oh no?- - un guerreo celestial con su armadura reluciente como el sol temblaba de miedo – Si.. Claro, eso fue!!, solo esta parloteando, no lo dijo en serio- de repente en el cielo se escucha el sonido mas aterrador para todos en ese momento…. Una motocicleta acercándose! Todos los seres celestiales guerreros se preparan para resistir la embestida de la moto, luego hubo un silencio, todos se miraron pensando que habían logrado asustar a Lobo, y empezaron a reír, y luego una explosión tumbo la puerta que mando a todos los presente lejos del portón seguida de la moto de lobo que disparaba por todos lados subiendo por portones y escaleras doradas con su motocicleta, ejércitos de guerreros intentaban detenerlo en Vano, Una de las comandantes grito- Es muy fuerte! Llamen a los Redemers!!- Lobo seguía subiendo – Yahooo!! NO me divertía tanto desde que Visite _Edge City_!- en un gran salón cuatro Redemers del tipo "caza hellspawns" se postraron ante lobo mostrando sus alas de fuego , sus armaduras doradas y sus espadas de fuego solar- Atrapen al invasor!- y los cuatro se aventaron contra lobo, Lobo saco unas metralletas de su espalda que acribillo a dos de los de los guerreros celestiales, los otros dos se acercaron mas a lobo y lo atravesaron con sus espadas de fuego, lobo solo sonrió al ver que lo quemaba un poco – buenos cerillos, ahora déjenme mostrarles como lo hacen los Hombres de verdad!- Lobo toma la cabeza de los redemeres con cada mano y las estrella entre si con cada mano rompiendo los cascos y dejando unas armaduras decapitadas , se quita las espadas del pecho y las tira lejos de el, los otros redemers se regeneraban de los disparos viendo a sus camaradas sin cabeza, llenos de ira , se lanzan contra lobo, este toma uno de la cabeza y lo estrella en la pared incrustando su cabeza en los muros inmaculados el cuarto le corto un brazo a lobo- Ok, ahora si estoy molesto!- Lobo desengancha su garfio y con el brazo que le queda atraviesa la cabeza del redemer y lo jala hacia el, y suelta la cadena golpeado y tronado toda la cabeza del redemer restante, Lobo toma el cadáver y lo lanza a la puerta que esta resguardada por mas soldados celestiales, al ver el cadaver del redemer unos gritan retirada y corren despavoridos, los pocos que se quedan mirando lobo recoger su brazo y pegárselo y luego moverlo como si nada – BO!- los demás guerreros corren aterrados solo quedando un solo guerrero con su espada y su escudo ante lobo temblando – No tengo miedo!, No tengo miedo!, No tengo miedo!,- Lobo se para enfrente del aterrado guerrero que repite su mantra, lobo dirige su mano lentamente para tocarlo con un dedo, antes de que llegue a tocarlo el guerrero se desmaya y cae inconsciente al suelo. – Marica debilucho!- Lobo solo sortea al desmayado ángel – Bueno, faltan seis pisos mas!- Lobo regresa a su moto y sube una escalinata dorada hacia el cielo.

Juniper miro como su gema sonaba y brillaba con mas intensidad que nunca, esta se levanto de la roca y cuando iba a moverse, empezó a escuchar de lo alto sonidos de batalla, disparos , espadas, lanzas, rayos de energía y magia celestial salían hacia la tierra seguida de la voz de lobo con frases como "hora del Frag!", "mas Juguetes para romper", "mira que bonita cabeza, será un buen suvenir!" y siguió así hasta un temblor enorme que sacudió toda la tierra, Juniper ya no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, busco en su bolsillo y activo una gema de teletrasportacíon – Lobo- un portal se abrió ante ella , lo atravesó , cuando miro el otro lado, encontró que el cielo era un campo de batalla enorme, ángeles, demonios y seres mágicos por todos lados en suelo, unos inconscientes, otros desmembrados , otros con agujeros de bala, todos cerca de un gran trono dorado, y enfrente de el lobo hablando con una gran luz – pero ella fue la elegida, es su deber- Lobo apunta hacia la luz –y yo tengo curiosidad de cuantas balas aguanta un dios- la voz suspira- que exactamente quieres? – solo que la tal Jun pueda salir de ese basurero de orchid bay por una semana, te la regreso, y es todo, lo estoy pidiendo amablemente- la luz se eleva un poco para ver alrededor del trono- si, ya veo tu amabilidad, regada en todo mi reino- la luz se vuelve a poner en el trono- aun así, necesitas la autorización de el diablo, y no creo que le de gusto verte-Lobo guarda sus armas- vamos Hombre!, no eres la Gran D?, esto no te es tan difícil, además….- Lobo olfatea y voltea, ve a juniper toda sorprendida- no vas a decepcionar a esta esa carita tan angelical verdad?- La luz vuelve a suspirar, guarda silencio un momento y luego aparece un papel -. Te diré que, ya firme este permiso con tus peticiones, si logras que el diablo lo firme, trato hecho, a cambio, quiero contratarte para un trabajo- Lobo arquea una ceja- tu?, contratarme?, de cuanto hablamos? – la luz aparece una armadura de redemer hueca- supongo que para ti, cubre tu cuota- Lobo examina la armadura- bien, que es lo que quieres?- la luz se acerca a lobo con un rostro andrógino- quiero que la Texuan ze regrese sana y salva de su juego, es todo- Lobo se voltea a juniper y regresa a la luz- es todo?, que la enana no le pase nada?- juniper se ofende- Oye- Lobo omite la queja – trato hecho Vejete!- el papel flota hasta la mano de lobo – ella regresa en una pieza, tienes mi palabra- la luz vuelve a suspirar- es por esa única cualidad que no te borre del mapa existencial, hay veces que me pregunto si hicimos lo correcto- Lobo sube a su motocicleta , jala a juniper del pantalón y la sienta en su moto- ya es tarde para arrepentirse "big G", no te preocupes, le daré tus saludos al infierno, see ya- Lobo arranca su moto a toda la velocidad, juniper se aferra del asiento, la luz se eleva e ilumina las cercanías del trono, la luz vuelve a suspirar- por lo menos no destrozo edificios esta vez!- y la luz ilumina todo.

Lobo en su motocicleta se dirige hacia abajo , juniper mira todos los destrozos en que dejo a su paso, - aparte de la gran masacre de ángeles que dejaste aquí, que diablos fue…?- Lobo aun manejando toma una espada de los redemers y la guarda- Hey, nena, tranquila, todos son celestiales, se reganaran en una semana,…tal vez mas- Juniper vislumbra ya la entrada del cielo –además, ya tenemos la mitad de tu libertad, falta visitar a otros amigos...- y lobo se enfilo a una entrada cercana al infierno.

En la oficina de holly, el llena unos papeles cuando Jennifer irrumpe en la oficina furiosa, azota sus cuatro manos en el gran escritorio dorado, dejando una esfera de cristal, holly la mira con toda calma- sucede algo malo?- Jennifer le da un látigo de sado, una tanga de cuero y unas esposas- Sabes que es esto? Es el tipo mas resistente que me hayas dado!, ya intente todo- Holly abre muy grandes sus cuatro ojos y titubea un poco- TttttTODO?- Jennifer cruza los cuatro brazos con una gran cara de molestia- TODO, Todo fetiche, toda tortura, todos mis libros TODO!- Holly se vuelve rojo de la cabeza , de repente le sale humo de la cabeza y se acomoda el cuello de la camisa holly va a preguntar de nuevo cuando Jennifer interrumpe- Que acaso este tipo es un asexual o que?- Holly vuelve a su color original con una cara de decepción- Ok, entonces , lo que quieres que haga es que …?- Jennifer toma la esfera de cristal se la da de mala gana a Holly- si quieres tu Pato, tendrás que hablar con el!!!- Holly mira la esfera, - esta aquí?- Jennifer se dirige a la puerta y deja entra a dos slugbags con un muchacho güero de cabello corto y lo sientan en una silla, Jennifer se coloca en una esquina- muy bien muchacho, se que tienes un talento especial, y necesito de ese talento, te intente ofrecer un trato, también intente la tentación…- Jennifer voltea con un ruido de indignación- y aun así, no coperas, de acuerdo, que deseas?, ahora soy tu genio, tu dame lo que quiero y yo concederé el deseo que tengas en esa cabecita tuya.. así que señor Asher…no, señor Access, podemos hablar de negocios?- Access solo guarda silencio, - Oh vamos?, debe haber algo que quieras?, dinero?, Mujeres?- Jennifer vuelve a voltear la cara indignada- una nave?, un favor?, solo dilo…- Access eleva la cara hacia holly- NO hay trato- Holly enfadado se sube a su escritorio y se pone cara a cara con Access- escucha muchacho, soy un smidishan muy poco paciente, te lo estoy diciendo por las buenas, si quieres que me enfade, lo estas logrando… además, no quieres que le pase nada a ella?- Access se levanta de la silla- Déjala fuera de esto o si no?- Holly chasquea los dedos y Jennifer se pone detrás de Access con las katanas en la espalda y el cuello de Access – escucha niño, un chasquido de dedos y un slugbag en Ny hará una imitación de hitman con un sniper tagaraniano, me explico?, puedes viajar por tiempos, pero no puedes revivir personas, me explico?- Access lleno de rabia quiere golpear a holly, pero calma su ira y baja el puño – Ok, tu ganas, acepto- holly sonríe, se sienta en le escritorio de nuevo y Jennifer bajo las katanas – de acuerdo, y para estar seguro, te acompañara Jennifer para que no te equivoque, y prometo que ella no le pasara nada, es mas, te prometo su seguridad contra todo si sigues mis instrucciones- Access es escoltado hacia la puerta- pero si me entero que escapaste o algo raro…BUM!, Llévenlo a la mejor habitación, y monitoreado todo le tiempo- Access sale de la habitación, Jennifer ve a holly sorprendida – señor, como supo lo de la chica?- Holly solo ladea la cabeza – Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, acaso no era obvio para ti?, el tipo no cayo con tus "tácticas" porque hay una chica en su vida, además, escucha el acento neoyorquino, es obvio que su vida esta hay!- Jennifer lo mira asombrada- además, ni siquiera conozco quien es, no gastaría recursos valiosos en un slugbag en timesquare con un rifle de francotirador tan caro…- Jennifer guarda sus katanas- asegurarte que los traiga, en especial al pato- lanzándole la bola de cristal, Jennifer toma los objetos que dejo en el escritorio, holly toma la tanga, Jennifer solo mira y dirige su mirada al techo- ten cuidado, se que en ese lugar han pasado demasiadas cosas!- Jennifer atraviésala puerta , al cerrar la puerta, Jennifer susurra algo entre dientes – Pervertido!-

**Continuara……..**


	17. Capitulo 17 y asi llego?

** Y asi llego...? **

En la octava esfera del infierno, el malebolgia se encuentra en su trono con un collarín ortopédico hecho de huesos, un ojo morado, varios vendajes y varios dientes rotos- maldito lobo!, quien fue el idiota que cayo con el chiste de Toc-toc?- varios demonios se empiezan a regenerar apenas y otros buscan sus partes ensamblándose y buscando sus armas, - señor malebolgia, me informan que Mephisto, Dante, y Mammon ya sufrieron la visita del Czarniano- Malebolgia se lamenta con la garra en la cara- y para colmo, encontró al amo, y compro su silencio… alguien ha visto a los phlebiacs?- Los pocos demonios en pie negaban con la cabeza, el malebolgia solo se lamenta en su trono- solo falta que me digan que los universos se están juntando otra vez!- un demonio con un libro se acerca al malebolgia- señor, acabamos de averiguar para que bajo el czarniano- malebolgia se voltea al demonio humanoide de grandes cuernos rojos con un enorme libro verde de pasta vieja, el demonio mayor de la octava esfera arrebata el se libro y empieza a hojearlo , de repente, se detiene en una hoja escrita en demonomicron y un chino antiguo, con una ilustración en acuarela de una estrella, el malebolgia comienza a reír disimuladamente y mientras mas lee, se ríe mas estrepitosamente y llama mas al atención de los alrededores de su trono- ESO ES PERFECTO!- grita con gran alegría – señor, que exactamente esta pensando?- El malebolgia toma al demonio de la piel como si fuera un traje,- Reúne a los hellspawns, Olvida a los phlebiacs!, prepara al ejercito y que se alisten a una invasión a gran escala!- el demonio en la mano del malebolgia lo ve con temor, mas del acostumbrado – señor, que pasa?- el malebolgia lo tira y se levanta del trono – no comprendes, Lobo ha dejado al mundo sin Texuan ze, no hay quien regule la entrada al cielo, podemos hacer una gran guerra justo ahora!- el demonio mira a su alrededor la masacre que dejo lobo a su paso- señor, nuestras fuerzas están mas que diezmadas, y no somos los únicos, los otros niveles también tienen sus fuerzas debilitadas!- el malebolgia vuelve a tomar al demonio de la cabeza a hora – pero el cielo también fue debilitado, es el momento perfecto para hacer una conquista como nunca se ha visto, el czarniano hizo el trabajo mayor, es hora de rematar al cielo!- los pocos demonios que se habían regenerado alababan y gritaban el nombre del malebolgia en tono d triunfo y guerra , sin Texuan ze, creía que la victoria estaba asegurada en el campo de batalla de orchid bay , el demonio mira con mas temor su amo, ebrio de poder, - que, sigues aquí?, ve a alistar a los hellspawn!- grita el malebolgia que se ríen y trata de acomodarse el collarín , el demonio corre hacia las llanuras del infierno, donde duermen los hellspawns – e intenta que los otros amos reúnan fuerzas!-

Lobo espera del otro lado dela casa de juniper, se hurga el dedo en la nariz mientras revisa el papel que le otorgo dios, ahora con la firma de el y el demonio, - veamos, "con la presente, se le concede un permiso especial… Bla, Bla, Bla, la Texuan ze actual conocida como Juniper lee, Bla, Bla, Bla, permiso de salida con todos los beneficios de su Bla, Bla, Bla,…. Y dejando un reemplazo de su cargo que según Bla, Bla, y más Bla, Bla, el czarnaino Lobo Considere adecuado.. Bla, Bla, Bla, Firmado, Bob y Satán" bueno, creo que sigo con mi record de no romper mi palabra- Lobo voltea y junípero sale con una maleta que carga y la pone en la moto de lobo- bien, vámonos, aun no puedo creer que lo lograste- lobo saca un puro de su bolsillo y lo prende – Y eso que fui blando con ellos esta vez, tengo prisa!- juniper mira a todos lados- No he visto a Ray-ray en todo el día, donde estará?, eso me recuerda, cual es mi reemplazo?- Lobo se baja de la moto – olvidaba ese detalle, ahora lo conocerás- Lobo chifla como llamando un perro, de repente, el cráneo de su moto se levanta y revela una improvisada "casa de perro" hecha de un misil hecho con el nombre en la entrada "DAWG", juniper se asoma un poco a la casa mira unos enormes ojos rojos que miran desde la obscuridad, juniper escapa de la embestida de un enorme perro Buldog blanco de su tamaño, ojos rojos como los de lobo y enormes colmillos babeantes y espumosos- DAWG!, ven aquí muchacho!- La cara de ferocidad del perro cambia a una amigable pero igual de amenazadora, el perro se abalanza sobre lobo y este le muerde un brazo , lobo lo eleva con todo y perro señalándolo sonriente- Dawg esta de buen humor hoy!- Lobo toma a juniper del brazo y toca el brazalete, - Elijo a Dawg!- y de repente un brillo aparece al rededor del cuello del perro, este suelta el brazo de lobo y una luz ciega a todos, cuando la luz se disipa, Dawg tiene un collar que es copia exacta del brazalete de jun, lobo se inclina para hablarle al perro- escucha cachorrito, tu misión ahora, hasta que yo regrese, es que mantengas este lugar en orden, que ninguna clase de cosa que haga brillar tu collar cause bullicio, si algo lo hace, lo puedes usar de juguete de mascar o pensar que es un gato de tanagar, listo Dawg?- el perro ladra de aprobación, lobo le deja su casa- misil en el suelo y saca de ella un enorme hidrante junto con un juguete para perro que chilla en forma de superman, dawg de inmediato muerde el muñeco – Vámonos, tu ciudad esta en buenas patas!- Lobo se eleva y jala a juniper de nuevo de los pantalones y la sube en la moto – seguro que es de confiar?- Lobo da una bocanada a su puro y exhala humo por la nariz- es un perro czarniano, mi perro, yo me preocuparía mas por el próximo idiota que intentara algo ahora- Dawg sigue mordiendo su juguete de superman y haciéndolo chillar cuando la tierra tiembla, el cielo se torna rojo, los habitantes corren despavoridos y del centro de la ciudad emerge un ejercito de demonios y hellspawns con el malebolgia liderándolos, el collar de dawg suena y suelta su juguete y empieza a gruñir – así es mi ejercito, maten, destruyan, coman y desmiembren, que el cielo sepa, que haremos nuestra escalera hacia ellos con los sus huesos, que tiemble el Elysium, que corran los arcángeles, que Dios se cuide, porque el nuevo emperador, quiere su trono, ahora- de pronto, el malebogia siente detrás de el un gruñido de perro, este voltea y ve a Dawg – miren que bonito cachorrito- dice el malebolgia en tono burlón, Dawg se le abalanza hacia la cara y solo se escuchan gritos de auxilio de los seres demoniacos

Mientras, de vuelta en la ciudad de townsville…

-Jonny, que pelea, mi amigo!- - así es Nick, Red X a demostrado que ningún tipo de mutante puede contra una mente ágil y un edifico cayéndose- - bueno jonny, si no hubiera salido primero cara o cruz y luego red no hubiera elegido la ventaja de terreno, la historia seria otra para killer crock, pero quien se fija?, volvamos a la acción- en la arena unas plataformas suben a los siguientes competidores, se ve un casco morado y blanco surgir junto con un peludo simio verde con una enorme llave de tuercas que porta como si fuera una espada, y su oponente, un payaso gordo y enano de cara pintada de azul y ojos rojos semi-calvo con pelo blanco y vestido de cuero negro y con una sonrisa siniestra y una apariencia regordeta y repulsiva

-en la esquina roja, el azote de townsville, el terror de las bananas, el auto nombrado Genio del mal: MOJO-JOJO!- la gente empezó a vitorear a mojo, levantaba su llave en señal de triunfo, donde señalaba empezaba una ola.

- y en la esquina azul, una creatura que solo se podría describir como siniestra, el monstruo de New york, - empieza a haber humo alrededor del payaso que lo cubre y dentro del humo se escuchan sonidos como de carne y tela rompiéndose – al creatura que en sus pesadillas jamás los dejara, el orgullo de la octava esfera del infierno: VIOLATOR!!- la nube se disipa y se muestra una creatura enorme de color blanco de enormes ojos rojos como de insecto, unas fauces mas grandes llenas de dientes afilados y tres cuernos gritando y llamando a la multitud, algunos fanáticos vitoreaban su nombre y en una esquina de un palco se veía a cuatro monstruos parecidos de diferentes colores gritando y chiflando – Vamos hermano, muestra lo que un phlebiac puede hacer!!- los cuatros monstruos se levantaron mostrando que tenían pantalones, se voltearon bajando se los pantalones y mostraron unos calzoncillos pintados con una pancarta junta

**PHLEBIAC'S RULES! **

Un holograma de holly sale junto con la rueda – ahora giraremos la…- - si, si , si, solo gírela para terminar con este payaso, terminemos con esto…- interrumpió mojo, Violator se puso frente a mojo- el único desmembrado aquí serás tu, chimpancé!- Holly enojado los mira como lo interrumpieron, chasquea los dedos y son separados por los robots réferis – como decía, giremos la rueda de la masacre- la rueda gira, mojo solo pule su llave mientras que violator mira a sus hermanos Vindicator, vacilator, vandalicer y vaporaicer hacer el ridículo con otra pancarta con la frase "los hellspawns apestan!" la rueda se detiene y holly grita el reto –MONSTERMANIA!!!- tanto mojo como violator se miraron cuando holly apunta a una puerta, la puerta 5 y de ella entra un enorme gusano con una boca dentada y una cola terminada en aguijón como el de un escorpión, - creo que saben las reglas de monstermania, aun así se las diré: el que mate a la bestia sin morir gana, si ambos sobreviven pasan a la siguiente ronda, comiencen,- Violator mira al enorme gusano – Un gusano marino de los paramos de la galaxia vexus… pan comido!- de repente, Violator siente pasos detrás de el y ve que mojo utilizo su cabeza y cuernos como trampolín y se abalanzo contra el gusano, mojo clavo su llave en uno de los extremos del gusano y de un bolsillo saco su pistola laser y empezó a dispara, el gusano al sentir dolor empezó a intentar morderlo mientras con su cola intentaba clavar su aguijón mientras mojo lo esquivaba – Diablos Nick, no veía tal salvajismo desde la ultima película de conan con swatzeneger- - Jonny, yo difiero, no viste la ultima reunión sindical de Mtv cuando repartieron los bonos de navidad- Violator se abalanza hacia la boca y entra a las enormes fauces del monstruo, mojo mira al seguir disparando como el demonio era engullido por el gusano- quien es el idiota ahora, porque yo no, yo soy el mejor y ganare esta pelea por ser el mejor- por un momento casi le clava el aguijón el gusano, Mojo espero el ultimo intento del aguijón, se agarro del mismo, desclavo su llave y el gusano emitió un grito intentando morder a mojo, de repente el gusano empezó a sangrar con un color azul, mojo se columpio del aguijón y cayo sobre lo que seria la cabeza del gusano, este seguía intentando morderlo mientras empezaba a sangra por la boca, mojo miraba el aguijón, esquivaba con destreza- Oye imbécil, no me das!- el gusano arremetió contra moyo y engancho su llave al aguijón, este se sacudía junto con la cola hasta que rompió el aguijón y cajo al suelo junto con el, Mojo miro que el gusano ahora lo tenia listo para engullirlo, empezó a sangrar mas por la boca, mojo rodando, esquivo la mordida del gusano- quieres comer algo lombriz, come esto!- el monstruo arremetió una vez mas y mojo apoyándose en la llave dio un salto se puso al lado de la boca el gusano se sacudió como loco intentando zafarse a mojo de el, arremetía con una cola con un aguijón recién formado , mojo esquivan y escalaba hasta llegar al la cabeza del gusano, mojo tomo el aguijón y con todas sus fuerzas lo clavo en el gusano, la bestia se paro en seco total, un silencio total lleno al coliseo, mojo miro a la bestia que parecía congelada – Ya gane?- de repente mojo se resbala porque algo saca de un golpe un cerebro enorme el gusano se desplomo con una cabeza reventada y de ella saliendo Violator con el cerebro del monstruo y el aguijón que clavo mojo sobre el mismo, Violator grita de victoria, el coliseo rompe en euforia, - Guau, Jonny, viste eso?- Lo vi Nick es como tener a marilyn manson de vuelta- el holograma de holly aparece frente a los dos guerreros – muy bien hecho, muy pocos sobreviven a un gusano marino de la galaxia Vexus…felicidades, ambos pasaran a la siguiente ronda ambos se ven y se repinte lo mismo – ese idiota sobrevivió?!, no es justo- y ambos salen de la arena por diferentes puertas- maldito simio de feria, cuando pueda lo usare de hijo dental y con lo que sobre me hare un gorro- Mojo miraba a su reciente rival- mírenlo, es todo un ejemplo del salvajismo sin cerebro, como soy un genio, será fácil derrotarlo, lo dejare así por ahora!- y ambos se dan una ultima mirada

Lobo olfatea mientras juniper se aferra a la moto, lobo vislumbra en la lejanía lo que queda de la ciudad de townsville y el gran coliseo- y con tiempo de sobra- de repente el comunicador de la moto suena – avaricia verde a rabioso, responde rabioso- lobo presiona un botón – la próxima vez, yo escogeré los nombres de acuerdo "grano con patas"?- Holly hace un ruido inentendible y sigue – te tengo dos trabajos mas, son mas rápidos que este- Lobo para en seco la moto al grado que juniper casi cae , lobo la detiene del pantalón de nuevo y la sube- No soy tu mensajero ni Ebay… mas vale que sea bueno- Holly suspira – en unos segundos se abrirá un portal a otro mundo, solo tráeme a las chicas que aparecerá en pantalla- lobo mira por todos lados – que estúpida pantalla?- de repente llega con lobo un mini robot rojo de holly y se vuelve una pantalla mostrando a Jenny wakeman y cambia una foto a jinx – Muy bien viejo, ya me canse… a menos de que me pagues ahora por ellas no me moveré de aquí- Holly aparece en pantalla – sabia que dirías eso y prepare algo para ti- el robot abre su cabeza y expulsa una enorme bolsa, lobo la abre y esta llena de billetes y joyas- Así, estamos hablando mi idioma, y bien , Donde esta esa tal Jenny?- Holly aparece de nuevo en pantalla- en un momento veras la entrada frente a ti- el robot apaga la pantalla y saca una antena – Y yo que?- pregunta juniper- No te preocupes, esto será MUuuy Rápido- enfrente de lobo aparece un hoyo dimensional que brilla de amarillo,- sujétate fuerte cariño, va a ser un viaje agitado- Lobo arranca a toda velocidad dentro de la puerta, Lobo para los que lo ven en tremorton fue una ráfaga que azoto arboles y cables de electricidad a su paso, el de alguna manera sabia a donde ir….-

En el centro de tremorton se esta llevando a cabo la XXIV convención de superhéroes y vigilantes, la estrella del momento es el mismísimo capitán América junto con algunos miembros de los Advengers, Jenny se pasea como si nada, se tropieza con varias caras conocidas, de repente frente a ella siente un flash, sube la mirada y ve a Spiderman bajando con una foto suya y de el- No puedo creerlo!, Spiderman aquí? Y me ha tomado una foto?- Baja del techo – vamos, dime spidey, solo quería un autógrafo tuyo, se dice que serás la novata de este año- Jenny muestra un sonrojo azul – Yo? La novata del año?- Spiderman dispara una telaraña al techo y deja la cámara y posa junto con Jenny- si, según lo que escuche , esta nominada junto con ese tipo – señalando a Danny phantom hablando con bestia y storm – el también tiene muchas posibilidades, claro siempre y cuando no pase nada aquí- Jenny da una sonrisa burlona- vamos, estamos en la convenció de superhéroes mas importante del mundo, quien seria tan loco como para entra aquí?- de repente una explosión en el stand donde se encontraba daredevil y reed richads explicando como identificar a un skrull estalla en mil pedazos todos los superhéroes del alrededor esquivan y otros se encuentran en los escombros y de la nube de polvo sale lobo disparando a todos lados – No, NO, este no es, Guapa, NO tampoco, mucho mono y mona musculoso pero no esta….AJA!- el sentido arácnido se activa de inmediato seguido de un "oh Ho!- spiderman toma a Jenny salta hacia una pared…- quien diablos es ese tipo?- Spiderman se trepa por los edificios escapando – su nombre es lobo, es de otro universo, y no quieres conocerlo- Lobo mira a su presa siendo rescatada- Hey! Vuele aquí lindura!, eres la paga de hoy- Lobo se acelera a toda velocidad a alcanzara spiderman y los héroes lo intentan alcanzar, lobo los mira de reojo- Sayonara idiotas, híper velocidad- y aprieta un botón con la leyenda "en serio, no quieres saber a cuanta velocidad vas a ir ahora!" y la moto sale dispara, Danny phantom de alguna manera junto con quicksilve alcanza a lobo, lobo los mira, saca una pistola y empieza a disparar- largo penitentes!- Lobo dispara y Quiksilver lo esquiva, Danny solo se hizo fantasma y siguió mas de cerca de lobo, cuando quicksilver casi alcanzo a lobo esquivando, lobo le pateo la cara dejándolo sangrando le la nariz Danny ahora el único que quedaba, Lobo miro adelante y ya casi había alcanzado a spiderman y Jenny, Lobo apretó un botón y de el cráneo salieron miles de misiles , para spiderman fueron imposibles de esquivar, todos estallaron y soltaron gas y electricidad, Spiderman tose y cae mientras Jenny pierde el sentido lobo los atrapa y los deja colgando del frente de su moto – Ahora Holly!- a unas calles de donde se encontraba lobo se abrió una puerta similar a la de entrada con vista a townsville Lobo no nota a Danny que lo va a golpear, este se aferra a la moto cuando arranca de nuevo apenas si puede sostenerse a tanta velocidad, de repente lobo se detiene en seco y Danny es disparado hacia townsville, en el frente dela moto salen correas que sujetan a spiderman y a Jenny aferrándolos. Lobo se detiene en seco y mira que varios héroes tapan la entrada a townsville, y el capitán América lidera la barricada- déjalos ir monstruo- lobo los mira con ganas de pelear, saca su reloj de bolsillo y mira la hora – uhm..no hay tiempo de pelear con todos, así que- Juniper, aférrate , esto será el mas movido de todos- Lobo acelera y golpea toda la barricada y el capitán resiste con su escudo – Tonto ñoño azuloso- y lobo aprieta de nuevo el botón "en serio, no quieres saber a cuanta velocidad vas a ir ahora!" y empuja con un gran estallido y un estruendo parecido a los pinos de boliche a los héroes de la barricada , algunos entrando al universo – CHUSA!- y saliendo a toda velocidad Lobo – Ciérrala Holly, Ciérrala!- cuando algunos de los héroes de marvel se dan cuenta , están atrapados en lo que era la ciudad de townsville en este universo Lobo mira a los héroes en el suelo entre ellos el capitán América que se repone y mira a lobo hacerle una L con sus dedos – Nos vemos después "LOOSERS"- y se va directo al coliseo el capitán se levanta, Ironman, She-hulk , Wolverine, Thing, Daredevil, colosusu, jean gray, storm y Thor estaban en el suelo inconscientes- esto apenas comienza y se pondrá feo-

**Score Lobo: tres Ciudades hechas pomada, Universo marvel; Fregado!, Varios héroes marvel en el universo incorrecto, una masacre de demonios por parte de un perro psicótico y sanguinario, el cielo hecho puré y el infierno peor …. **

**Fan Fic más violento e incoherente que: **

**EXCEL SAGA **

Holly en su oficina revisando las cuentas del casino y las apuestas, - maldición, tenemos ganancias, pero si seguimos así iremos a números rojos- Holly mira unas hojas en su oficina. – porque no puedo simplemente sacarles el dinero con un matón normal?- se acomoda en su sillón, toma un cigarro, lo enciende, mira sus anillos un momento y luego se vuelve acomodar resinado – añoro los viejos tiempos de la mafia galáctica, todo era mas fácil, dame el dinero y ya, la gente era mas fácil de engañar, ahora , tengo que recurrir a locos y conscriptos- voltea su silla hacia la ventana- ojala me callera un millón de astrosoles del cielo!- de repente holly baja la cabeza para descansar y al levantarla, ve a lobo que se dirige a su oficina, este solo suspira levantando los ojos de desaprobación, se levanta de su silla, se va hacia un lado de ella y saca de un archivero una sombrilla- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- al terminar su cuenta abre la sombrilla de tal manera que la usa como escudo y entra lobo con todo y motocicleta, destroza el escritorio, la pantalla de plasma, una estatua de holly sosteniendo un planeta con anillos y haciendo una barrida con el motor que quema el resto del la alfombra persa, Holly cierra la sombrilla de golpe con toda la cara morada de enojo – que te parecen 12 millones para empezar?- dice lobo cuando juniper baja y lobo baja a Jinx de sus hombros con un uniforme naranja de prisión y deja caer de su moto a spiderman junto con Jenny. – Que!?- grita holly asombrado- COMO!?- Lobo lo mira con flojera, - si ya acabaste de mirarme como alguien a quien le acabo de rebanar los sesos puedes pagarme ya por lo del taxi- Holly mira a cada uno de los pasajeros de lobo – envié a varios de mis mejores hombres, todos con heridas o perdidos en acción, la prisión era una fortaleza,- mira a Jenny con spiderman en el suelo- eso era una misión suicida, y aun así, aquí están- y finalmente de a juniper, se eleva para verla a la cara – y tu ere la que mas me intriga, mis hombres volvieron con la escusa de que la misión era imposible, y estas aquí, Como lo logro?- Juniper ve a holly con desprecio – esos tipos no fueron rivales, además, tenia otro impedimento fuera de sus limitaciones - Holly se eleva hasta lobo – y tu lograste todo en menos de 9 horas , de que estas hecho?- Lobo exhala una bocanada de humo de su abano en la cara de holly – si, si ,si, ahora me puedes pagar?- Juniper se pone frente a holly – Yo te tengo unas preguntas antes de darte una paliza- Holly la mira extrañado- Tu?, me amenazas a mi?, es una broma?- Holly mira la determinación de Jun, - bien si vamos a eso- Holly chasquea los dedos juniper se va a mover – yo que tu no me movería- dice holly apuntado a una esquina, juniper y lobo voltean y ven a Trixi con una pistola con laser apuntado a la cabeza de Jun- ahora, que me querías preguntar?- Jun baja los brazos – Uhm, nena, buen calibre, quisieras ver el mío?- Dice Lobo a Trixi – ahora no guapo, estoy trabajando- Holly se pone junto a jun- déjame decirte algo, la única razón por la que te traje, es porque he visto como peleas y creo que, si juegas bien tus cartas eres lista , hay posibilidades, y no estoy garantizando nada, solo tal vez, puedas ganar este torneo- Juniper sin moverse lo mira y pregunta – Tantas molestias por mi, es demasiado bueno?, para quien trabajas?- Holly se eleva hasta su cara – No hay mas jefe mas que yo- Lobo carraspea – Y lobo trabaja por quien le pague- -Mejor- Adjunta lobo – Bien, se que tu eres la guardiana, los que volvieron llenaron mis estantes con libros muy interesantes- señala un librero semi destruido- colección ahora incompleta gracias a nuestro amigo, el cazarecompenzas- Juniper se mueve un poco, trixi hace sonar el martillo de la pistola – Bang!, la próxima si estará cargada- Holly voltea de sorpresa – eres buena niña, yo note tus intenciones, pero Trixi si, tiene buena vista, en fin estoy divagando, en que me quede?- holly mira de nuevo a juniper – a si, la Tenxua ze, bien, no creí que lobo lo lograra, a si que seré franco, hay tres mocosas poderosas en este torneo y pienso que al aposta, hay que cubrir la mayor parte de la Ruleta, me explico?, y es por ello que lobo , varios héroes recolectados de otros mundos, portales y dimensiones están aquí, sino yo perdería, me explico?- Juniper mira a trixi de reojo – y querías que participara solo por dinero?- Holly camina y se sienta en lo que queda de su escritorio- así es, ya presenciaste lo que hizo lobo por ti, imagina lo que puedas hacer si lo contratas, claro, si ganas el torneo- Holly mira por primera vez dudosa – vamos, se que la vida de una guardiana es solitaria, imagina, debes de tener un sueño fuera de ese basurero, o No?- Juniper duda en responder- es que yo?- Holly sonríe – Trixi, porque no escoltas a la señorita lee a su habitación de lujo, La imperial- Trixi abre la boca haciendo un ruido de sorpresa, abre los cuatro ojos y deja caer la pistola de sus manos, Juniper no lo nota – Pero señor, es la habitación mas lujosa de todas, ya están reservadas todas!!!, No son para participantes!- Holly la mira calmadamente- Si, inventa algo para eso, ya sabes, un error en el la reservación y otra tontería, solo dásela- y explícale los beneficios de este torneo- Juniper parece en trance pero vagamente con una mirada de esperanza, trixi la toma del brazo y la lleva fuera de la oficina – interesante, tienes labia enano, tal vez eres mas peligroso de lo que pareces- Lobo mira a holly por primera vez con respeto – es la parte de ser el jefe de una mafia intergaláctica- Lobo sube a su moto – seguro que tu cabeza debe valer como 12 o 14 millones- - Se para donde vas lobo y estas pisando suelo peligroso- Lobo mueve un poco su moto para estar frente a de su holly- tranquilo, mientras me sigas pagando estas a salvo, preocúpate cuando se te acabe el dinero- y sale de la oficina carcajeándose holly camina al centro de su oficina y mira a las presas de lobo inconscientes- y ahora quien se llevara a estos?- Holly toma su teléfono y – manden escoltas, no pregunte como pero "el rabioso" lo logro, ………Solo llévenselos y avísenme cuando despierten OK?- Holly cuelga, vuelve a mirar a los inconscientes junto con su oficina destrozada – en serio, añoro los viejos tiempos, eran mas fáciles!-

Lobo deja su motocicleta en los hangares y cuando sale , ve una muchedumbre de mecánicos que custodian el bati-jet – oigan solo me divertía!- los mecánicos no le quitan la mirada de encima mientras sale de los hangares Lobo mira los campamentos de los participantes, voltea un poco y mira que la cantina esta abierta de nuevo y reconstruida, ahora con el letrero "la próstata de holly dead 2"

**La segunda caída de la cantina **

**(dime que no lo esperabas?) **

Lobo entra de nuevo a la cantina sin ser notado, se dirige de nuevo a la barra – Oye paquidermo!, dame una bien espumosa!- cuando grita lobo todos lo miran – que?, no pienso tirar el lugar que me deja beber gratis- Lobo sigue siendo observado y de repente todos salen en estampida hacia fuera de la cantina, el paquidermo sirve la cerveza y sigue a la muchedumbre, lobo se queda solo totalmente, a excepción de un tipo con vestimenta de vaquero – Lobo, cierto?- Lobo toma su cerveza y se voltea al extraño- quien quiere saberlo?- El vaquero baja las botas de la mesa , se levanta y descubre un cuerpo cibernético- Me llamo Baldur, James Baldur, y alguien es lo bastante estúpido o valiente para ofrecer tu cabeza por un alto precio- Lobo mira a James con un flojera, niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa- tienes dos opciones, irte con todas tus partes en una pieza o ser el cliente un millón de los idiotas que lo han intentado- James saca un revolver – pero podríamos hacerlo afuera?, aquí tengo cerveza gratis- James tira una granada que lobo no nota y Lobo explota junto con la barra, Lobo se levanta- Muy bien Novato, TU TE LO BUSCASTE!- Lobo desenrolla el garfio y lo dirige a los pies de james, jala la cadena y tira a vaquero, Lobo se levanta y saca dos pistolas grandes, james apunta a la cabeza y lobo patea su arma que hace un agujero en una pared de la cantina – Regla N° 1 Novato: "The main Man" juega bajo sus reglas,- James mueve un poco el pie y patea a lobo en la entrepierna – Yo también!- Lobo se encoje un poco y luego se reincorpora solito- pateas como niñita, veamos si corres igual- Lobo dispara y James esquiva usando lo que encuentra como escudo, destrozando muebles , mesas y sillas de la cantina – es todo lo que tienes czarniano!?- James ve rodar una granada "frag!" - ho Diabl..!- Y james es expulsado por la explosión hasta el otro lado de la cantina- eso fue por la granada, ahora va la patada!- lobo toma el garfio de nuevo y lo gira hasta golpear a james en la cara- James escupe sangre- Oh Hombre maquina! – Aun mas divertido- Lobo guarda las pistolas y se lanza en una lucha mano a mano, golpes y patadas se reparten entre los contendientes y los curiosos miran la lucha con miedo- que? Ya cansado novato?, apenas caliento motores- James se tambalea con la falta de un brazo mecánico , este levanta el otro brazo y acribilla a lobo dejándolo lleno de balas y aparentemente muerto, James sonríe – y quédate hay!, basura!- James se acerca al cuerpo de lobo para recoger su brazo, cuando uno de los brazos de lobo levanta una ametralladora y dispara a las piernas de james destrozándolas , James de cunclillas mira a lobo regenerarse – creo que nadie te dijo de mi curación rápida, he novato?- James lo ve con odio – eres un maldito, anda , mátame, si eres tan hombre!- Lobo guarda su pistola – claro, pero primero me divertiré- fuera de la cantina se escuchaba gritos y sonidos de demolición y luego un silencio, lobo se encontraba rodeado de viseras y partes mecánicas – Bueno, adiós james, me saludas a Bob de mi parte – de una parte mecánica que fue parte del torso se abre un contador – detección de vida negativa, ritmo cardiaco negativo, secuencia de auto-destrucción activada….- Lobo voltea y mira un contador en 5 segundos, lobo corre hacia la puerta y salta fuera dela cantina – 3, 2 , 1 que tenga un buen día!- la cantina estalla con un resplandor morado que la explosión se detiene en seco y luego implota en una esferita negra que hace "pop" desapareciendo todo lo que era la cantina, lobo se levanta sacudiéndose el polvo y se dirige hacia dentro del coliseo , el paquidermo mira donde estaba su cantina , este grita jalándose los pocos pelos de su cabeza – la próxima vez, que no sea de madera!- Y lobo se dirige a dentro del coliseo con carcajadas , deja de reír – en verdad, eso estuvo cerca!-

**2do Día **

Blosson despierta en la cama del hotel y nota que esta sola, esta se limpia la cara y va hacia la pequeña sala de la habitación y Ve a buttercup viendo en el televisor en el televisor, esta lobo que destrozar un Robot de cuatro brazos y luego estamparlo en la pared, tomarlo de una pata- brazo de nuevo y lanzarlo hacia la cámara , la imagen se congela y se reduce mostrando a Jonny Gómez – Y eso fue lo que paso en la ultima pelea del primer día del GTGG, donde lobo destrozo al auntonombrado "invencible" General grevios, como hoy es sábado temprano es lo mas que podemos mostrar, lo que podemos decir por ahora, es que se puso mas violento cuando lobo descubrió que era un ciborg alienígena- Blosson mira a buttercup fascinada con la pelea – aun no se que te entusiasma de esta cosa- Buttercup no la escucha y sigue viendo la televisión - y en una noticia relacionada, la cantina clandestina , fue explotada, dos veces en el mismo día, se cree que lobo estuvo involucrado, Jonny, crees que esto tenga que ver con el anuncio que dijo que daría hoy Holly- - No lo creo Nick, yo intuyo que esa sorpresa tendrá mas que ver con las misteriosas luces fuera de la ciudad de anoche , Blosson se regresa – Luces misteriosas?- - Aburrido!- Buttercup va a cambiarle cuando blosson la detiene , en la pantalla se ven luces de color naranja y amarillo que aparecen y desaparecen- Lo que pude decir este comentarista es que no parece nada conocido, ni siquiera cuando estas se pararon por completo- Blosson va a decir algo cuando tocan la puerta- Desayuno!- Bubbles sale del baño vestida y recién bañada mientras el profesor sigue mirando la ventana- esta bien, yo abro- Blosson con enfado, abre la puerta y Entra Bruno, el cocinero de piel amarilla con cuatro brazos y parecido al supermodelo Fabio, este entra con un carrito de servicio con varios platos – A ver, amores, su papi pidió esto para ustedes tuve que memorizar muchos libros de cocina terráquea, pero valió la pena, para Blosson, pidió una ensalada verde con aderezo cesar, para buttercup unos Hot cakes con jamón acompañados de un huevo estrellado y para Bubbles pidió una ensalada te frutas terrestre de temporada- las niñas miraron el desayuno imponente- Y para el musculoso de su papi- el profesor suda al sentirse acosado por Bruno- prepare mi Famoso licuado de **plátano , nueces **y** avellanas**, Con vainilla francesa y un toque de moka- el profesor lo mira con miedo, esta a punto de sacar la cartera cuando lo detiene Bruno- No, no Cariño, esto hoy lo paga la casa, y espero que haya una forma muy interesante de compensarlo después- El profesor se aleja un poco de Bruno, este deja los platos en una mesita de desayuno y se enfila a la salida- bueno, los dejo, buen provecho – Bruno va a salir cuando se detiene y regresa – lo olvidaba , el jefe quiere que este en la arena o que enciendan el televisor a las nueve de la mañana, tiene algo importante o algo así- y Bruno sale de la habitación, las niñas se miraron entre si- algo importante?, debe ser algo para los competidores- dice buttercup – sea lo que sea, es mejor seguir su juego por ahora, en todo caso, ya no puede dañar mas la ciudad- Dice Blosson- Bubbles toma una cuchara y empieza a comer, - y si, decide dejarnos ir?- tanto Bubbles como Buttercup la mira con enojo – Lo mas seguro es que sea otra tonta regla para su juego- Buttercup la mira a blosson enojada- no es un tonto juego, es el mas divertido evento en el que haya estado!, y si llegamos a ganar, seriamos millonarias- Blosson va a decir algo cuando reflexiona – eso es un buen punto – Niñas, están olvidando que son heroínas? – grita el profesor – No profesor- dicen las tres – la ciudad esta en ruinas, es un milagro que no hayan tocado los suburbios todavía- en eso se escucha una explosión a lo lejos que retumba en toda la ciudad , tanto las niñas como el profesor miraron la ventana y miraron una ráfaga de fuego morado en los suburbios que desapareció tan rápido como apareció, - sea lo que sea , se ve peligroso, debemos ir- las niñas apoyaron a blosson, en cuanto fueron a la puerta, Jennifer la detiene- a donde tan deprisa?- Las tres niñas se detienen en seco, - Holly me dijo que las vigilara para que no escaparan, y veo que tenia razón, ….. le debo un dolllar!- Blosson se adelanta a la cara de Jennifer- somos heroínas y acabamos de ver una luz muy extraña cerca de nuestra casa- Jennifer pone una cara mas seria, Toma a blosson de ambos brazos la empieza a zarandear- de que color era?, era fuego, Que tanto Duro?, Dime!!- Blosson intenta contestar a pesar de tanto movimiento – Morado!!... fue muy rápido…- Jennifer suelta a Blosson- Maldita sea!, nos siguió!, Ustedes no salen de aquí, - - y quien nos va a detener?- Jennifer saca dos de las katanas- odio hacerles esto – las katanas se ponen en ataque, las chicas van a atacar, cuando Jennifer sueltas katanas y golpea en la cabeza a niñas con cada puño y capturándolas con el brazo que no utilizo, Jennifer entra y le entrega las niñas al profesor – NO deben salir hasta que yo lo diga- Jennifer cierra la puerta, saca un trasmisor- Señor!, es urgente… el nos siguió…..NO FUE MI CULPA!...Seguramente Access tuvo que ver con esto….. Y entonces que hago?...Si, … si, …. Y entonces me llevo a Lobo?... Sabe de que hablo!... bien… si, lo hare…. Si señor!- guarda el transmisor y se dirige al profesor – Donde las vieron?- el profesor señala la ventana y el lugar,- No se muevan de aquí, no solo es peligroso, es malo para el negocio… y díganles que lo lamento por engañarlas- y Jennifer sale dispara de la habitación Gritando "¿Dónde ESTA ACCESS?" .

Lobo despierta en su motocicleta ignorando todo, - me caería bien un trago y algo para comer- de un salto se levanta de la moto y sale de los hangares, los campamentos aun están en silencio, y hay poca actividad, Lobo se dirige a la cantina que esta abierta y con algunos clientes de mañana, Mira que ahora esta hecha de metal reforzado, partes de tanques y naves insignia, se ve la barra era la nave de un caza recompensas – Veo que le diste un buen uso a la nave de Baldur?- El paquidermo mira a lobo con recelo – he estado en miles de galaxias, he servido a miles de dioses y demonios en una misma cantina sin que esta es caiga en pedazos , he logrado mantener el lugar en orden, pero nunca , había conocido, a alguien como TU!- Lobo lo mira con una sonrisa- no sigas , me harás sonrojar, que veneno tienes para desayunar?- El paquidermo lo mira con mucho enojo, le avienta una carta vieja y polvorienta- Uhmm, este no… este tampoco… eso suena bien… tráeme un 5 con cerveza – El paquidermo limpia un cráneo- Crudo o cocido?- Lobo Olfatea hacia atrás de la cantina – termino medio- el paquidermos se va a una parte interior de la cantina, Lobo mira a los otros clientes – Muy pocos para una buena pelea y muchos para divertirme un rato- Lobo se resigan a esperar un poco en la barra, mira los saleros con los saleros , destroza uno con la mano hasta hacerlo polvo, luego toma un poco de grasa y lodo del suelo, la une con el salero molido y moldea un cráneo que luego pulveriza con la mano hasta volverlo polvo otra vez, busca dentro de la nave- barra otro salero y mete el polvo dentro del salero vacio, el paquidermo llega – servido!, Plato de Sesos de Dragón Athasiano con lengua de Gusano marciano en leche , que te aproveche!- Lobo mira el plato, los que estaban presentes miraron el plato un poco hasta que uno salió de la cantina y vomito fuera de ella – DELICIOSO!- Y lobo tomo una cuchara y empezó a comer el plato, los que lo miraron , siguieron al primero en su acto fuera de la cantina, mientras lobo seguía engullendo hasta limpiar el plato- que hay de postre?- el paquidermo se sostenía la boca con ambas manos del asco- Solo vete- Lobo dejo una moneda y se fue, el paquidermo la tomo, la mordió y luego miro a lobo con enojo – tacaño!- .

Lobo salía de la cantina cuando miro hacia arriba y encontró a Jennifer llena de vendajes y bajando con unas naves una extraña cruz que contenía a alguien tapado totalmente , lobo silbo y su moto apareció de inmediato , se subió en ella y se elevo hasta donde estaba Jennifer, se bajo para hablar con Jennifer – Oye lindura, que te paso?- Jennifer mira a lobo de reojo – Nada, solo gajes del oficio- Lobo miro todas las heridas, apestaban a magia, conocida y a la vez extraña. – quien esta en su caja?- Jennifer lo empuja – es algo que no debes tocar, ver , oler, y sobre todo…hablar con el…yo diría que es mas peligroso que tu- Lobo quita a Jennifer – Mas peligroso que yo?, MAS PELIGROSO QUE YO, te enseñare que es peligroso- Lobo quita guardias y destroza armas para llegar con el ser encerrado en la extraña cruz, Jennifer se reincorpora, y lanza una granada , Lobo mira dentro del visor donde va la cabeza , ve un tipo con un casco amarillo muy conocido sin darse cuenta de la granada – Doc Fate?- lobo siente el estallido demasiado tarde el gas lo cubre a el y se marea terminado en el suelo, Jennifer se levanta y carga a lobo- Como es que termino cargando a este tipo?, TERMINEN CON ESO, QUE NO SALGA POR NINGUN MOTIVO!- los guardias asentaron y siguieron con lo suyo- Jennifer bajo a lobo por el elevador – ya casi es hora de que El jefe de su anuncio-

Holly en su habitación, se arreglaba , acomodaba su corbata roja, se ponía un saco blanco y metía una rosa en el bolsillo, tarareaba y una melodía de kiss atándose los cordones, en un intercomunicador le avisaban que ya casi era hora – si, ya voy!, todo esta listo?- un guardaespaldas holográfico miraba una tabla con papeles- si, la crisis fue superada, lo tenemos en el centro de la arena y listo para su discurso- Holly se miraba al espejo y hacia ademanes de galán barato – y los demás?- - listos, dominados y obedientes…. Excepto uno - Holly no miro, solo hizo una pausa – déjame adivinar?, el pato?- - si señor, pero lo convencimos como al czarniano- holly sonríe al ponerse la colonia – en ese caso, ya bajo- el holograma desaparece y holly sale de su habitación, camina unos pasos, y Trixi y Jennifer ya la esperan, ambas con vendajes y curaciones, los tres entran al elevador – no fue tan difícil, verdad?- tanto trixi como Jennifer lo miraron con enojo- en fin, solo sonrían, luzcan hermosas, porque ya es hora!- Dice holly al escuchar la ovación del coliseo , holly sale del elevador y es conducido a una plataforma, esta empieza a elevarse y el rugido de la multitud no se hace esperar, todos vitorean a Holly que se encuentra de espalda a la enorme cruz-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, LES PIDO UN POCO DE SILENCIO POR FABOR- el coliseo se pone en silencio – COMO SABEN, HAY SERES DE TODOS LOS CONFINES DE LA GALAXIA Y HEMOS TRAIDO INCLUSO DE OTROS MUNDO, PERO AUN NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA LLENAR CADA CENTAVO QUE PAGARON POR EL BOLETO- empezaron los susurros en todo el coliseo - Y ES POR ELLO QUE BUSCAMOS A LOS MEJORES GUERREOS QUE SU BOLSILLO PUEDA COSTEAR, CON UAN AYUDA QUE QUIERE PREMANECER ANONIMA, Y MIS GUARDAESPALDAS, HEMOS LOGRADO TRAER ENTRENENIMIENO DE CALIDAD, Y ANTES DE ELLO DEVEMOS REMONTARNOS AL PASADO - los susurros se hacen mas fuertes- HACE UNOS AÑOS, HUBO UN CHOQUE DE MUNDOS QUE CREO UNO NUEVO, Y CON AYUDA DE UN SER CASI SE DESTRUYE NUESTRO MUNDO, PERO SE SALV Y ESE MUNDO VIVE, CLARO , NADIE RECUEDA ESTO, PORQUE DOS HECHICEROS PODEROSOS DE AMBOS MUNDOS BORRARON DE TODOS ESE CONOCIMIENTO…..O AL MENOS ESO CREYERON…- la ultima fila grita algo – YA DILO DE UNA VEZ! – Holly carraspea - DEACUERDO, DETRÁS DE MI, SE ENCUENTRA EL SER MAS PODEROSO DE ESE MUNDO, EL UNICO QUE PODRIA AGUAR NUESTRA FIESTA – Holly acciona un botón, y el metal se vuelve trasparente - EL DOCTOR STRANGE FATE!- La multitud asombrada mira al hechicero del casco del Doctor fate y la capa del doctor strange en un hombre que era sostenido por enormes grilletes metálicos con extrañas runas grabadas y brillantes, la multitud empieza abuchear al Doctor y aventarle basura- TRANQUILOS, NO PUEDE HACERLES DAÑO, Y COMO PRUEBA DE ELLO LES TRAIGO A OS MEJORES HEROES PARA ESTE TORNEO- una plataforma se empieza a elevar con varios héroes fusionados- EL HEROE LEGENDARIO: SUPER SOLDIER, EL MEJOR DETECTIVE: DARCKCLAWN, UN CHICO EXTRA ORDINARIO: SPIDER-BOY Y POR ULTIMO Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE LO…- Holly mira a los héroes detrás de ellos y nota que falta uno, se dirige a trixi y baja para susurrare- en donde esta el pato?- en ese momento una motocicleta en forma de pico de pato baja disparando hacia los héroes amalgam, los héroes y holly se quitan mientras que Jennifer con las katanas desvía las balas y se defiende, la moto se estrella y de ella sale un pato de ojos rojos con un puro en la boca, cabello negro, vestido como si fuera lobo, de un brazo musculoso y otro como si fuera una caricatura en la que esta enrollado un garfio con cadena – YA LLEGE NENAS!!!- Holly mira al pato y como es recibido con ovaciones por su entrada que dejo con los disparos su nombre en la arena: LOBO THE DUCK!

**ontinuara……..**


	18. The savage Sword of Lobo the Duck10000

**The savage Sword of Lobo the Duck # One Billon **

Atención lector: este capitulo se puede considerar un receso de el mundo que cree para este crossover, este capitulo es un extraen donde esplico un poco como los héroes del mundo amalgam llegaron al mundo de Dc (o al menos mi interpretación) y me tome la libertad hacer amalgam de otros mundos para darle sabor a ello, no totalmente necesario para la trama leerlo, pero si se quiere entender unas cosa mas adelante se puede leer, además de que se pueden llevar una que otra sorpresa,

Cap.

PD: recuerden que en este capitulo hago énfasis a que es el universo Amalgam,no es Ni DC ni Marvel sino ambos , asi que la otras Amalgams, piénsenlas igual

Resumen de "lobo the duck del 1 al 999999999999999… Bueno ya me entendieron"

Después de que nuestro pato psicópata favorito lograra salvar a la tierra de las garras de Gold Kidney- lady y sus kidnoids por medio de el botón de reversa(1), tenia que revivir a los héroes del mundo amalgam para poder recibir su paga completa, al primero en revivir fue al Doc, Strage fate para que el mundo pudiera existir, luego después de eventos cósmicos que incluyen una paliza a los Asgods , al inframundo, y una patada de expulsión de por vida del paraiso, el mundo amalgam volvió a la normalidad y Nuestro psicópata favorito siguió en sus asuntos, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que un nuevo villano llamado Monslaugth amenazo (de nuevo) al universo amalgam desde sus mismos cimientos de la realidad, reclutando a otros villanos, entre ellos a Dr. Domsday, Galacticac, Hyena, Ras'-a- pocalipse y a Green Skull ,pero con ayuda de un portal del tiempo y la inesperada traición de Thanoseid a monslaught, se logro la ayuda de héroes del futuro, entre ellos Spider-boy 2099 y la nueva Darkclawn: Laura Mginnis (2), logrando vencer y restablecer el orden, luego de varios contratos de mercenario, alianzas y expulsiones de la League X y de fundar por accidente el reciente formado grupo Titans X(3), Lobo the duck se encontraba en su asteroide favorito con un six-pack en una cantina local relajándose un poco antes de que otra tontería lo moleste o la próxima pelea de cantina comience… lo que ocurra primero!

-que dia de pensadores!- dice el pato sosteniendo una enorme lata de cerveza con su raquítico brazo, se voltea un poco y mira a todos en la cantina en el suelo, con huesos rotos, agujeros de bala, otros con mordidas y picotazos – creo que me excedí esta vez….NAH!- el pato mira la barra y saca a un tipo calvo temblando que aun limpia un tarro de cristal – oye Pop's!, no hay nadie mas con quien pueda divertirme?- el tipo sigue temblando, lobo le apunta una pistola a la cara- dime ya, no tengo tanta paciencia, Cuack!- el calvo señala a una mesa que tenia a unas creaturas que parecían pulpos gelatinosos verdes , se acercavan a lobo sacado lasers y toda clase de armas- Cuack!? Pensé que los yugopotamos fueron cosnquistados por la armada de Glorths, en fin- Lobo deja caer a pop's y empieza a disparar sin chistar, los yugopotamos levantan un escudo, - oye Dwang!- del otro lado del escudo, un perro buldog se aparece frente a los yugopotamos con una apariencia parecida a nigthcrawler mordiendo a uno en la cara y desapareciendo en una nube morada – yo que ustedes no haría enfadar a Imposible Dwang- el perro reaparece detrás de los yugopotamos con apariencia de hulk, lobo se voltea al oir los gritos de horror y aplastar de algo gelatinosos- que porquería!, dame otra Pop's- e imposible Dwang aparece junto al pato ahora en forma de irquem – nunca te cansas que causar problemas pato?- lobo se voltea y ve a una robot femenina de cabello verde-azul con una franja roja en el frente y el símbolo tenxua zen en la camiseta – Jenny?, que te trae a este basurero?- Jenny tira aun tipo que estaba desmayado en una banca de la barra y se sienta junto a lobo y Dwang ahora con apariencia de hellspawn – solo vine a esperar un contacto, es todo- Lobo mira de nuevo a los cuerpos en la cantina – espero que no haya estado con los pensadores de aquí,- - Yo también, pop's! aceite de motor por favor- Pop's se arrastra hacia una caja y le sirve una lata – y que cuentas?- Lobo se concentra en una mosca que derriva con disparo- no mucho, acabo de ayudar a Darkclawn a atropellar unos cuantos payasos de Hyena, destrui una parvada de irkems del imperio Glorth, Bevarleve me volvió a patear el trasero, conquiste algunos corazones femeninos, le volvi a golpear la cara a thanoseid, me burle de super estúpido, lo de siempre – Jenny lo mira con una envidia – parece que todo es diversión en la vida de lobo the duck, amigo, te envidio, yo solo voy a misiones que tengan que ver con el equilibrio mágico- - para eso te ensamblaron, eres la ten jua que!- interrumpe el pato- ni me lo recuerdes, yo tuve que responder cuando la plaga X casi destruyo los mundos- Lobo hecha carcajadas de pato- claro, el dia que todos los humanos se volvieron mutantes, cadmus me contrato, y junto con spider-boy y el Doc pudimos restaurar a su estado original, claro(4)- el pato se carcajea mientras dwang se aparece frente a Jenny en forma de joker – ja, ja, ja que gracioso, tan gracioso como cuando te comiste los sesos de super soldier, thorion y Darkclawn (5)- Lobo pone una cara mas seria y luego se pone ligeramente verde, imposible dwang aparece en forma de deadman- si, aun recuerdo el sabor a sesos de ellos, pero conseguía mas chicas como zombie6- Jenny lo mira con un poco de respulsion- si bueno, de no ser por el Doc strange fate , todos los héroes aun serian zombies y parte de la ayuda fue de tu perro, Imposible Dwang(7)- Dwang mordisquea el brazo de alguien en el suelo y para cuando Jenny menciona su nombre ahora con uniforme de Danny phantom y empieza a mover la cola- aun asi, no es nada en comparación de cuando la reina Akuvex se decidió por fin en hacer una invasión, y para colmo, tenia que escoger nueva york, tu cara no tuvo precio!(8)- Jenny se sonroja de pena- además, si el "main-duck" no se hubiera movido rápido, las "niñas de metal" tampoco hubieran sobrevivido, eso es prueba de que me necesitan, aunque no quieran- Jenny hace unos sonidos de gruñido incompresibles mientras dwang aparece ahora como superman- pero hay algo que aun no entiendo?- Lobo mira a Jenny, este sube sus patas a la barra y lanza la lata destrozando un espejo- que no entiendes?, el porque eres la única femina que se resiste a mis encantos?(9)- Jenny lo mira con mas repulsión- NO!, …lo que no entiendo es, porque el Doc siempre te contacta a ti?, teniendo a Dex neutrón, Kim Tennyson, Shadowcaster y a mi, porque siempre termina llamándote cuando las cosas se ponen feas?- Lobo mira a Jenny con cara de romatico barato y sonriendo lascivamente con su pico – es porque mi "nena metalica", soy the main Duck, y nunca fallo, me sorprende de Drakgalx o la reina Akuvex no me hayan contratado para acabar con ustedes- Jenny ve que la va a abarzar cuando se para y lobo cae al suelo – algún dia Xj9!, algún dia!- Jenny se levanta y mira la piedra de su brazalete brillar – si, si, oye palmípedo, sabes quien es Bill irkem?- Lobo se levanta del suelo y le sigue Dwang ahora con apariencia de capitán america – Billy?, si, he tenido algunos altercados con el, es el villano con mas suerte que haya visto en mi vida, secuestro a uno de los asgod con una apuesta o algo asi con ayuda de un complice… o al menos es lo que se dice(10)- Jenny se voltea y se inclina para hablarle a la cara a lobo – se dice que esos dos ayudaron sin querer a Akuvex con un nuevo demonio y era lo que venia a averiguar- Lobo mira de nuevo alrededor suyo la destrucción provocada por el- podemos ver si alguien queda vivo, como se llamaba tu contacto?- Jenny mira la destrucción de nuevo- Mark chang, era un yugopotamo- Lobo se queda seco alescuchar lo ultimo emitiendo un quejido seco, Jenny lo nota de inmediatio – NO ME DIGAS!, ESTA MUERTO?- Lobo mira lo que dejo Dwang de sus ultimas victimas y este ahora en forma de Spiderman – define muertos!- Jenny solo emite un sonido de molestia – es el colmo, siempre es lo mismo contigo, alguien es citado en esta cantina o en la de nueva york y tu lo dejas en calidad de donador de órganos!- Lobo muestra una cara tranquila , saca un habano, usa la mano de Jenny como ecnecdedor, Jenny se sorprende de la acción y luego se molesta- ESTAS ESCUCHANDOME POR LO MENOS?!- lobo exhala una bocanada del humo del habano en la cara de Jenny –tranquila "nena de acero" igual que las otras veces, se lo llevaremos al "Doc" y asunto resuelto- Jenni cruza los brazos- alguna vez haz preguntado antes de matar algo?- lobo pone una cara de hipócrita y Dwang se coloca con una cara igual con forma de The Thing- que es preguntar?- Jenny solo hace un ruido de gruñido – solo ayudame a llevarlos con el Doc, deacuredo- Jenny empieza a cargar los cuerpos gelatinosos, Lobo le toca un hombro carraspeando, Jenny se voltea y mira a Lobo haciendo un ademan de dinero con los dedos, Jenny alza los ojos de desapruebo – si, te pagare, pero ayudame!- - asi esta mejor, vez que es mejor amarme que odiarme- Jenny lo mira con enojo, y luego se calma – por alguna razón , no puedo enfadarme contigo- Lobo aplaude y una motocicleta voladora con forma de pico de pato atraviesa la pared, lobo va a la parte de atrás de la moto y abre una enorme cajuela – deposite su basura aquí!- Jenny mete los restos de los guerreros yugopotamos- o cállate!- y Jenny cierra la cajuela, Lobo se sube a su moto, Dwang le sigue en forma de black heart , Jenny esta a punto de subirse cuando lobo le punta con un rifle - Nadie se sube en mi nena excepto "the main duck"- Jenny se baja lentamente- dices eso porque sabes que puedo volar- Lobo guarda su arma y arranca su moto – eso y que ya la destrozaste una vez(11)- Jenny saca sus jets de los pies con un refunfuño- fue un accidente!- Lobo arranca hacia la tierra – cretino!- dice Jenny antes de despegar hacia la tierra.

En New Gotham city se observa como en medio de la ciudad la imponente torre Arkham se postra ante la ciudad como eterno vigilante, en la ventana centrado en su trono flotante , se encuentra el Doctor Strange Fate observando el cielo nocturno, el mira desde su ventana como los vigilantes nocturnos salen a patrullar, una figura se acerca a amo de la magia –señor?- el doctor se voltea de su vigilancia, un anciano de bata oriental de color gris con un peinado extraño llega – dime Myx- -sus invitados estan listos- El doctor se baja del trono flotando y hace un gesto de aprobación, Myx junta sus manos y se empieza a iluminar la habitación con una luz blanca, la luz inunda la habitación y se disipa revelando a un grupo de personas- aquí estan maestro, Kim "10 Posible" Tennyson, Samurai phantom, Ray long "el dragon occidental del aire" pero aun no localizo a la ten xua ze- El doctor se acerca a los recién llegados- bienvenidos, han sido elegidos por sus habilidades, su valentía y su liderazgo, supongo que saben quien soy?- los tres solo acentaron con la cabeza- bien, en ese caso , hire al punto- el doctor toma su baculo y con la otra mano emite unas luces que toman forma de spiderboy y supersoldier- como saben un misterioso ser ha secuestrado a dos de los mas grandes héroes del mundo, y las cosas empeoraran si mis visiones no fallan- - con todo respeto señor fate…- Interrumpe Ray- si los héroes han sido secuestrados, porque no llama a otros mas capacitados?- el doctor flota hasta ray- porque desafortunadamente siento una anomalía cósmica que esta detraz de todo esto, no estoy seguro si de naturalaza mágica o científica, pero es algo con lo que ustedes cuatro ya estan acostumbrados- los tres se miran entre si- habla de la ten xua zen?- pregunta ray- el El doctor se vuelve a sentar en su trono, ahora enfrente de los invitados- si , asi es y….. estan a punto de conocerla – el trono se vuelve trasparente junto con el doctor y parte de la pared de atrás , y entran Jenny seguida de la moto de lobo, los héroes se quitan de en medio esquivando cuando termina la moto-pico de pato en medio del gran salón – te dije que no viraras en Apokolips!- Reclama Jenny al pato- no es mi culpa que imposible dwang tuviera "ganas" de ir- apuntando al perro en forma de violator- NO ME IMPORTA ERES UNA DESGRACIA PARA LA RAZA HUMANA- El hechicero carraspea un poco , Jenny se voltea soprendida y hace una reverencia avergonzada mientras lobo se limpia un oído con un dedo – bien, parecen que llego la tenxua ze, junto con un miembro ya acostumbrado del equipo- el doctor se acerca a Jenny mientras los otros héroes se acercan a el doctor- si, ella es Jenny Juniper lee, la tenxua zen , y con ello el equipo esta completo- el doctor siente una anomalía en las auras de sus invitados, El doctor se voltea y mira a sus tres invitados sorprendidos en esado de shock, apuntando al pato que se limpia la cerilla del dedo en el trono del Doctor-TU!!!!- los tres gritaron alunisono, lobo los mira extrañado- me hablan a mi?- los tres se acercan a lobo – Tu fuiste el que me dejo en medio de apokolips junto con shego y una revuelta!!!(12)- Grita kim – No lo recuerdo- dice lobo de manera calmada – Tu me dejaste abandonado en el futuro con un barbaro y una maestra agua!!!(13)-tampoco te recuerdo, aunque recuerdo haber pasado por ally(14)- Lobo se rasca la cabellera y mira Dwang con una línea azul que termina su cabeza en una flecha – tu me dejaste a merced de green skull junto con Black master dragon y casi perdimos el templo!!(15)- Lobo le tapa la boca a Ray con una escopeta- Mira lagartija, si recordada todo lo que hago, sabria porque me persigue uno u otro tarado pensador en la galaxia cuando me dice que le devo algo y solo vine porque cometi un pequeño error con Jenny, deacuerdo?- el Doctor se acerca – veo que se conocen aun asi, les presento nuestra ultima carta, Lobo, the Duck e Imposible Dwang- Los tres miraron con recelo a lobo- con todo respeto señor, como podemos confiar en tal lacivo, pervertido, sanguianrio, violento, y destructivo ser?- pregunta ray señalando a Lobo que ahora se hurga una fosa nasal del pico y se limpia en la capa del doctor- porque , además de que ya ha salvado a la tierra en otras ocasiones , y el tiene una cualidad que tu conoces… siempre culple su palabra- Ray hace un bufido que exala un poco de fuego- y pensar que de nuevo, tenemos al pato psicópata de nuestro lado- Lobo le da una palmada a ray- Oye, Cuack!, no te preocupes, si hay dinero de por medio, ten por seguro que estas en la parvada ganadora y hablando de parvadas- Lobo mira a Kim y antes de que lo note ray, Lobo esta junto a kim- Oye cariño, soy un pato, tu una bella nena … que tal si nosotros?- Kim gira el omnitrix y se vuelve la creatura roja de cuatro brazos, agarra a lobo apretándolo y hablándole de frente- todavía recuerdo como me cambiaste por Amazon cuando teníamos una cita(16)- Lobo se libera un poco para respirar- Cuack!, dominatrix… eso es mas atractivo- Kim pone una cara molesta y tira a lobo, Lobo se reincorpora y mira a Kim-cuatro brazos cruzada de ellos – vamos, soy demasiado lindo para que me odien por siempre!- Kim lo mira de reojo- desafortunadamente, tienes toda la razón- Y kim se voltea un poco ruborizada – si ya terminaron de jugar, hay un mundo que salvar, la vida de muchos estan en sus manos- Lobo se pone en una pose relajada en el suelo y da unas palmadas interrumpiendo a l doctor, Lobo alza la mano haciendo el mismo ademan de dinero, Jenny lo ve con desaprovacion y el doctor solo exala resignado dentro de su casco- si Lobo! Te pagare si haces este trabajo!- Lobo se reincorpora y se une al grupo junto a Samurai phantom- eso solo esperaba, y bien, quien es la victima este mes?- El samurái lo mira de reojo- No me agradas- Lobo le da una palmada como a ray- Oh vamos Danny!- vive la vida un poco, no todo es el uniforme, Ves?- señala Lobo a sus patas- Sin pantalones!, sin presiones!- Danny mira hacia arriba como Jenny y vuelve su atención al Doctor- como dije antes, fueron escogidos por sus habilidades, su valentía y su liderazgo tanto Jenny como lobo no llegaron cuando explicaba asi que seguire, hay un ser que esta secuestrando a los héroes mas grandes del mundo, según mis visiones , es una anomalía cósmica, como la que creo este universo…- Lobo interrumpe cuando imposible dwang hace un ruido en forma de thor – perdone Doc, pero que tiene raro que los héroes desaparezcan?, no seria la primera vez que un hoyo de gusano se los trage- El doctor se sienta en su trono- esta vez es diferente, lo que sea es un peligro para nosotros y debemos neutralizarlo- Myx se acerca al Doctor, este le susura algo, y el doctoc hace silencio repentino, una voz resuena en los que estan en la sala del Doctor strange fate – actúen normal, Myx sintió una anomalía en la torre, y se acerca a nosotros, prepárense para la batalla!!-Kim se destranforma y se vuelve humana mientras curiosea en los artefactos del doctor, Danny se sienta en posición de loto y cierra los ojos con la espada de frente , tanto Jenny como Ray se ponen a jugar poker y Lobo saca una cerveza de la cajuela , la limpia de restos de yugopotamo y la bebe, el Doctor solo espera en su trono mirando la puerta, de repente se hoyen pasos del pasillo que conduce a la cámara, estos se acercan con mucha calma, y de repente se ve a uno de los guardianes del doctor se acerca , este parece caminar, luego es tirado revelando a Jennifer con las cuatro katanas sonriendo y mirando fijamente al doctor- miren, parece que hay oferta, dos por uno, perfecto!- El doctor se levanta de su trono- no te conozco, quien eres?- Jennifer se acerca amenazadoramente, antes de que llegue al doctor, los héroes se ponen ante ella- te lo preguntare una vez mas, quien eres?- Jennifer suspira sonriendo – bien, tengo pocos modales, me llamo Jennifer aldebaran, y creo que conoces a mis amigos- Jennifer se hace a un lado y entran Super soldier y Spider-boy caminado- Por las sombras de la magia!- los héroes se preparan para la batalla, - que no estorben- y los héroes amalgam se abalanzaron contra las fuerzas del doctor, Kim se vuelve cuatro brazos y detiene con dificultad a super soldier, Spider-boy dispara telaraña de su arma y atrapa a Ray, Jenny escapa y empieza a disparar laser hacia el, spider-boy esquiva con una gran maestria y se queda parado en el techo y dispara otra vez , el tiro Danny lo detiene con la espada, - y este salta detrás de ellos , Jenny detiene los golpes de Spider-boy mientras que Danny se vuelve fantasma , atraviesa a la tenxua zen, su atacante hasta quedar detraz de el, lo toma de la espalda y lo arroja al otro lado del salón. Jennifer se acerca amenazadoramente al doctor- Bailamos?- el doctor se vuelve trasparente y atraviesa con un rayo a Jennifer- es lo mejor que tienes?- Jennifer se lanza al ataque con las cuatro katanas y se dispone a atacar, cuando se detiene en seco en el aire- no me subestimes, seas lo que seas- y el rayo entra de lleno al cuerpo de Jennifer haciéndola brillar, esta se reduce a la mitad de su tamaño, - gran cosa, soy ahora tamaño humano, aun asi, veremos como te libras de esto!- Jennifer lanza algo que el doctor lo detiene con la mano, antes de que se diera cuenta, la bola metalica lanza un estallido que lanza al doctor hacia su trono destrozándolo, cuando intenta reincorporarse siente cuatro katanas tocando puntos vitales – eso es ….- Jennifer sonríe frente al doctor- exacto, el sable de mi mano izquierda tiene magia tagaraniana, no soy tan idiota como para enfrentarme al mejor mago de este mundo sin nada- el doctor se desvanece y reaparece detrás de Jennifer- lastima que lo que agrraste fuera una ilusión- Jennifer lanza un corte detrás de ella y atraviesa como si fuera humo al doctor y cuando se reincorpora completamente, ve que esta rodeada por copias del doctor strange fate- un truco barato, pero pudedes esconderte de esto?- Jennifer se pone la katana mágica en la boca y saca la quinta katana en su lugar- FUERA DE MI TORRE!!!- todas las copias lanzaron un relámpago del baculo , Jennifer hizo la misma pose que en combate con kalibak, esta se prepara para el impacto y con las cinco espadas lanza un golpe que rebotta los rayos en cada replica golpeando también al original – es mi arma final, Divine santorryu azura!- el doctor esta boca abajo , - Holly me encargo que no te matara, no lo hare, pero tendre que encargarme de que no me sigas , - y cuando Jennifer se preparaba para cortarle las piernas al doctor, un garfio le quita una espada a Jennifer y un perro se le abalanza a Jennifer en forma de batman- oye!, aun no me paga- y jenifer mira a lobo the duck apuntándole con una enorme bazuca- justo a quien buscaba- Lobo aquea una ceja, voltea a ambos lados esperando tener a alguien cerca sin dejar de apuntar a Jennifer, - Yo?- Jennifer lanza con uno de sus brazos una de sus katanas desarmando a lobo- si, tu pato bobo, te he estado buscando!- Jennifer con un brazo quita a Dwang en forma de capitán america y se para, se coloca frente a lobo pato- Cuack! Buena vista tengo desde aquí, un buen par- Jennifer le arrebata la katana mágica- Mira pato, tengo un trato para ti- Lobo saca una metralleta aun mas grande- lo siento lindura, ya me contrataron- Jennifer se molesta , agarra al pato de las plumas y lo alza- escuchame!, hay una gran paga si aceptas este trabajo!- Lobo sonríe y hace una mueca laciva- escucha lindura, sin quieres convencerme tendras que hacer algo muy sexy, captas?- Jennifer lo tira y esta a punto de usar su corte mortal cuando esta se detiene en seco, y por alguna razón , se siente mareada y confundida, ve a lobo , su visión palmípedo machista le parece extrañamente irresistible, su visión se vuelve rosa, lobo aparece con corazones rosas alrededor de el , e imposible dwang tiene forma de un Cupido, Jennifer se intenta controlar, pero siente un irresistible deseo hacia el pato psicópata, Jennifer avanza lentamente hacia el y luego se lanza al pato con un rugido extraño el doctor se reincorpora, y cuando voltea hacia lobo, este con su escopeta golpea el casco dejándolo Iconciente-estas muy chico para ver "cosas sucias"- cuando el doctor recupera la concienca, la batalla entre sus héroes y los héroes desaparecidos sigue encarnizada, votea de nuevo hacia lobo y mira al pato con un enorme sosten rosa por sombrero, lleno de besos rojos y rasguños de uñas, Jennifer se levanta sin blusa, la batalla se detiene cuando todos miran , Kim detiene el escudo de diamante con la boca mientras intenta no mirar el busto desnudo de Jennifer, Danny, Jenny y Ray se paran en seco al intentar golpear a Spider-boy que también se detiene en seco ante la ecena , Jenny le cubre los ojos a ray y Danny – y que dices "patito", aceptas?- Lobo se voltea mareado y cae al suelo a los pies de Jennifer – Ok, esos "dos grandes argumentos " me convencieron – Jennifer se pone la blusa y lobo se acerca al Doctor, Stragnge fate emana un demonio de su baculo y junto con varios conjuros mas de protección mas, preparado para el ataque de lobo, Este de dispone a propinar el primer golpe cuando lobo lo pasa de largo. El Doctor lo mira con curiosidad, los héroes sipderboy y super soldier se lanzan sobre el, Lobo toma uno de los cuatero brazos de kim y golpea con todo el cuerpo del la alienígena roja a los héroes, Kimi sin recuperarse de ser usada como bat, siente de nuevo el jaloneo de lobo que arremete a sus camaradas dejándolos inconcientes, Kim se levanta viendo a lobo que toma su moto- que haces pato idiota?- Lobo toma su puro y revisa que imposible dwang este detrás de el, este mordisquea un libro en forma de spiderman – solo me encargo de algo antes de ayudarlos, es todo- Kim se lanza en contra de lobo- Pato idiota!!!- Kim lanza un puñetazo que rompe el suelo cerca de la moto, lobo lo esquiva saltando- Sabes Kimi? Siempre fuiste de cabeza dura- Y lobo lanza un puñetazo a la cara de kimi, que la destranforma y la deja inconciente – Lobo, que haz hecho?- Pregunta el doctor que atrapo a Jennifer con su quimera espiritual, Lobo saca un arma extraña de su moto- Como dije. Solo me encargo de un pendiente antes de ayudarte, es todo- El doctor lanza un rayo a lobo que este esquiva solo ladenado la cabeza – Lobo sonríe- vamos Doc. No se mueva, solo le dolerá un segundo- El doctor se lanza contra lobo y cuando lobo esperaba magia este lanza un puñetazo, - Pato estúpido, que piensas?- Lobo sonríe y con los ojos señala su arma con los ojos, el doctor lanza de nuevo un ataque pero es detenido por el rayo de lobo, la bestia que retenia a Jennifer se diesuelve como humo y el doctor cae al suelo. – no cabe duda que eres lo que dicen- Lobo tira el arma junto a Kim, - si cuack, como sea, ay que encontrar al "niño de las uñas" antes de que Ras- "Apokalipso" lo haga- Lobo sube a su moto, Jennifer saca una pistola azul y apunta a los héroes secuestrados, estos se empiezan a encoger hasta que los recoge y los pone en una bola de plástico – poqrue no te llevas también a ellos?, son bueno guerreros- Jennifer va a poner la bola en su busto cuando se da cuenta que aun el pato tiene su sosten de sombrero- el jefe solo me pidió a estos en especifico, ya hay muchos novatos en el torneo para meter mas- Jennifer guarda la bola en un bolsillo de la falda y se sube a la moto de Lobo- Seguro que ese rayo lo dejara dormido una semana?- Lobo exhala una bocanada de humo – a menos de que su cuerpo fuera de adamantium puro, no debemos preocuparnos- Lobo arranca su moto destrozando la pared y dejando a los héroes amalgam y al doctor strange fate en el suelo, de repente el cuerpo del doctor se hace trasparente hasta desvanacer- Ray es el primero en despertar- pato de porquería, en cuanto lo atrape lo asare y…. Doc Stragefate?- Ray llega a notar que el cuerpo del doctor se desvanecía, Ray despierta a sus compañeros caidos- y de la nada, hay una explosión y cae un ejercito de clusters con varios brazos y katanas , y después de ellos la reina Akuvex, Jenny apenas despierta cuando siente la espada en su cuello- al fin!, Yo la reina Akuvex, experatriz del reino cluster me desharé de mis mas molestos enemigos, La molesta Xj9 y el tonto samurái que se atrevió a usar su espada contra mi- los cluster ponen frente a la reina a Jenny y a Danny - tu pudiste ser una gran guerrera, pudiste ser una gran aliada, incluso ser una mejor que una simple tenxua zen, y tu, Tonto samurái, tu espada me ha lastimado por ultima vez- la reina se voltea , con un brazo extiende su sombra y repara el trono del Doctor y se sienta en el – Eliminenlos!- Cuando las espadas tocaron los cuellos se volvieron de papel- largo de mi torre!- en todo el recinto se escucho la voz del doctor, la reina se alzo del trono, aterrada dio unos pasos hacia atrás chocando con alguien, esta voltea y ve al Doctor Strangefate de frente- LARGO DE MI TORRRE- una luz emana del baculo del doctor y esta ilumina a todo dentro del recinto, cuando la luz se disispa los cluster y akuvex desaparecieron- Ray mira alrededor que no hay ni una sola huella de la destrucción que de dio esa noche- Doc, yo crei que…- El doctor se sienta en su trono y este eleva el arma que dejo lobo- Si ray, yo también lo crei, hasta ver que lobo uso el viejo truco de la duplicación, no pensé que lo volviera usar de nuevo(17)- Jenny se acerca al doctor– y que vamos hacer ahora?- el doctor se levanta este guarda el arma en su capa- Devemos saber que paso, y lobo nos dejo una pista a propósito – señala el doc al ver que imposible dwang esta juntoa kim en forma de thanos lamiéndole la cara- imposiple Dwang será una maraña de puertas caoticas hacia otros mundos, pero sigue siendo un perro, y este precencio todo con su memoria primitiva- El doctor se acerca a Dwang que toma forma de Covenant elite- el vio todo, y presencio la "conversación" de nuestro atacante y Lobo- se inclina para toca a Dwang- No seria la primera vez que nos ayudara (18)-lo que Kim se reicorpora y mira a Dwang- Pato idiota, que es atractivo en el?- El doctor toca la frente de Dwang en forma de Wolverine- esto es malo!, muy malo!- los héroes se acercan al doctor al oir estas palabras- si no detenemos a lobo y conseguimos la llave , los tres universos estan en peligro- de repente , se escuchan de nuevo sonidos de destrucción debajo de la torre, - otro ataque? Esta vez quien es?, Ras?, Dralgax? O shego 11?- pregunta ray al escuchar la destruccion acercarse, una pila de guerreros del Doctor sale volando hacia el trono, y puño entrando hace un agujero en la pared, una Hermosa mujer peliroja con un traje Amarillo hibrido de ama de casa y hippie entra con una furia enorme , agarra al doctored la capa y le habla cara a cara – DONDE ESTA ESE LIBERTINO?!- El doctor mantiene la calma mientras que los demás héroes se mantienen en defensa – del otro lado Bevarleve, y fuiste muy oportuna, necesitamos también tu ayuda!-

1-Lobo the duck #2

2-DarkClawn Beyond #15

3-Lobo the Duck # 99 y Titans X # 1

4-Earth of Nothing X # 6

5-Amalgam Zombies #3

6-Amalgam Zombies #4

7-Amalgam Zombies #10 y Lobo the Duck # 124

8-The life and Times a Magic Teenager robot # 16 y Spider-boy # 125

9 y 16-Valentine's day Whit Lobo the Duck

10-The grim adventures o Billy and mandtak #1

11-Lobo the Duck #150

12-Kim 10 posible #20 y Lobo the duck # 170

13-Ang the barbarian # 8 y Samurai Phantom # 25

14-Lobo the Duck "Frag" the Fire Nation # 5

15-Xaolin Dragons # 85

17-Super soldier # 99 : the death of the legend

18- Amalgam Zombies #10 y Doctor Strange fate #500


	19. Capitulo 19 Un Pervertido Plumífero

**Un Pervertido Plumífero Enano**

De vuelta en nuestra historia, Lobo se encuentra en medio de una pelea dentro del coliseo de Holly , la victima de hoy es el mismísimo Orion que a duras penas logra ponerse en pie ante la masa de músculos que es lobo- Ohhh, la niñita va a llorar, va correr y gemir a Greathfather!, Bu, Bu ;Bu!- Orion se levanta apenas con fuerza en las piernas – Czarniano demente, si me matas toda nueva génesis de perseguirá- Lobo le da un puñetazo que lo tumba en el suelo – No seria la primera vez, tarado- el rugido cubre todo el coliseo – Si!! Soy el único, el mas grande , "the main-man"- orion se intenta levantar mientras un réferi robot hace la cuenta, orion lo agarra del brazo y lo avienta a lobo – Idiota- Lobo esquiva el robot para ser tacleado por orion – Parece que el pensador ya despertó- Orion golpea a Lobo con furia en la cara mientras lo tiene tumbado en el suelo, le tumba dos dientes que regeneran de inmediato, Lobo le patea la entrepierna, Orion solo se cae de un costado – OUCH!, no había visto movimiento tan bajo desde que Gandhi se enfrento a Shehis kan- Lobo se levanta y mira a la cabina en la que Jonny y Nick narran, apunta con el dedo- Y no han visto nada Maricas, vena esto- con la misma mano hace el signo de la victoria- Nick , esta presumiendo que ya gano?- Lobo deja de sonreír – Tarado, estoy diciendo que terminare en dos minutos, así que pongan un contador, reloj o algo así, - Orion se levanta e intenta taclear de nuevo a Lobo, este ladea un poco dejando a orion en el suelo, este voltea y recibe un puñetazo que levanta a orion del suelo y lo deja en las cuerdas- Ahora hablaremos en serio, y si te mato en el proceso no será mi culpa- Orion tose un poco de sangre – no.. yo.. fui el que intento detenerte- Lobo se en carrera y le da una patada en la cara a orion, este la resiste y responde con un puñetazo en la cara, - estrellita, donde estas?- Orion se desconcentra por la cantaleta extraña, lobo lo toma con ambas manos de la cabeza y le lo golpea con la suya, Orion se tambalea del golpe, Lobo solo agita un poco la cabeza y golpea a orion en el estomago que se desploma de nuevo en el suelo, - Oigan, el mono del bigote y el otro, cuanto tiempo llevo?- Nick mira su reloj- minuto y treinta- Lobo mira de nuevo a orion tumbado- entonces ya es hora de acabar- Orion siente la bota de Lobo presionar sobre su espalda, un réferi robótico empieza a contar- 1, 2 3,- Y Lobo empieza a golpear en la espalda a orion con pisotones , al ritmo del la cuenta del robot- 6, 7, 8, 9, 10- Lobo siguió con la cuenta hasta que dos robot réferis lo alejaron de orion, la multitud ya vitoreaba a Lobo, un réferi reviso a orion, lo levanto con una luz verde, dejando un hueco enorme donde estaba el – increíblemente , el contrincante de nueva génesis sigue vivo, Jonny, no había visto tanto castigo desde la pelea Madona Vs Michael Jackson- - Tu lo haz dicho Nick, no solo cumplió el que termino la pelea en dos minutos, Lobo ha mantenido su record de 12 victorias seguidas y según el apenas esta calentado- - Bien en la siguiente pelea veremos que pasa se dice que esta niña de un universo alterno peleara por la revancha con lobo- - Si Jonny, Jenny Wakeman Vs un tipo que se hace llamar …..Skullomania, estos héroes de hoy, en fin , esta pelea, después del corte- Lobo mira la camilla de luz de orion, Holly sobre su plataforma flotante mira a Lobo- raro enano, normalmente estas con cuatro ojos o cuatro brazos- Holly respira un poco aliviado y luego mira a lobo con severidad- Lobo, que entiendes con la frase "se suave con el?"- Lobo mira a orion que le lo llevan a la enfermería – oye, Enano, Fui suave con el, ves? Sigue con vida- Holly le vuelve el tic del ojo- A esto llamas suave?, sabes lo que va a pasar ahora?- en ese momento Jennifer llega con un teléfono con cara de preocupación y en uno de sus brazos aprieta un muñequito "quita tensión" en forma de superman- SEÑOR QUE BUENO QUE LO ENCUENTRO, TENGO UNA LLAMADA URGENTE DE NUEVA GÉNESIS- Holly tiene el tic en los cuatro ojos – córtalo, córtalo!- seguido de unos ademanes con las manos, Jennifer intenta ponerse seria- Si, el señor Death no puede atenderlo en este momento, esta en … en- Jennifer intenta interpretar los ademanes de Holly – en.. en… En el retrete- Holly se da un manotazo en la cara incrédulo – Si .. este ya ve, la comida intergaláctica y la venganza de Moctezuma y todo eso- De repente se escucha mucha algar vía dentro del teléfono, se escuchan dos voces , Jennifer se quita el auricular del oído del lo fuerte que se escuchan los insultos y las maldiciones, cuando se callan ambas voces Jennifer vuelve a tomar el teléfono, Holly solo mira atónito que paso de verde a azul verdosos de lo nervioso – si, si, señor, veré que puedo hacer- Jennifer tapa el teléfono, Holly se le mira una cara de desaprobación-En el baño?- Jennifer lo mira un tanto preocupada- fue lo único que se ocurrió decirles a Greatfather y Darkside- Holly abre grande los cuatros ojos –Dame eso!!, recuérdame porque que te contrate de secretaria?- Jennifer e inclina para dejar ver su escote con cara de obviedad- Era una pregunta capciosa, Tarada- Holly toma el teléfono- HOLA D, como te va?- Se escucha el mismo ruido de Jennifer – Si, si, pero ya sabes como son los niños de hoy, un día los crías y al otro se quieren sacar los ojos con otros chicos- mas ruido y mas fuerte- Ok tranquilos , yo se que deben estar molestos a l ver el televisor, los comprendo, pero no se preocupen, todo lo podemos arreglar- mas ruido y mas fuerte- O vamos, no hay que recurrir a métodos tan barbaros…… señor Greathfather, tranquilícese, no hay razón para llamarlos………Darkside…por favor, yo se que no quieres hacer eso….- Holly pone una cara de preocupación- miren , les diré que, Yo pago todos los gastos, Comida, hospedaje, gastos médicos,…..- Holly sonríe forzadamente y raspando un poco los dientes antes de contestar- Suvenir y casino…….Si, también lo incluiremos…..Ok… entonces estamos deacuedo?...Ok…gracias….- Holly vuelve a sonreír forzado- Ok, aquí los espero…..bye…. saludos a las señoras!- Holly cuelga con cara de enojo y mira a lobo, este salta y toma a lobo de su chaleco- mas vale que ganes la próxima pelea!!, me hoyes lobo!!- Holly se regresa a su plataforma – este planeta a estado bajo amenaza tantas veces que no se como llamarlo, Tierra o "el planeta mas afortunado de la galaxia" – Lobo Mira a Holly- Y eso que fue? Cuando es la invasión?- Holly no mira a lobo- Nunca- Lobo mira a holly sorprendido y a Jennifer aliviada- que?, pero dijiste que aquí los esperabas- Holly raspa los diente de nuevo- les pague a ambos para evitar una catástrofe- Jennifer y lobo se miran entre si y luego miran a holly- que, iban a mandar a todos los linternas verdes contra la tierra?,- Jennifer pregunta - peor-, - Iban a mandar toda la armada de nueva génesis contra el planeta?- pregunta lobo- peor- Holly saca una calculadora y empieza a hacer cuentas – acaso contratarían a lobo para acabarlo?- - O llamarían a los primigenios?- Holly cierra la calculadora de golpe- lo que pregunten iba a ser mucho peor…llamarían a sus abogados!- Tanto lobo como Jennifer se miran y luego miran a Holly- es todo?- pregunta a unisonó- Holly los mira con desafío- Nunca se han enfrentado a los abogados de apocalipsis o nueva génesis, son tiburones!- Lobo y Jennifer pasan de largo a holly- en serio, sucursales de pollo génesis y Mac'apocalips por todos lados- Lobo se dirige al casino- te invito un trago, cariño- - Acepto , sácame de esta zona de vergüenza- Holly se queda gritando a ambos- UNA DEMANDA DE PROPORCIONES BÍBLICAS!!.-

En el sótano del coliseo se encuentra Buttercup, blosson y bubbles ejercitando- Porque seguimos con esta charada?- pregunta Blosson levantado unas pesas – Porque, si logramos ganar, reconstruiremos la ciudad y después partearemos a holly y Lobo- Responde Buttercup golpeado robot de entrenamiento- además, con lo que sobre, podremos compra todo lo que queramos!!- Dice bubbles haciendo abdominales- El profesor la ve a las tres ejercitando y les toma el tiempo con tres cronómetros, - Ok suficiente por hoy- Dice El Profesor,- Blosson , no debes esforzarte tanto, Buttercup, no golpees tan duro, lastimas tus manos y Bubbles, buen trabajo- Buttercup termina dando un golpe fuerte, el robot saca un tablero de graficas- Termina diagnostico, fuerza comparativa: Kriptoniano Joven- Buttercup mira anonadada el tablero- Kriptoniano Joven?. Baje!, antes había llegado a Superboy!- Blosson la mira sarcásticamente- sabes que no es cierto, lo máximo que haz llegado es a Bane enojado, la que llego a Superboy es bubbles cuando le dijiste que Octi lo dejaste en medio de la pelea de Bane y Zangief- Buttercup le regresa la mirada- al menos no tengo puntuación "Niño de Kriptón"- Buttercup esboza una sonrisa y blosson tose un poco sonrojada- ejem.. este bueno, no estaba concentrada ese día, además, esto es solo un calentamiento- en ese momento se abren las puertas del gimnasio de par en par y entra el pato de amalgam haciendo ademanes de macho cretino- Ya llego, "el adonis palmípedo" Cuack- las tres niñas se dan una palmada en la cara, los demás participantes miran al pato un momento y luego siguen en sus asuntos- Oh vamos!, se que no pueden ignorar este "bombón de relleno cremosito"- Lobo el pato se acerca a las niñas- Bueno, bueno, bueno, si son las "enanas de metal " en su piel artificial, no podían dejar al "pato efectivo" atrás verdad?- las niñas se miran entre si- de que rayos habla este tipo?- Lobo luego las mira mas de cerca- Oigan?, No son las Power puff Robot Girls, verdad?- las tres niegan con la cabeza- el pato se rasca la cabeza y le aleja- este mundo es realmente raro, en fin- Las niñas miran a Lobo el pato – y eso trajo holly para ganarnos? Tenemos este torneo en la bolsa- Vocifera Buterrcup a Blosson- no creo que sea ni la mitad de fuerte de lobo, pero puede darnos una sorpresa- le contesta Blosson- Tu que dices Bubbles,… Bubbles?- Blosson voltea y la ve recibiendo un autógrafo de zangief- Gracias señor Zangief- este le levanta y mira buttercup con un poco de enojo y luego mira bubbles calmadamente- es un placer pequeña camarada, todo por una admiradora- le devuelve la mirada a Buttercup- Y gracias por cuidar a Octi!!- Zangief se retira hacia unas pesas enormes quitándose el pants deportivo rojo – Blosson mira, me lo dedico a mi y a octi!- Blosson ve la foto que dice : Para Bubbles y octi , los mejores fanes del Ciclón Rojo, Zangief, - veo que ya hiciste un amigo- Bubbles salta de alegría- Si, dice que el día que queramos lo visitemos en Moscú- las niñas vociferan entre si cuando entra holly al Gimnasio- Muy bien señoritas, la siguiente pelea va a comenzar, Blosson, entras en la arena cuatro… esta aquí …..Como se lee este Nombre?- Trixi toma la tabla digital y lee el nombre – Sakura Kusanago?- Una Jovencita con uniforme escolar japonés se acerca a Trixi- HI, Lista y preparada!- Trixi se aleja un poco al ver su entusiasmo- Arena cuatro!, y date prisa- Blosson la mira, sakura le regresa la mirada con una sonrisa- te deseo mucha suerte,… porque soy la mejor!- Blosson la mira extrañada y luego le devuelve la sonrisa con entusiasmo- Lo mismo Dijo "Tomodashi!"- y ambas salen del gimnasio, Trixi sigue con la lista – Ehmm…. El señor Capitán Marvel?..- El capitán marvel se pone frente a trixi- Presente y listo- Trixi mira de nuevo la Tabla- Ok…entonces … el señor ….Gouki- Un guerreo que se encontraba en otra lona de entrenamiento sale de ella con un robot de entrenamiento destrozado con la leyenda "fuera de la escala", su presencia intimidaba a todos los del gimnasio excepto al pato, que lo veía con flojera, este se puso frente a trixi que la puso un poco nerviosa , al grado de alcanzar su revolver del liguero sin tocarlo, no pronuncio palabra alguna, pero su aura era perturbarte- arena dos , y por favor, cuídenla!- el capitán deja pasar primero a gouki , y luego sale- Ok, eso fue raro…OH DIABLOS!! LOBO THE DUC….- Antes de que terminara, el pato se puso debajo de las piernas de Trixi, esta baja la mirada viendo a lobo debajo de su falda- Cuack, veo Londres , veo Francia, veo que no hay tanga!- Trixie se rubosira y patea a lobo- Linda, sexy y explosiva…me encantas nena- Trixi se ruboriza seguida de risas de todo el gimnasio- Vamos nena.. Soy un pato muy dotado- Trixi lo ignora pero se sonroja esbozando una sonrisa a lobo, Holly lo nota sin decir nada- Bien.. si.. en fin…bien… Chun- li Zag?- Una mujer china se acerca a Trixi , con un vestido de combate azul y dorado- Si, lista- Trixi veía a los dos contendientes, y negaba con la cabeza lamentándose y antes de responder suspira resignada- se como va a terminar esto….. arena uno- Lobo se va a toda velocidad, chun- li lo seguía con mucha calma, Trixi la detiene un momento- señorita Zag… no lo maltrate mucho..- Chun li se extraña por la petición de trixi seguida de un rubor tímido, ella sigue en el pasillo, trixi se voltea de nuevo al gimnasio- los demás esperen a su llamadas – Tanto Holly como Trixi se van , Buttercup y Bubbles se miraron entre si- debemos ver la pelea de Blosson- las dos miraron a profesor- Podemos profesor, Por favor?- el profesor miro a sus hijas que literalmente suplicaban con sus enormes ojos ver el evento de su hermana, por desgracia para el, el nunca ha podido negarse a la mirada tierna de sus hijas- esta bien!, pero solo un poco- Ambas cargaron al profesor y salieron de inmediato del gimnasio pasando de largo a Holly y Trixi, esta vocifera en un comunicador- Señorita wakeman… preséntese a la arena seis.. Su contrincante ya lo esta esperando- Holly eleva su plataforma y sonríe a trixi- que fue eso?- Trixi lo mira extrañada- que fue que?- Holly sonríe lascivamente- en seis años en lo que hemos trabajado juntos, jamás te haz sonrojado o te haz visto atraída a alguien… y ese pato parece que te movió el mundo..- Trixi se voltea un poco sonrojada- no fue nada- Holly la sigue con la mirada- si , claro, como si no hubiera visto esa misma mirada a ti y Jennifer cuando se juntan…- Trixi se voltea hablando con las cuatro bocas- SEÑOR, ESO NO ES CIERTO- Trixi nota que le ha gritado a su jefe, pero este no parece molesto, sino sonríe mas morbosamente- solo espero que sean solo ustedes dos quienes les pase esto- y Holly se mete a un asesor que lo deja en un palco con vista a todas las arenas- en la esquina Roja, la líder de las Powerpuffgirls, la pelirroja de poder, joven , fuerte y lista…Blosson!!- Blosson mira su oponerte que hace ejercicios de estiramiento- y en la esquina azul, la guerrea de Tokio, directo de la escuela Tanganika Minami, Estudiante guerrea, la viajera… Sakura!!- Holly se va hacia una silla que se sienta junto a la ya famosa, rueda de la masacre, este pulsa un botón y aparecen en Blosson en holograma todas la arenas y frente la arena de blosson con sakura aparece la leyenda "online"- ahora giremos la rueda de la masacre- Holly gira la rueda y esta corre, desde donde estaba, se escuchaba su nombre dentro de la rueda, la rueda se detiene en la opción nueve- Juego Sucio!!- el coliseo grita- Jonny , perdona mi ignorancia, pero no había caído nunca Juego sucio, de que se trata?- -Bueno, Nick, en esta regla, no hay reglas , si haz visto american Idol, es algo parecido, solo que aquí todo es valido, todo golpe es permitido, incluso, holly se tomo la libertad de colocar todas las armas - - es entonces una lastima Jonny, sabemos por las peleas anteriores que tanto Blosson como sakura no matan a sus oponetenes, sin importar la opción, es un desperdicio de recursos- - Nick, solo ahora y cuando Gano Woppie Wollver en CD estábamos tan deacuerdo- Bloson mira las armas, toma una la examina y la tira, ve a sakura que solo se pasea, El holograma de holly las mira a las dos – cuando quieran señoritas- Amabas respondieron con las manos vacías- Listas- Holly les da una ultima mirada, y suspira resignado – esperemos que por lo menos muera alguien a mano de una de las dos, Comiencen- Y el holograma de holly desaparece, Blosson no de da cuenta y recibe una patada de Sakura y esta cae- Wow, Viste eso Jonny?, fue mas rápido que su ultima pelea!- - Lo vi Nick, increíblemente se ve que Sakura no tomara cuartel en esta pelea- Blosson se levanta- Tramposa, no estaba lista, Sakura se pone en posición y esboza una sonrisa- que curioso, no sabia que había reglas en esta pelea- Blosson corre hacia sakura que la espera para un golpe, Blosson reacciona rápido y la tira al suelo, cuado ve que Blosson aspira aire, rueda y evita el aliento congelado, Sakura se reincorpora y se rasca la nariz con el pulgar- Buen movimiento, déjame mostrarte algunos míos- Sakura corre hasta Blosson que finge un golpe y le sigue una patada que luego se vuelve patadas de giros en el aire - tatsumaki-senpūkyaku- Blosson cae al suelo un poco adolorida- Nada mal… veamos como lo haces ahora, - La batalla se pone pareja, tanto blosson como sakura siguen con golpes y patadas , sakura finge un golpe y toma vuelo desde el suelo –Shoryuken!!- Blosson lo ve demasiado tarde, Sakura conecta un perfecto Uper-cut que deja a blosson en el aire, sakura se aleja de inmediato y pone en posición sus manos- Shinku…-Blosson reacciona y se eleva de inmediato- HaDoken!!- una ráfaga de luz azul pasa apenas a Blosson y golpea en la pared, esta se desquebraja, Blosson mira a la niña de donde vino tal ataque,- ahora mira esto!- Blosson prepara su visión cuando sakura corre y vuelve a hacer la patada de giros, pero ahora mas alto bajándola al suelo- lo siento, pero debo ganar-sakura la lanza al otro lado y golpea en la pared, Blosson resbala al suelo mirando a sakura hacer otro ataque de luz azul- veamos cual es mas fuerte- tanto sakura como blosson atacan simultáneamente, el hadoken y la visión laser pegan de inmediato, terminado en un estallido cegador, cuando la luz se disipa , ambas contrincantes están en el suelo, dos réferis robots se acercan a las combatientes, cuentan hasta que llega diez, ambas intentan levantarse sin poder lograrlo, en ese momento holly aparece de nuevo en holograma, negando con la cabeza- y ni así, se pueden matar, han dado un gran espectáculo de luces y agotado sus energías, es hora de que los jueces decidan- ambas se miran con cara de incógnita- Jueces?- preguntan al unisonó, Holly apunta con el dedo a un palco con un logo parecido al de american idol , solo que este dice "intergalactican idol figther"- y los jueces de hoy son:…- Holly rechina los dientes al grado de que se escucha durante el holograma antes de presentar a los jueces- Greahtfather..Darkside… Y Mxyzptlk- de repente de ve a Mxyzptlk sin sombrero con una evidente peluca negra y camisa negra ajustada- Greathfather, usted primero- greatfather carraspea un poco- bien, como gobernarte y líder de nueva génesis , he visto a muchos guerreros en su juventud hasta su madurez, puedo decir que ambas estuvieron bien, sin embargo, aun tienen muchos errores de aprendizaje, pero son buenas chicas y lo irán corrigiendo en el proceso- Holly mira a las chicas levantándose- su calificación greathfather?- - yo les daría a ambas un 9, porque deben aun de esforzarse mas si quieren ganar este torneo- Holly arquea la ceja y pone en el tablero- muy bien… señor darkside- darkside se levanta con unas hojas en la mano y poniéndose unos anteojos- Como supremo dictador de Apocalipsis, debo de entrenar a mi ejercito con dureza pero también creo en la madurez, aquí hemos visto dos tipos de madurez, buena y no tan buena , lo que trato de decir es que ehhh… aun les falta mucho por recorre si quieren ganar el torneo con al menos un hueso sano- Su calificación darkside?- Darkside vuelve a sus hojas acomodándose los anteojos- A blosson le daría un 10 y a sakura un 9 , si fuera una batalla real habrían sobrevivido por poco, son buenas pero pueden mejorar- Holly niega con la cabeza y pone en el tablero las calificaciones – Mxyzptlk, ilumínanos- Mxyzptlk flota hasta llegar a ambas, las rodea y luego vuelve a su asiento- no se si llamar a mi psiquiatra o a la morgue, porque ambas han matado mi entusiasmo por este deporte y entre en depresión!, Si, en este torneo vemos sangre y mutilaciones , he visto mas acción en una película romántica francesa!, además de que "don Blando" y "Don emotivo" las han calificado con guantes de seda… pero yo soy sincero y cruel- Holly aquea una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa- Y entonces, Mxyzptlk, tu calificación?- ambas lo hicieron todo mal, mas que una pelea parece un ballet de Kínder, Yo las califico con Menos Pie – Mostrando una paleta con la foto de una rebanada de pie con signo de menos- Mxyzptlk, no querrá decir – π?- Pregunta Holly – NO, menos Pie y es mi decisión final- Holly anonadado recobra la compostura- Y entonces como interpretamos esto?- Mxyzptlk mira a ambas- No me importa, ambas apestan!- Mostrando su pulgar hacia abajo subiendo los pies en la mesa- Ok, ya que las reglas de Juego sucio dicen que el que tenga calificación de 6 en adelante pasa de ronda y no sabemos como interpretar la calificación del juez final…ambas pasan- el rugido no se hace esperar, las gradas de dividen vitoreando a sakura o a Blosson, ambas aun en shock de la extraña escena que se suscito, cuando se dan cuenta , un robot réferi las saco a ambas de la arena.- que rayos paso?- pregunta blosson- ni idea,…- sakura mira a Blosson- pero me da gusto que haya pasado, empezamos de nuevo?, Sakura Kusanago- Sakura le extiende la mano, Blosson se la estrecha- Blosson Utonium, Mucho gusto, te invito una soda, Y ambas se retiran de la entrada de la arena.

En la arena uno, la historia es totalmente diferente (bueno, MAS O MENOS) …

Holly en su palco mueve por su computadora las alineaciones de peleas, Se vuelve a su panel donde esta la rueda de la masacre, mira las peleas hasta que detiene la mirada en la Arena 1- QUE PORQUERÍA ES ESTA??- Holly mira a Chun- Li con el cabello suelto, y su camisa un poco desabrochada acariciando el cabello del Pato Psicópata lleno de besos mientras tres guerreros de armaduras metálicas con motivos zodiacales se encuentran en el suelo- Jonny no puedo creerlo, en este "pelea entre cuatro" Lobo the duck convenció a un contrincante de peleara con el y ahora se rinde pacíficamente- así es Nick y no solo eso, Mtv tuvo que censurar quince minutos de trasmisión por "materia inapropiado" justo cuando Lobo consiguió su trofeo- Escena de Lobo pato Con un sostén azul- Si, bueno, hay ganador, pero seguro habrá demanda de parte de los Conservadores – Ambos ríen- A continuación… el guerreo "maestro del puño" gouki Vs Uno de los favoritos de America; el Capitan marvel..Después del corte- Holly baja a toda velocidad del palco, dejando un Holograma programado en su lugar para las próximas peleas y cuando baja, ve que un pato camina hacia el Bar- casino de coliseo y le siguen una manifestación de chicas Todas con Corazones y algunas casi flotando, como enamoradas, entre la manifestación lobo reconoce algunos rostros de participantes femeninas, ¡Holly se para frente a Lobo/pato con cuatro ticks en los ojos – 15Mins? 15Mins? PATO DEGENERADO, QUE PASO EN ESA ARENA?-El pato deja que se acerque chun- li que esta literalmente lo carga de manera muy cariñosa- Solo hice las pases con SU lado femenino- Holly se lamenta con las manos en la cara- Huele con a demanda!, huele a demanda!- El pato se baja de los brazos de la bella chica y se pone a la altura de holly- Tranquilo "grano con patas" nadie demandara a nadie mientras yo este aquí, VERDAD CHICAS!- todas las chicas gritaron un si eufórico seguido de un suspiro y varias desmayadas, con comentarios como "es Tannn Lindo" , "es un macho psicópata, pero tiene su encanto" "ese pico es adorable", Holly de repente cayo en cuenta de toda la manifestación- damas, y que pasara con el torneo?- las chicas abuchearon a holly y se juntaron con Lobo/pato- creo que tu atractivo femenino se fue al escusado, Cuack!- Holly esta a punto de decirle como morirá cuando su sagaz mente de negociante hace un plan, este solo sonríe, mira alrededor y ve que hay mas chicas alrededor que pasan, mira a los titanes pasar, a la mujer maravilla, la cazadora y otras , alza la voz- SI BUENO, PERO SUPONGO QUE NO TODAS TE PODRÁN GANAR, SOLO UNA PODRÁ ESTAR CON EL "PATO EFECTIVO" Y ESA SERIA LA GANADORA – Lobo presentía lo que iba a pasar, solo se volteo y miro que todas las chicas se miraron entre si, las miradas cambiaron de enamoramiento a competencia, holly sonreía mientras miraba el reloj- 3, 2, 1- seguido de un "oh Oh!" de lobo las chicas empezaron a pelear entre ellas , de una manifestación lujuriosa a una pelea sin cuartel de donde salía gritos como " es MI pato!!" " En tu sueños Zorra!" "NO, ES MÍO!!" Lobo solo alejo un poco –Chicas, Chicas, Hay suficiente pato para todas!!" Lobo esquiva balas, hachas , sostenes y espadas que salen de la pelea- Holly hace un chiflido- la pelea se detiene en seco un robot – mensajero de holly se vuelve cámara frente a el- Damas , Mi palmípedo amigo y yo, hemos decidido, que el torneo tendrá un bono adicional si una o mas mujeres gana el torneo- Lobo saco un revolver seguido de un "Cuack?"- si los primeros tres lugares hay una o las tres son mujeres , tendrán el privilegio de tener por tres días al pato para ellas solas-Lobo va a jalar del gatillo cuando todo el coliseo y la sala donde estaban se llenaron de gritos femeninos, Lobo miro que todas se habían calmado y miraban a lobo como pedazo de carne- si, chicas, tres mujeres lo tendrán para ellas , de una en una o ….- Lobo puso la cámara frente a el – todas a la vez!!- se escucharon desmayos en el coliseo , Holly volvió a sonreír y miro su reloj de nuevo- 3, 2, 1- volvió su mirada a una mesa recién puesta con la pancarta de "inscripciones" y había una fila llena de mujeres Lobo/ pato no podía creer la cantidad de mujeres que se amontonaba, empujaban y gritaban para inscribirse en el torneo, Holly se acerca al pato con una sonrisa de cuerno a cuerno- de nada!- y este se asoma a la casilla de inscripciones dejando un pato realmente confundido rascándose la cabeza. Starfire y raven miraban la extraña escena con curiosidad desde un puesto de malteadas, - que le ven a ese pato?- Pregunta raven con molestia- es un libidinoso, salvaje, monstruoso, sanguinario y loco patán, - Raven paga a malteada- es acaso que el mundo se volvió loco- Starfire mira con detenimiento al pato- Yo creo que es lindo- Raven mira de inmediato a Starfire- ES UN PSICÓPATA! Como se te ocurre decir eso?- Starfire mira fijamente al pato rascándose la cabeza con la mano musculosa y con la otra tomar su puro- tiene un "no se que" que "que se yo" que es lindo- Raven se pone frente a Starfire- No bromees , es una bestia sin cerebro, un Cretino mujeriego y libertino!- Starfire quita de en medio a Raven para admirar a Pato- que hay de Robin?- Starfire le dirige la mirada a Raven- Bueno, no creo que a el le importe mucho- Raven miraba con asombro la tranquilidad- No puedo creerlo, que tiene ese patán de atractivo? Acaso la "matanza sin sentido" lo hace un don Juan, o es su "emplumada " personalidad O su "peculiar manera de hablar" O….- Raven para al ver que Starfire esta un poco ruborizada- Esta detrás de mi, cierto?- Starfire ni se mueve y le sigue un "cuack" detrás de raven, ella voltea lentamente y mira al pato levantando la capa – CUACK!, Cuack!, Cuack! Gótica, A este pato le caería bien un poco de "lecciones Obscuras"- Raven le arrebata la capa y se cubre- Pervertido!!, largo!- Lobo /pato la ve arriba abajo- Interesante, me recuerdas a Raveniya, igual de Obscura y sexy- Raven lo intenta patear, este solo ladea y esquiva- Cuack!, buena pierna- Raven se cubre por completo con la capa- Vamos, no seas tímida, tengo un jueguito que les gustara a las dos- Starfire se acerca al pato- NO, yo tengo un jueguito de mi planeta que les gustara a los dos- Raven mira anonadad a Starfire , su rostro mostraba algo que nunca ella había visto- Starfire!-Lobo sonríen y se carcajea con una risa palmípeda- que?, podemos compartirlo!- Raven sigue incrédula y se vuelve mas pálida de lo normal, - Bueno, me gusta la idea , que tal tu amiguita?- Lobo/pato cree dar una palmada a raven , pero por su tamaño termina en nalgada, raven da un grito que se escucha por todo el coliseo, antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, un pato Psicópata era perseguido por una hechicera furiosa y a su vez una tamarianan la intentaba detener por la capa, por todo el complejo, Raven gritaba – PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!!- mientras lobo Corría con una sonrisa y carcajeándose – Cuack! Cuack! Me gusta ser el perseguido, para variar- y Starfire La jalaba de la capa- NO LO HAGAS, ES DEMASIADO LINDO!-

Holly miraba en su palm la cámara donde Lobo se encontraba haciendo Un Calzón Chino (wedchies) a un elfo vestido de color verde, Holly la apaga y mira que aun no esta listo su Hot dog, junto a el se encontraba Robín, Ninguno de los tres se ha percatado de la presencia del otro cuando se escucha un grito extraño acercándose-CCUUUUUUUUUUUUUACK!!-Lobo pato paso corriendo Holly y Jenny salieron en su búsqueda, Holly llamando a Trixi, Robin los Ignoro por completo y siguió con su hotdog cuando otro grito se acerca – HIJJO DE TUUU PATA MADRE!!- Raven y Starfire Corrían tras el pato, Robín corrió instintivamente tras ella antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, de tanto correr, todos se encontraban dentro de la cantina de los motociclistas "la próstata de holly dead 3"

**3°er caída de la cantina**

**Un pato, Una alíen y un empresario entran en un bar…**

Lobo/pato se esconde debajo de la barra, raven lo busca por todos lados, - déjalo ya, seguro que no lo hizo por accidente- dice starfire intentado hablarle a la cara, raven la quita con una mano buscando en cada mesa – y yo soy "la madre teresa", se que entro aquí!- Raven inspecciona cada mesa, de repente se escuchan chiflidos y vulgaridades obscenas , raven va a golpear algo cuando al sonido de "muñeca verde" entra una mujer alta de cabello y piel verde que se dirige a la barra, su caminar es elegante y su porte es muy bello, es una belleza femenina con músculos en color brócoli. –Tranquilos muchachos , solo estoy de paso- La enorme mujer se sienta en la barra , el paquidermo se para frente la mujer verde- que te sirvo cariño?- la mujer saca un billete de 100 dolares – tus mejores "medias de seda"- el paquidermo caca un vaso de mezclar y cuando va sacar las botellas saca a Lobo/ pato de la barra- FUERA DE LAS BOTELLAS PATOSO!- sentándolo en una banca de la barra- Lobo va a decir algo cuando mira a la enorme mujer – Hola , me encanta la ensalada!- la mujer mira al pato,- y quien eres , pato?- Lobo se para frente a ella en la barra – The main Duck Nena, Lobo the duck!, y tu, cariñito?- la mujer se para demostrando su enorme tamaño al pato, - me llaman She-hulk, pero tu puedes llamarme Jenny- Lobo va a decir algo cuando raven lo sostiene del cuello y lo levanta- Hay estabas!!- Raven lo empieza a ahorcar- PEQUEÑO DEMONIO PERVERTIDO!!,- los Cuacks y las plumas salían por todas partes hasta que starfire los separa- NO peleen, siempre hay una solución pacifica- el pato se levanta con una sonrisa- si, las soluciones pacificas me gustan, en especial si involucran "tratados personales"- Raven intenta ahorcarlo de nuevo y starfire la detiene- Veo que eres muy popular Pato- dice she-huk- el pato se levanta y mira a las tres chicas juntas – tres en un paquete , estoy de suerte- Starfire detiene a Raven todo lo que puede, cuando holly llega – Pato del demonio, que hiciste esta vez?- Holly mira a todos los que están junto a Lobo /pato, mira a la mujer verde y murmura- She- hulk… esto es malo..- Holly sonríe con su mejor cara de vendedor y se una- Damas, señoritas, sea lo que les haya hecho mi.. "empleado" seguro que no debe ser tan grave como para , querer iniciar una pelea aquí, o si?- Raven se postra frente a Holly- esa cosa se atrevió a tocar mi trasero- apuntado a lobo /Pato- vamos , debió ser un accidente , un tropiezo, una coincidencia- Raven se enfada mas y se rompen varias jarras en el bar- No me agrada ese pato- Holly sonríe con preocupación- este , segura que no hay forma de compensarla?- preguntaba holly mientras este apretaba su celular con el discado rápido S.O.S, Raven va a decir algo mas cuando se arma un bullicio de gritos en el bar, tanto Holly y Raven se voltean y ver al pato con dos sostenes en la cabeza, uno de color azul de tamaño humano y el otro de color negro y un tamaño descomunal, el pato celebraba cantado con la única frase de "cuack" la canción de "Macho man", todo el bar seguía la canción y la alegría del pato , tanto Holly como raven no creían la escena, Raven miro a Starfire y ella junto con She-shulk miraban al pato de manera nostálgica y suspirando con una sonrisa enorme- Star?, Star, estas bien?- Raven le paso la mano por la cara a ambas , estas solo suspiraron al ver al pato- No puedo creerlo, dime que ese no es tu...- Starfire sin quitar la vista al pato responde- No, no es el mío- Suspira raven aliviada- es el tuyo.. yo no utilizo- Raven mira estupefacta y paralizada al pato, con enojo y sorpresa ve que el Sostén de Victoria' s Secrets que tanto tiempo le tomo ahorrar el pato lo traía de Sombrero, se reviso dos veces, Nunca supo cuando Star le quito el sostén, - ES TAAAAN LINDO!- dijeron Jenny y Star al unisonó- Raven se recupero furiosa, y cuando va a lanzarse en contra de el pato, She- hulk la sienta en la barra – tranquila, tendremos nuestro turno cada una- Raven se intentaba quitar la enorme mano verde de su traje , en ese momento llego Robín viendo la escena presente, cuando va a decir algo Holly jala su capa- ni lo intentes, se ha salido fuera de control, mejor sal, afuera es mas seguro- Cuando Holly se lleva a Robín mira de reojo como el pato ya estaba cubierto de varios sostenes y prendas femeninas, Holly puso de nuevo la mirada al frente y Jennifer se acercaba, le dio a Robín y luego chasqueo los dedos, Jennifer se agacho para escuchar la orden de Holly- mantenlo a salvo, luego regresa por esas dos chicas- señalando a Star y Raven, que forcejeaba para soltarse- avísame lo que pase con She- hulk, si ella esta aquí… La "Bandera con patas" no esta lejos!- Jennifer asienta con la cabeza y se lleva a Robín haciéndole conversación, Holly regresa para notar que raven ya esta mordiendo su capa para alcanzar a lobo/ pato cada vez que se acercaba, este se detuvo en una parte de la barra tomando un tonel entero de cerveza mientras los hombres alrededor gritaban "Fondo, Fondo, Fondo!!", Lobo acabo el barril y eructo deletreando "s-u-p-e-r-m-a-n" Todos rompieron en carcajadas cuando al fin raven se soltó- DEVUÉLVEME MI SOSTÉN!!- Lobo/pato noto a la hechicera, este solo se arqueo como personaje de matrix y raven paso encima de el mientras lobo le quito un zapato dejando de un pie descalza, raven aterriza en una mesa con un alíen gelatinosos, Lobo/ pato huele el zapato- Lavanda, Jabón de Rosa e incienso…. Y eso que fue solo el pie!!- Raven se levanta empapada de algo,- si es un concurso de camisetas mojadas, ella es la ganadora!!- los alrededores de lobo se llenan de risa, raven se enfada y estira la mano- Azrat…- Starfire despierta de su sueño y va a detenerla- Metrhiot…- Star ve que no llegara e intenta e intenta salva a Lobo, cuando llega a el Lobo/pato salta y antes de que diga la ultima frase salta colgándose del cuello de raven y le planta un beso en los labios al mas puro estilo de Bugs Bunny. Raven no puede creer lo que paso, el pato la suelta y se postra ante todos triunfante, pero esta vez no hay ni un sonido de euforia o burla, sino un silencio preocupante, - que?- Lobo/ pato se voltea mirando a Raven que se limpia la boca con su mano, con una mirada furiosa, el paquidermo en la barra grita – SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!!- Todo mundo corre menos lobo y Starfire que están paralizados al ver como a Raven le salen dos ojos mas de color rojo, un aura maligna y furiosa se expande de ella, Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Starfire y lobo/ pato eran cargados hacia fuera por She-hulk. Raven hace estallar su ira y una aura roja hace añicos lo que toque, comparándolo solamente con una explosión… destrozando todo alrededor de Raven, cuando todo esta calmo, esta se desmaya y she-hulk la toma y la carga de un hombro, el paquidermo mira la cantina destrozada otra vez, grita de furia arrancándose de nuevo los pocos cabellos de la cabeza , cuando va a decirle algo a She-shulk que carga a raven, esta le dirige una mirada furiosa seguida de un crujir de nudillos de su mano derecha, cuando esta se va el pato sale de los escombros aledaños, sacando una libreta negra y una pluma– Bueno, con ella son 11, me faltan 425 mujeres en este coliseo por conquistar!- el paquidermo mira y grita de nuevo con furia, el pato se adentra al coliseo y llega Lobo tomando una bebida "ice" de uva mirando todos los escombros, mira al paquidermo- me perdí de algo?- el paquidermo de devuelve la mirada y luego solloza golpeando el puño contra el piso gritando "no es justo, ahora son dos!!" enfrente de ellos pasa el mismo elfo que Lobo le estaba haciendo calzón chino – debí quedarme en Hyrule- con una voz muy aguda.


	20. 20 JLAAdvergers

**JLA / ADVENGES**

En la otra arena, Xj9, conocida como Jenny Wakeman peleaba un mano a mano con el auto proclamado superhéroe Skullomania, el tipo de alguna forma aguantaba los ataques de Jenny y se los regresaba con la maestría de un luchador profesional, la heroína de metal estaría impresionada, de no ser por su ridículo disfraz que emulaba un esqueleto, unos guantes y bufanda roja y esos movimientos a la Power ranger. – porque no caes?!!- preguntaba Jenny furiosa y confundida- El héroe solo se limitaba a hacer una pose al estilo de la patrulla Giniu y emitir unos sonidos de acción, luego apunto con el dedo a Jenny- Tonta robot, yo soy la mano de la justicia, el azote del crimen, el campeón de la gloria… soy Skullomania- terminado su ultima frase en una pose heroica-ridícula con pirotecnia roja y blanca, Jenny solo se limito a mirar un poco confundida – y yo que pensé que Joe higashi era ridículo- Jenny se toco la frente un momento y luego skullomania le dio una patada con ambas piernas dejándola en las cuerdas, Jenny se reincorpora y responde con un golpe directo a la cara, su contrincante lo para sin dificultad con una mano- y Como diablos hiciste eso?- preguntaba Jenny confundida, skullomania giro el puño de la robot y la dejo tumbada en el suelo, un réferi se acerco y empezó a contar- Traidor!- dice Jenny a l robot que lo toma con la otra mano y golea a skullomania en la cara con el, este suelta el puño y Jenny se reincorpora – Uhhh, no había visto a alguien golpear con un réferi así desde la pelea entre Mislane y su doble del universo maligno- - tu lo has dicho Nick, esta a pesar de ser un autoproclamado "ser humano normal", skullomania le hace honor a su titulo de "campeón de Japón" – bien Jonny, volvamos a la accion-; Skullomania se levanta y hace otro movimiento al estilo power ranger-mala jugada, pero yo tengo mejores- este corre hacia Jenny, se prepara para el golpe , Jenny se prepara para recibirlo, lanza una patada con ambas piernas , rebasa a Jenny y pega en las cuerdas, rebota en ellas – SKULLO DREAM!!- Skullo toma a jenny de la cara y la jala hacia el otro lado por la cabeza, da una pirueta frenando y con la inercia de la mano la tumba en el suelo, sin tomar mucho tiempo hace una primera llave, forzando los brazos de Jenny, hace una segunda forzando ahora las piernas, la tercera llave forzó la cabeza al grado que Jenny se le salió y la cuarta llave levanto el cuerpo al grado que termino con un perfecto upercut con una aura roja; el cuerpo termina en el suelo mientras skullomania posa mirando a los referis acercarse a cuerpo, - y ese, estimado publico, fue el famoso "skullo dream", llave famosa que ha hecho a diferentes villanos caer- - asi es Nick, este movimiento es mortal para cualquier persona ordinaria y parece que … UN MOMENTO… NICK se levanta … JENNY WAKEMAN SE LEVANTA EN EL SEGUNDO 8!!!!- skullomania sin voltear ladea la cabeza, ve el cuerpo de Jenny levantado y la cabeza rebota hasta llegar a la pierna y con una pequeña patada la alzo para ponérsela- te tardaste Robot, Daruma se habría levantado a los dos- Jenny ahora furiosa se lanza contra Skullomania de espaldas , va a golpearlo con su mano en forma de ariete y este desaparece como una sombra- que?- Jenny mira a su alrededor- para ser una heroína , aun te falta mucho- Jenny voltea y ve parado en un poste de equina a skullomania cruzado de brazos y su bufanda hondeando con el viento de forma heroica- que desesperante eres!!- Jenny saca una maza de brazo , la dirige a su oponerte, antes de el golpe, skullomania salta hacia la cadena corre sobre ella y se pone frente a Jenny- Ríndete de una vez, aun tienes mucho futuro!- Jenny lo intenta golpear con su mano libre-cállate- Skullo salta y hace una perfecta patada – SKULLO KICK!!!- Jenny cae al suelo y la cabeza una vez mas sale de ella, skullo le pone el pie en el estomago, un robot referi se cerca de jenny y empieza a contar de nuevo, - la cabeza de Xj9 solo sonríe- TONTO!- los brazos de Jenny se salen y toman los brazos de skullomania manteniéndolo en el suelo, skullomania se intenta levantar inútilmente, jenny de igual manera pero esta muy dañada, los réferis terminan la cuenta – NO hay ganador, el primero en levantarse será el vencedor- ambos hacen un esfuerzo enorme , Jenny al fin logra pararse , siente la gloria sin abrir los ojos – empate- Xj9 no puede creerlo lo que escucha , voltea la cara y ve a Skullomania levantado sin los guantes, estos aun están aferrados al suelo junto con los brazos de Jenny, Holly aparece en su holograma-esta ha sido una de las mejores peleas de este torneo, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que ambos han pasado de ronda, felicidades- Jenny sonríen a pesar de no haber vencido, skullomania se da sus brazos , y luego le extiende su mano- felicidades, has sido una gran contrincante- jenny le extiende la mano y antes de que se dieran cuenta Jenny y Skullomania hacían una pose heroica con el rugido del publico. En el otro lado, la atención llama a todos, un estallido enorme retumbo en el suelo, varias luces sobresalían de la arena dos, en un momento dos luces , una purpura y una dorada chocaban entre si con una enorme fuerza, los golpes se intercambiaban con una fuerza descomunal de ambos contrincantes , en un momento, la luz purpura empujaba a la dorada hasta el suelo, cuando choco, se sintió por todo el estadio, la luz se disipa con la escena de Gouki de pie en el centro de un enorme cráter que dentro de el, el Capitan marvel esta tumbado, Gouki lo levanta con una mano, aun inconsciente, lo tira aun lado, el capitán reacciona y se pone de pie, Gouki hace una pose extraña y luego se mueve como si levitara hacia el capitán, el guerrero obscuro toma de las ropas al capitán y este hace lo mismo, un destello cegador seguido del sonido de varios golpes inunda el coliseo, cuando la luz se va ambos se encuentran en el suelo inclinados de dolor, el capitán se queja muy poco, gouki no emite ni un ruido, pero ambos están muy golpeados, Gouki se levanta aun con dificultad y pone una pose parecida a la de sakura, el capitán apenas si logra ponerse en pie- Ioch!- un resplandor morado sale de las manos de gouki, el capitán no puede eludirlo, intenta contenerlo con las manos, este le resbala y golpea directo a la cara, y cae al suelo. Aun tirado intenta levantarse, gouki se acerca a el si emitir sonido, y al verlo a al cara , le da una patada en la cabeza con su sandalia dejándolo inconsciente, el publico vitorea a gouki , este solo sale de la arena sin emitir sonido alguno- quien rayos es el?- Pregunta Jenny a Skullomania, el solo apunta con el dedo al guerrero de piel obscura- su nombre es Gouki, hace años apareció en los torneos , se le llama "el maestro del puño" se dice que busca siempre contrincantes que puedan matarlo, es todo lo que se…- Jenny mira Gouki como entra al coliseo, dirige la mirada al cráter y ve como el Capitan marvel es trasportado por 5 robots-referis con un rayo verde en conjunto a la enfermería.- si dejo así al segundo Boy-scout, debe ser muy fuerte!- dijo skullomania retirándose dentro del coliseo, Jenny mira por ultima vez al Capitan y acompaña a skullomania dentro, camina por el pasillo hacia el Lobby y en la puerta del bar se encontraba Lobo agitando a un slugbag boca abajo - Basta idiota Czarniano, si haces eso de nuevo te voy aaAHHHH!!- Lobo siguió agitando a la creatura gelatinosa sacando monedas, carteras y llaves- Wuju!!, ya tengo para un coctel marciano!- Skullomania se acerca a lobo y luego con una pose heroica le apunta a lobo- DÉJALO VILLANO!!, O ENFRENTA LA FURIA DE SKULLOMANIA!!- Lobo ignora completamente al héroe, Jenny vuelve a negar con la cabeza , Skullo esta a punto de golpear a lobo cuando este agita mas alto al Slugbag y skullo entra dentro del ser gelatinoso y es agitado junto con el- Guau! Dos por uno!, veamos que tiene la piñata- Lobo introduce el puño en el slugbag, este solo se rie – no por ahí no, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, me haces cosquillas , animal!! Ja, Ja,- Lobo esculca dentro sin ver, y saca un bonche de objetos, luego deja caer tanto al slugbag como a skullomania, revisa los objetos tirando lo que no quiere- veamos, pase de autobús japonés, no, tarjeta de crédito alienígena de kriptón expres, no, llaves de calabozo secreto de holly, no- en este ultimo Jenny se apresuro a tomar las llaves al tirarlas lobo- Foto de la mujer maravilla en paños menores, Nnnnnn mejor esta me la quedo, kriptonita, no, lentes de ciego, no, libro de Harri Potter, no, AJA!!, pase VIP, Gracias idiota!- Jenny ayuda a levantarse a skullo, - Tienes suerte de que este cansado, sino te mostraría la justicia- Lobo sin voltear responde- si, si, si, lo que digas "huesos", yo estaré en el bar de ricachones si necesitas que te cambie el pañal- Skullo esta a punto de embestirlo cuando Jenny lo jala se la bufanda, lo sienta en el suelo, y luego susurra- espera skullo, mira esto, una llave electrónica de triple candado encriptado con reconocimiento de voz, que hay tan valioso o peligroso que guarda con algo asi?- Skullo la mira un momento- a excepción de "que hay tan valioso o peligroso que guarda con algo asi?" no entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijiste- Jenny lo levanta, - Lobo dijo que era la llave de un calabozo, es para resguardad a alguien o algo… seguro la llave para …- - detener a holly, si, con eso podremos detener esta locura- Jenny lo mira después arquendo la ceja- creí que participabas por el dinero- Skullomania hace una pose heroica apuntando hacia el frente- PARA LA JUSTICIA , NO HAY PRECIO, JUSTICIA PARA TODOS!!!- Jenny mira como todos alrededor de lobby la ven junto con skullo en su pose heroica, esta solo se sonroja y luego lo jala de nuevo de la bufanda aun con la pose heroica- ES QUE NO CONOCES LA DISCRESION!!- Skullo con dificultad hace una nueva pose- LA JUSTICIA NUNCA SE OCULTA- Jenny lo jala mas fuerte y lo tira – OH CALLATE!- .

Lobo de nuevo en el bar- casino de holly , se encontraba en la barra tomando un coctel marciano, saco una libreta con fotos la cual para muchos que estaban alrededor de el era obio que se trataba de su lista de "pendientes", había fotos tachadas otras con medio tache y otras con una leyenda en crayón rojo "creo que ya no respira" lobo pasaba las paginas hasta llegar a las que estaban en blanco, saco un periódico y pego una foto de las power puffgirls , anoto unas cosas, un alien muy curioso se asomo un poco a las anotaciones , luego con un crayón rojo anoto al lado de la foto "solo patear… NO matar", luego busco en su bolsillo y pego una foto de holly, anoto de nuevo unas cosas y con el crayón rojo anoto " termina el torneo y revienta el grano!" el alíen cuando ve a holly respira junto a lobo- espero que tengas amnesia, de lo contrario…- Lobo cruje los nudillos de su mano derecha, el alíen se retira dando unos chiflidos, lobo escucha desde atrás- que supiste?- el alíen respondió mirando a lobo- NO entendí su letra- Lobo solo sonríe y guarda su libreta – vaya forma de intimidar, no haz cambiado nada- Lobo va a voltear cuando un puño verde lo golpea en la cara y deja del otro lado de la barra- Desgraciado , prepárate para…. Ah, Eres tu!- Lobo mira a She hulk, con una cara muy enojada-ahora estoy atrapada en este universo y todo es por tu culpa!!- She hulk lo arroja a las maquinas tragamonedas – oye cariño, sabes que solo cumplía con mi trabajo, además es solo un contrato- Jenny lo levanta del chaleco- contrato de alguien que te pago, Donde esta Holly Dead?- Lobo sonrió de manera amplia y luego se empezó a carcajear, She hulk lo golpeo de nuevo pero este se revocaba solo de risa- que es tan gracioso?- Lobo deja de reír paulatinamente…- es un mafioso, un gánster, un idiota, hasta cuando en su universo me pidieron localizar al Kingping siempre están en la parte mas alta… que ingenua- She-hulk sale de inmediato del casino y corre hacia las escaleras, en el primer piso ya hay slugbags muy armados esperándola- FUERA DE MI CAMINO!- la mujer verde enviste a todo un batallón de seres gelatinosos por sorpresa , las babas verdes son empujados y aplastado por la mutante verde que sigue subiendo, mientras sube aprieta un botón con una "A" amarilla de su cuello- Aquí Jenny, Como odio que tengas razón Steve, esta arriba, espero apoyo, - - Copiado Jen, daredevil , thing y Thor te apoyaran, Tony y yo iremos los alcanzaremos- - Roger, cambio y fuera- She-hulk sigue golpeando y subiendo , ella no es sutil, Holly mira los monitores,- asi que la fiesta empezó antes de lo planeado, Hum, - Holly se sube a su plataforma, toma del estante un habano – creo que deberíamos improvisar ya la fiesta, no crees?- holly voltea a una parte obscura de su despacho donde una figura obscura sonríe- si es cierto, seguro sus amigos ya llamaron a " sus amigos" para detenernos- Holly da el golpe con el habano- es cierto, y es por ello que debo llamar a mis damas- Holly chasquea los dedos de ambas manos y detrás de el aparecen Trixi y Jennifer- mis bellas damas, vamos a tener visitas de todo tipo ahora, podrían "ponerse elegantes"?- ambas se miraron,, asentaron con la cabeza entre si, , pisaron un botón y toda una armería apareció ante ellas, para Trixi, miles de armas de fuego, tomo un francotirador, un rifle de asalto, varias armas alienígenas de corto alcance, una bazuca y luego una caja de acero con un revolver magnum- Cuantas nos quedan?- Pregunta holly, Trixi, mira las municiones del arma y luego la cierra, - junto con la reserva…14- el mafioso piensa un momento preocupado- intenta no fallar, que me dices jenny, cuantas?- Jennifer llena de katanas en la cintura abre un revover similar, duda en responder- 7- Holly pone una cara solo de molestia- es por eso que tu eres el musculo y ella los ojos- se empieza a escuchar destrozos detrás de la puerta de holly- solo tengo un consejo para ti jenny, No te midas!- Jennifer sonríe y se coloca en cada mano una katana, la quinta katana de la boca la deja con la funda puesta. Con una enorme fuerza llega She-huk junto con thing y thor- Holly!!!-este solo sonríe en su plataforma,la figura sombría se acerca a el sin salir de la sombra –bienvenidos, espero que hayan pagado su seguro de vida-Thing se abalanza contra holly -basta de charla, llego la hora de pelear!!- -NO BEN!!!- She- hulk grita pero Jennifer se pone enfrene con la misma pose que puso contra kalibak, en un segundo, the thing estaba en el aire con varios cortes en su piel rocosa y rematando con una patada que lo dejo en el suelo, thing se intenta levantar pero Jennifer le mete la katana en la boca- yo que tu no lo volvería a intentar… ella .. tiene la correa suelta- Jennifer sonríe ampliamente con pequeñas risas de felicidad- basta monstruo- thor y She-hulk se van contra Jennifer , esta solo con los tres brazos restantes los corta , a la mutante de un brazo y a thor de la armadura, trixi reacciona y dispara dos veces , She-huk logra esquivar la bala ,pero thor no, la bala lo golpea en la cara , justo en medio de los ojos- Holly solo eleva su mano y levanta un dedo- Uno- la mutante sigue con el ataque, jennier clava una de sus katanas en el suelo con parte dela ropa de She hulk, TRixi eleva una ceja de los cuatro ojos, desenfunda el rifle y empieza a disparar detrás de holly sin quitarle la vista a la mutante, daredevil estaba detrás de holly , el justiciero esquiva balas con maestría sin notar que lo estaban acorralando , She – hulk se intentaba zafar cuando siente una hoja afilada frente su cuello,- no lo haría, adamantium y vibranium puro- La mutante intenta pensar, cuando mira a daredevil acorralado, - say cheses!!- las balas se disparan como una lluvia, cuando deja de disparar daredevil era protegido por un escudo verde, holly por primera vez se voleta en toda la pelea, holly sigue sonriendo al ver que todos los invitados se presentaron, storm, the wonder woman, hawkgirl, gren lantern, ironman, colosus y jean gray se encontraban suspendidos en una base verde de energía y lidereandolos los mismos Superman y el capitán america- se acabo Holly-dice superman, Holly de nuevo solo sonríe y eleva su mano aun con el dedo- creo que no- holly levanta un segundo dedo, Jennifer sonríe mas , desclava la katana de she-hulk y la lanza a superman, el la atrapa con la mano doblándola, mira a jennifer que a disparado el revolver en la cien de la mutante, la mira desplomarse- asesina!!- Holly sigue sonriendo – dos- Superman se abalanza contra holly , este solo se quita – oh, vamos , no pensaste que seria tan fácil, oh si?- - yo si- Holly es tacleado por el escudo del capitán, tirando de su base flotante a los pies de a figura en las sombras – que pasa holly?, pensé que podrías manejarlos?- el mafioso dirige su mirada a la figura que se burla y luego mira de nuevo a los héroes- ese fue un grave error!, ahora sabrán porque soy Holly Dead!- Holly esta a punto de moverse cuando Jennifer se pone frente a el con una sonrisa aun mas loca- y el rocoso?- Jennifer solo balbuce un tres seguido de un "son míos", Holly eleva un tercer dedo- ya oyeron a la dama, tres!- Superman y el capitán se lanzaron contra holly, Jennifer con el dorso de la mano desenfunda la katana de su boca revelando la katana de kriptonita, pone de nuevo su pose, el capitán reacciona y empuja a superman detrás de el y su escudo, Jennifer corta y destroza todo lo que esta alrededor suyo, el escudo resiste seguido de empujones y cortes aparentemente caóticos y freneticos, superman se levanta y mira como los héroes intentan acercarse para ayudarlos pero trixi a partir de granadas y balas los mantienen a un lado, tanto storm como green lantern intenta hacer un ariene combinado , pero los disparos certeros de Trixi los mantiene alejados, cuando Colosus empieza a avanzar , Trixi empieza a asustarse , cuando se siente acorralada por el mutante metálico tira una granada de fosforo al suelo, cuando todos recuperan la vista, Trixi le cuelga una granada con gas a Colosus en la espalda aun sin dejar de disparar, el mutante intenta golpear a trixi aun con el gas llenando los pulmones , trixi a pesar de estar junto a el no desfallece, colosus termina desmayado , con la otra mano saca el revolver y apunta a la cabeza ahora humana- cuatro!- y dispara , el arma hace un agujero sin sangre - bien, basta de jugar- Trixi apunta la bazuca y dispara , el disparo solo hizo ruido sin dañar por los escudos pero de la nube de polvo y explosivos Trixi sale con dos armas grandes disparando a todos , los héroes se repliegan , la alíen de cuatro ojos se toma de l pie de linterna verde y toma de nuevo el revolver- Cinco!- le dispara en el la planta del pie , cae inconsciente y lo arroja a donde esta holly, Superman va a ir contra Trixi, pero la figura de la sombras lo toma de la capa y lo arroja detrás de Jennifer,- en serio crees que te libraste de mi en tu fortaleza?- la figura sale a la luz, Superman no lo puede creer lo que ve- Mongul!!- El alienígena amarillo de ojos rojos sonríe- esperabas a alguien mas?- Jennifer reacciona , ríen de alegría, deja al capitán y corre hacia superman , el capitán le arroja el escudo para detenerla, mongul salta y detiene el escudo con los pies y luego lo toma con la mano y - bella pieza , es toda una obra de arte- el capitán lo golpea en la cara, recoge el escudo- no tengo tiempo- Dice el capitán, Mongul lo toma del hombro y lo tira al otro lado de la oficina- no, yo quiero una fiesta privada- Superman se levanta para evitar el primer ataque de Jennifer, no puede acercarse mucho por la kriptonita, Jennifer se lanza contra superman adopta otra posición, Superman detiene las cuatro katanas y se las arrebata de las manos, - no importa- Jennifer le da cuatro puñetazos segundos de una patada que lo deja en el aire, - SEIS!!- Jennifer grita el numero, salta y desenfunda otras cuatro katanas , se eleva hasta un poco mas que superman y luego con una maestría hace dos cortes con las cinco hojas , terminando con lo que se podrían describir como una rueda de espadas que lo tiro al suelo , a los pies de holly, superman , malherido eleva la cara para ver a holly con un revolver igual a los de Trixi Y Jennifer apuntando a su cabeza , pero este brillaba verde del Cañón- Bum!- Holly dispara , y luego limpia el arma- El superhéroe mas grande el Universo cae por una arma común… ironico no?- El capitán no lo puede creer , tira a mongul y va contra holly- es que nadie se el ocurrió una simple bala con cabeza de Kriptonita?- – monstruo!!- Holly solo suspiro, chasqueo el dedo de la mano derecha y Jennifer se lanzo ahora contra el, de igual manera resistió con el escudo, Holly con toda su calma se puso detrás del capitán , tomo su plataforma , se elevo a la altura de la cabeza y luego suspiro apuntando detrás de el- estos héroes, ya no los hacen como antes- Steve voltea aun segundo solo para recibir el disparo de holly, Jennifer pone una cara de decepción- no pongas esa cara , te deje a superman para ti sola- Mongul se acerca a Holly que se sacude el polvo del traje-veo que la reputación precede al famoso Holly Dead, junto con la "Rosa metálica"- dirigiéndose a Jennifer que enfunda sus armas- si, arreglos de cuentas, contrabando, trafico, nada es mejor que yo y mis ayudantes… y a propósito de eso, como va a trixi?- - UNA AYUDA POR FAVOR!!- El grito vino de la ventana, Holly se acerca para mirar a trixi sostenida de una mano con varios héroes cargando con la otra- no es que me queje pero no soy tan fuerte como un smidishian o una Dragoniana, Y esto realmente pesa!!- Jennifer la ayuda a subir- Al menos no soy una Cornusa debilucha- Trixi le pone una pistola en la cara- quiere probarme?- Holly interviene separándolas- ya, ya, niñas, ya ganamos, ahora hay que ver la cosecha- trixi se rasca la nuca , Holly Voltea de inmediato- Te ráscate la nuca?, si, te la rascaste, eso nunca es bueno.. – Holly lamenta con la cabeza- Cuantos se escaparon?- Trixi duda en responder- tres- Holly la mira con la boca abierta- TRES??!!, NO PUEDO CREERLO, TE PERDONO, UNO O DOS PERO TRES!!!?- Mongul carraspea, Holly reacciona- es cierto, no hay tiempo que perder, Trixi, Quítale la bala a superman, NO lo quiero envenenado, ve que cure bien. Jenny, cura a los otros y revisa que las cosas incuben - ambas guardaespaldas cumplen sus mandatos, holly se acerca a Jennifer- Jenny, se como Trixi se encargo de tipo de metal, pero dime, Como le disparaste al rocoso?- Jennifer va a responder cuando Trixi se adelanta- le disparo en la boca, es un truco que yo le enseñe- Jennifer solo murmura un "presumida"- bueno, si todo esta bien, creo que podemos proceder, No mongul?- este solo asienta con la cabeza, Holly saca un control remoto, lo aprieta y los héroes se empiezan a levantar, pero tienen una sonrisa en la cara, es felicidad- ves lo que puedes hacer con una muestra de la Black mercy, Holly?- este solo le devuelve la sonrisa a mongul- si, pero , no serian esclavos felices sin mi modificación genética- - Touche, Socio, Touche- ambos sonríen al ver a sus nuevas atracciones.


	21. 21 AMALGAM FOR DUMMIES AND MORONS

**AMALGAM FOR DUMMIES AND MORONS**

Debajo del coliseo se ve la destrucción del la oficina, muchos de los espectadores y participantes se preguntan que exactamente ha pasado arriba, Los Slugbags junto con guardaespaldas rocosos resguardan la entrada a la oficina de holly dead, luego vino un aviso en todas las pantallas, Lobo lo miro en la "próstata de holly dead 4" mientras las chicas lo miraron en su habitación, - LAMENTO LOS FUEGOS ATIFICIALES QUE HUBO EN MI OFICINA, PERO APARENTEMENTE HUBO UN ATENTADO CONTRA MI VIDA Y FUE CONTROLADO POR MI EQUIPO DE SEGURIDAD CALIFICADO, LA AMENAZA HA SIDO NEUTRALIZADA Y PODEMOS PROSEGUIR CON EL TORNEO Y CONFORME A OTRO ANUNCIO, LA LEAGUE OF JUSTICE JUNTO CON PARTE DE EL EQUIPO ADVENGERS HA DECIDIDO PARTICIPAR EN EL TORNEO- es escuchan los murmullos en todo el torneo- SI, DESPUES DE UNA PLATICA CON LOS LIDERES DE AMBOS EQUIPOS HEMOS DECIDIDO QUE COMO GESTO DE BUENA VOLUNTAD , ELLOS PARTICIPARAN NO POR EL DINERO , NO POR LA GLORIA, SINO COMO UN GESTO HACIA EL DEPORTE GALACTICO… O ALGO ASI!, EN FIN, DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A ESTE EVENTO A SUPERMAN Y EL CAPITAN AMERICA- la cámara enfoca al capitán y superman esqtrechando la mano de Holly, los murmullos no se hacen esperar, se escucahn de todo el torneo, lobo sigue tomando su cerveza , el paquidermo le pasa otra a Lobo- que cosas no?, pensé que el Boy-scout seria mas sensato- Lobo toma un largo trago- de hecho, ya había percibido el aroma del Ñoño, pero se como piensa, el nunca haría algo asi… en fin, será divertido- el paquidermo lo mira después de su respuesta- en serio no crees que sea el?- Lobo eructa y prosigue- nunca dije eso, solo digo que … el mal nacido sabe que Holly es mas bajo que yo, y no creo que se junte ni squiera para escupirle en la cara , y mucho menos para un "gesto de niñas"- el paquidermo mira la pantalla – entonces, si no es falso, pero tampoco es un truco, que es?- Lobo chasquea los dedos, el paquidermo le sirve otra cerveza y Lobo prosigue- No lo se, no me interesa y lo mas importante: No me importa!, aunque … me podría interesar, por un precio…- Todos en la cantina se echaron para atrás, todos entendieron que si alguien tenia curiosidad, lobo le conseguiría respuestas… por un precio, nadie ofreció nada- Maricas sin pantalones, nenitas de pañal – Lobo sigue con su cerveza- bueno y piensas hacer algo?- Lobo termina su tarro y prosigue- NO, por ahora… deja que tremine el torneo, entonces dejaremos en claro quien es "the main man"- Lobo se levanta, el paquidermo saca un paraguas y lo abre cerrando los ojos , Lobo deja una propina y luego se retira tranquilamente , el paquidermo abre un ojo esperando una destrucción en masa, abre el otro incrédulo de ver la cantina aun en pie, esta a punto de gritar "yahoo!!" cuando un proyectil verde se impacta en medio de la viga de contención de la cantina , en tres segundos la cantina se vacia sin mucho bullicio, como si las personas dentro ya lo esperaban , el paquidermo con cara enojada se arranca el ultimo pelo de su calva , toma la escopeta y unas botellas y se va de la estructura tranquilamente con su cara enojada todo el tiempo cuando este esta afuera la estructura se cae por completo haciendo un estruendo de metal y madera.

**4°ta caída de la cantina**

**Linchen al Hooligan!!!**

La cantina se desploma en mil pedazos… una vez mas!, el paquidermo aun seguía con su cara de furia de ser de su color de piel termino de rojo tomate a rojo semáforo, los clientes de la cantina miraban con expectación la cara del dueño hasta que este grito dando unos disparos con su escopeta- YA BASTAAAA!, ES EL COLMO, ES LA CUARTA VEZ QUE NOS TIRAN LA CANTINA!!!, ES LA CUARTA VEZ QUE UNO U OTRO MUTANTE O ALÍEN DESTROZA EL LUGAR Y NO TIENE NI LA EDUCACIÓN DE PAGAR O AYUDAR EN LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN- los "si" de la gente empezaron a escuchar – YA ES HORA DE QUE LES PONGAMOS UN EJEMPLO DE LO QUE LES PASA A QUIENES SE OPONEN AL TRAGO!!!-los "si" y afirmaciones de la gente se empezaron a escuchar mas fuerte y en apoyo al paquidermo- YA ES HORA DE QUE HAGAMOS VALER LAS LEYES DE LOS CANTINEROS GALÁCTICOS UNIDOS- los apoyos al cantinero se hicieron mas evidente- YA ES HORA DE QUE ESCARMIENTEN POR SUS ACTOS VANDÁLICOS A NUESTRA FORMA DE VIDA!!- es escucho un "si" unisonó de toda la gente – QUIEN QUIERE UN LINCHAMIENTO HOY?!!!- un "YO" general de toda la gente se escucho en los alrededores del cantinero, en ese momento Danny phantom salía de los escombros y ve que se estrello en una viga , mira a la turba iracunda- EMPEZANDO POR ESTE TIPO!!- grita el paquidermo apuntando con su escopeta a Danny- porque siempre me meto en estos líos?- Danny corre despavorido de la muchedumbre iracunda olvidando por el pánico o la contusión que tenia poderes , miles de personas liderados por un paquidermo siguen al Chico fantasma con antorchas, trinchos y armas. El paquidermo hace un grito de batalla- POR LA BEBIDA!!!- y sus seguidores aumentan el grito de guerra- POR EL CHUPE!!!!- Danny corre lo mas que puede para escapar de la turba, los disparos y gritos se oyeron en todo los alrededores del coliseo, Holly desde su oficina escucha la revuelta- Y ahora que?, Imperilex? O … Trixi, dime que no es el cantinero , otra vez con un episodio psicótico de linchar a alguien?- Trixi se asoma a la cortina cerrada – puedo mentir?- Holly solo se lamenta con la mano en la cara haciendo un bufido- Dile a Jennifer que lo calme…- Trixi vuelve a mirar en la ventana- ella esta en la turba, con una antorcha-Holly se lamenta ahora con ambas manos en la cara. Danny corre despavorido, la muchedumbre pasa por donde sale Lobo/pato- Cuack!! Una revuelta!!, que bueno que cargo siempre con mi música para estas ocasiones con bocinas incluidas,- de repente se avivo mas la persecución cuando Lobo The duck saca un trincho y poner la música de persecución campirana, Danny miro la bizarra escena y siguió corriendo hasta que alguien lo jala dentro del coliseo, Jenny wakeman hace un trincho con su mano, el paquidermo se pone frente a Jenny- A donde se fue?- Jenny apunta a una choza improvisasa- se fue por alla camaradas!!- toda la muchedumbre metió a la tienda y se armo una gran pelea de cantina, se escuchava la pelea desde todo el coliseo, unos últimos rezagados reconocibles por ser los alien que llegaron de mexico por culpa de Lobo, aun con zarapes y sombreros hicieron un ultimo grito antes de meterse en la pelea – POR EL TEQUILA!!!- Jenny se metió dentro del coliseo y fue aun rincón obscuro junto con Danny- que rayos haces aquí?!!- Danny mira a Jenny,- No, que haces tu aquí?, yo intente salvarte en tremorton- Jenny intenta decir algo…- NO me lo digas, este no es tremorton , verdad?- Jenny le tapa la boca- de hecho, no es ni siquiera nuestro mundo- Danny miraba el lugar alrededor cuidado la tienda donde se estaba dando la pelea de cantina- que planeta es este?…QUE HIZO Mr FANTASTIC ESTA VEZ?!!!- Jenny lo jala de nuevo adentro del coliseo- como te lo explico… recueras al tipo que nos secuestro a Spidey y a mi?- - recordarlo?, aun no siento mi trasero de esa caída- Jenny suspira- bueno, este es un universo gemelo, es la tierra pero con diferentes atributos y héroes… es muy difícil de explicar, incluso me costo trabajo cuando me lo explico Skullomania- Danny arquea la ceja- Skullomania?, que clase de nombre es ese?- un carraspeo seco se escucha detrás de Danny, este voltea levemente, el héroe con disfraz de esqueleto y bufanda roja lo mira- alguien que algún dia , será parte de la Justicie league- Danny vuelve la mirada a Jenny- Justicie league?, otra tierra?, no entiendo nada- Jenny mira a todos lados- bueno primero debemos ir a un lugar donde no llames tanto la atención – en ese momento Jenny se sonroja frente a Danny seguida de una cara de molesta, gira la cabeza y mira a Lobo/pato que le levanta la falda y mira debajo- Cuack, Cuack, Cuack!, cuantas veces te lo he dicho jenny?, no utilices los rosas cuando uses "faldita"- Jenny se voltea completamente y patea a Lobo/ pato lo mas fuerte que puede seguida de una enorme bofetada que deja un hueco en el concreto del tamaño exacto de Lobo/pato- estoy bien!!- Jenny alarga su brazo y saca a lobo/pato del agujero- no lo vas a estar cuando acabe contigo pervertido- Lobo pato enciende un cerrillo con la cabeza de Jenny seguido de un puro- tranquila , nena de acero!, seguro encontraras la manera de regresar a "amalgam"- AMALGAM!!!!- skullomania grita seguido que se tapa la boca dándose cuenta que acaba de decir algo que no devia- Jenny voltea a Skullo de inmediato, de igual manera lo hace Danny y el pato- que no me has dicho?...que es amalgam?- - si, yo también quiero saber… o al menos lo que menciono ese pato- Skullomania va hablar cuando el pato se suelta-Cuack, a ver un minuto- apunta con el dedo a Jenny- me dices que no eres Juniper Wakeman lee y no eres una robot mágica?- Jenny niega con la cabeza desconcertada, luego Lobo/pato apunta a Danny- y tu no eres el Chico fantasma Samurai?- Danny lo mira aun mas desconcertado- Chico fantasma, "samurái?, solo soy el chico fantasma- Lobo/pato piensa un minuto- si estuviera aquí Darkclawn , resolvería el rompecabezas en un minuto….rompecabezas, eso es!- los tres miran desconcertados al pato que parece tener un momento de raciocinio- ahora todo tiene sentido, este es el universo "de crisis" – Danny se acerca al pato- ahora podrías explicarnos que pasa?- el pato tira la colilla del habano- bueno, primero, si tienes los mismo poderes que el Danny de mi mundo… podrías ponernos en un lugar no tan publico?, incluso alguno mas privado- termina agarrando con su brazo musculoso las cadera de jenny, esta forma una maza con su brazo- si, uno privado, sin testigos de palmipedocidio!!- Lobo solo sonríe- definitivamente eres la mitad de Jenny!-

En la oficina de Holly destrozada y Danny atraviesa el piso junto con el grupo, Lobo/pato mira por la puerta que varios Slugbags custodian la entrada- me permiten un momento- Lobo sale y se escucjha ruidos y gritos ahogados, cuando lobo /pato vuelve hay un silencio total- Y los guardias?-pregunta Jenny, Lobo escupe una bala llena de baba de Slugbag – que guardias?, Yom!-Jenny solo hace una mueca de asco. Lobo/pato jala la silla de Holly los demás se sientan en escombros de concreto- bueno dejame ver donde lo puse- el pato busca en una bolsa llena de balas y granadas hasta que saca un libro amarillo de bolsillo que en la portada se encuentra el Doctor Strangefate y tiene por titulo "Amalgam For Dummies and Morons" – a menos de que tenga una objeción nuestro disfrazado de halloween voy a decirles que esta pasando- Skullomania va a decir algo cuando Lobo Prosigue- NO?, bien.. esto fue lo que paso: Hace algunos años durante una de esas manifestaciones cósmicas a la que nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados, un par de idiotas que se hacen llamar "los hermanos" que resultaron ser la encarnacion de sus universos decidieron que devian matarse, al no poder de manera física, se les ocurrió algo al estilo WWF , "tus campeones contra los mios y quien gane mata al otro" suena bien no?, pues se pone mejor, un Idiota llamado Access que se encargaba de mantener a los Hermanos bajo control de alguna forma logro un desequilibrio universal entre el par de peleles, el resultado: ambos universos morían- Danny levanta la mano- si esto fue tan importante, porque nadie lo recuerda?- Lobo/pato aquea la ceja y luego empieza a golpearle la cabeza con el brazo debilucho como llamando a la puerta- HOLA! Desequilibrio de la realidad? Reconstrucción de la misma? Nunca te ha pasado?-Danny solo asienta con la cabeza avergonzado- En fin, Cuack, Donde me quede?, ha si, los idiotas muriendo; Y luego de ello Otro par de hijos de Zorra llamados Spectre y Living tribunal en desesperación crearon un universo de bolsillo y por ultimo antes de "el choque" Una vez mas los hermanos dejaron sus esencias en tres entes…- Batman, Capitán America Y Doc Strangefate- Lobo/pato vuelve a arquea la ceja mirando a Skullomania- Lo que me recuerda. Como diablos es que tu sabes de Amalgam?- Skullomania al verse acorralado por los presentes respondió- después de que los mundos se separaron, Access siguió mandando seres a sus mundos, yo termine en ese durante un mes y casi un loco Llamado Carnage me mata de no ser por el Dr Strage, el me envio a mi mundo junto con el Dr Fate, y luego el me explico el resto con la copia del diario de Jubile- Lobo/pato se rasca la cabeza- asi que los dos tarados ya saben de amalgam?, pudo ser peor, que recordaran cuando paso otra vez y tuve que intervenir*1-Lobo/pato sigue con el libro-en fin, con las llaves fusionadas, la esencia de los hermanos siguió intacta a pesar de su Fusion y luego Dr Strangefate intento exprimir a Idiota de Access, al final después de eventos aun no claros para mi, la defusion se lograra, el mundo que se creo aun seguía con vida…gracias al Vegete de Strangefate- tanto jenny como Danny miraban al pato asombrados- es decir que hay un mundo que combina ambos planetas en uno solo?- Dice Jenny como intentando tocar a Lobo/pato con un poco de miedo- acaso hablo Skrull? SI, existe tal cosa!! Y TU ESTABAS ALLÍ, Y TU Y TU!!- apuntando a los tres , Lobo/pato logro poner no solo incomodos a sus camaradas, sino nerviosos- y entonces ahora que?- Lobo/pato enciende un cerrillo y prende un habano- Y yo que se?, tengo cara Dr Doomsday?, solo me dijeron: "Ven y participa en el torneo, Chicas, Desmembramientos y ser el mejor" lo demás es parte de las bellezas-Los tres se miran entre si- porque nos dices esto, no eres parte del plan?- El pato exhala una bocanada de humo sobre Danny- en serio si que son lentos, Holly CREE que me contrato, pero, alguien ya lo hizo por un mejor precio- en ese instante se abren las puertas de la oficina de par en par, Jenny, skullo y Danny se preparan para lo que creen que es una emboscada, las puertas se cierra y caminan hacia Lobo/pato Jennifer y Trixi con caras muy serias- CUACK! Minifaldas! Quiero!!- Trixi le pone la mano en el pico deteniéndolo-Ahora No, Holly al fin esta dormido- Jennifer mira a los otros- ya se los dijiste pato?- - Tengo cara de mensajero?, No respondas, en eso estaba- Jennifer le cierra el pico- No lo hagas yo se los dire, - Jennifer mira a los tres- no se porque, pero aun no le creo a Holly que tu seas tan peligrosa- apuntando a Jenny- la guardaespaldas suspira y enciende un cigarro- como holly aun cree que estoy en la pelea de afuera sere breve, estamos hartas de recibir ordenes de ese grano y su ultimo plan se paso de la raya, es la hora de que la mafia de "la muerte piadosa" tenga nuevas lideres- Skullomania se pone frente a TRixi- Porque nosotros?, porque no las chicas de Townsville, o la Liga, incluso los Titanes- Trixi muy seria responde- La liga Ya no existe, los advengers cayeron en mis manos y Lobo vigila a alas enanas, incluso yo se que si eres blanco de lobo tus días estan contados- Trixi habla con la boca de abajo- por suerte , alguien lo convenció de que aun no las mate, pero si lo conozco bien a Holly, debe estar preparando uno de sus "accidentes"- La robot mira de nuevo a la guardaespaldas- No entiendo, y nosotros que tenemos que ver?- Jennifer enciende un cigarrillo, se rasca la nuca- son la mitad de el mundo Amalgam, aunque no lo parezca , lo que afecte un universo le afecta a los tres- Jennifer saca una katana y la pone en el cuello de Danny- si mato aquí al chico fantasma, la otra mitad sufrirá o incluso morirá y por ende , el entero de su mundo- apuntando a Lobo/pato- Samurai phantom deja de existir- Jennifer baja la katana y la enfunda, Trixi se acerca a Jenny,- si tu o las Powerpuf girls mueren, causaran una reacción en cadena, sus contrapartes dejaran de existir y Todos los seres de Amalgam se volverán inestables, una defusion y refusion caotica, que holly intenta controlar- El pato se rasca con un cuchillo y luego lo tira cerca de Trixi- lo que me recuerda, como un patan como Holly intentara redirigir La fusión?- Trixi responde con ambas Bocas- Access, quiere robarse el poder de Access- Lobo/ pato la mira un poco seria, luego empieza a carcajearce , finalmente se revuelca de la risa- Holly, el Nuevo Access?, Hahahaha, Cuack, que sigue? La Coronel america Marciana? Cuack, cuack- Jennifer lo agarra del cuello- esto es serio pato, dice que logro una manera de trasnferir sus poderes temporalmente, NO se como, ni se con quien, pero si dice que lo encontró, es porque es verdad!- el pato se libera y luego se baja hasta las piernas de Jennifer, las toca con un dedo de manera provocativa- tranquilas, niñas, la caballeria ya viene en camino… espero- Todos en la sala le gritaron " COMO QUE "ESPERAS"?, Lobo/pato saca su reloj de bolsillo mira la hora y vuelve a sentarse en la silla de holly- Recuerdas que te dije que "a menos de que su cuerpo fuera de adamantium puro, no debiamos preocuparnos"?- Jennifer aisenta con la cabeza- Menti- hace una cuenta de cinco segundo con puros "cuack" y una luz emana detrás del, El pato rie libidinosamente cuando el Dr Strangefate surge de la luz , su capa hondea rodeando a todos en le cuarto Jennifer lo ve anonadada- pero, pero, si el esta aquí, quien esta en la caja de contención?- - una copia barata- el pato responde y sigue riendo cuando una enorme maza lo golpea en la cabeza haciendo se que corte la lengua con sus propios dientes y con una cabeza cuadrada del impacto, el pato reacciona , voltea con la lengua regenerándose viendo a una chica surgir de la luz con la enorme maza; Bernavelle- PATO DEGENERADO E INFIEL!!, TE AGARRE CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA- El pato mira a la chica - Bernavelle! Que lida estas hoy, te vez fantástica, No me digas: Nueva dieta?, zapatos? sosten? E…Te cortaste el cabello!- el pato nuevamente fue golpeado con la maza- ME DEJASTE EN MANHANTAM MIENTRAS MOONWING ME DIJO DE LA REUNION CON STRAGEFATE!!!, - el Doctor carraspea- Ok, si lo se , en un momento se lo devuelvo- dice Bernavelle, toma al pato del chaleco, lo levanta acomoda su cara y le propina una enorme bofetada que termina a los pies de Jenny, este sonríe – ju, ju ,ju,Son Rosas!- Jenny se tapa la falda con sus manos mientras se reincorpora el pato- Todo tuyo Doc.- El doctor se baja del la luz también sale un perro buldog con una capa verde- Imposible Dwang!, sabia que no me fallarías- el perro aparece en forma de Capitan america y le lame el pico- Cuack, yo también extrañe tus trasnformaciones- Jennifer se acerca al doctor , le extiende la mano- sin rencores?- el doctor mira la mano y luego a su cara- aun no, nos falta un invitado- Jennifer se extraña, mira detrás de el y luego una figura empieza a aparecer mientras la luz se apaga; Una figura enorme se asoma de las sombras , es tan grande un poco mas que superman, piel gris, con enormes cuernos y picos grises saliéndole de todos lados, ojos rojos que parecen como si estuveiran semi-cosidos con un hilo de piedra, este vestía una gran túnica verde que lo cubria de cabeza y cuerpo, unos guantes de metal, al verlo Trixi y Jennifer se ponen frente al ser- Muere Dommday!!- Jennifer lo ataca con la katana, el ser la detiene con dos dedos y sin hacer un gesto truena la punta de ella , con la mano detiene las tres balas de Trixi como si nada y luego las suelta dejándolas caer , pasa frente a ellas – señoritas, díganme Victor y … No lo vuelvan a hacer- pasa frente al doctor y luego se para frente a Jenny, la toma de un brazo , le toma el otro y ladea la cabeza de un lado al otro rodenadola- facinante este es el mundo que mencionaste Charles?- El doctor se para frente a el – Victor, No hay tiempo- El ser le toma una pierna examinándola como si fuera un bicho raro- Me gustaría tomar muestras de tierra y especímenes…- Lobo/pato jala hacia su estatura la cara del doctor- Porque Cuacks trajiste al Dr Doomsday aquí?- el doctor deja a Jenny y luego examina de la misma forma a Danny cortando un mechon de cabello y metiéndolo en un tubo de ensayo- el insistió en venir, además, tuve que combinar su ciencia con nuestra magia para llegar hasta aquí- el pato hace ruidos inentendibles pero muy comprensibles como queja, se acerca al Dr Doomsday , lo jala de la capa para tener su cara a su altura- Escuchame bien remedo de Tirano: No quiero ver ni un pico de intención de "doombots", "magia" "alquimia" u otra tontería que se te ocurra, si veo que intentas algo raro, tendremos un altercado como el que tuvimos en Latkovia, Has entendido? Ganso deforme?- El ser se levanta si ningún problema y le toma del cuello- Uno, tenemos casi los mismo poderes y terminaríamos igual que esa vez *2, en segunda , vengo como científico, no como conquistador - -. Si, eso fue lo que le dijiste a Super Bobo y luego Bam!, yo lo rescato y una patada del paraíso por sacarlo!- el Doc strangefate los separa- Victor, Holly!- El ser se calma – claro, el especimien de Smidishan- el doctor se sienta en la silla de holly , cuando la capa revela la silla se vuelve el Trono del doctor- ya todos saben porque estan aquí asi que hire al grano, hay que llevarse al Guardian de los Hermanos y destruir el métodos de robar sus poderes, traje al Dr Doomsday porque cree saber quien puede ser o al menos especula la mitad, el problema es encontrar esa mitad, hay que hacerlo rápido, y es por ello que he ddecidido como vamos a proceder:- El doctor saca de su capa una tableta- Trixi y Jennifer mantendrán a Holly ocupado e informaran de todo movimiento extraño, Danny y Jenny seguirán en el torneo y buscaran aliados, toda ayuda será bienvenida, pero deven mantener la prencencia mia y de Victor en secreto total, Finalmente Victor y Lobo rastrearan a ente o artefacto que holly tiene para robar los poderes de Access- ambos se voltean y se apuntan entre si- Yo?, Trabajar con el? Es una broma?- preguntan Dr Doomsday Y lobo/pato al ulisono- si, yo tengo que ver como contactar a mis contrapartes para hacer un plan de respaldo- Trixi levanta la mano- y si no funcionael plan de "respaldo"- el doctor la mira serio, tanto que Trixi lo siente desde su casco- debemos, según mi cuenta, El A era Lobo, este es el plan B y el de respaldo seria el C o Fracasar.- todos se miran serios excepto Lobo/pato Y Dr Doomsday que tienen mas intenciones de destruirse entre si,- bernabelle, tu tendras que regresar, y busca a Ras-pocalipase para que tenga lista una cámara lazarus de emergencia, si se niega, dile que me debe un favor!- la luz vuelve y bernabelle entra no sin antes lanzarle un beso a Lobo/pato y jalando a Dwang al portal en forma de Swampthing, el portal se cierra y todos se quedan en la obscuridad.- y que hay de las enanas?- Pregunta lobo rascándose el pico, el Doctor piensa un momento- si te refieres a las heroínas de la substancia X , debemos saber que conexión tienen con las llaves, si algo les sucede es posible que todo caiga… no queremos repetir el accidente de "la plaga"*3 – Lobo/ pato sonríe- bien, en ese caso, Como voy a trabajar de incognito con este "anuncio con patas"?- señalando al Dr Dommsday , este se pone un anillo que lo toca y en un resplandor se trasnforma en una niña pequeña y rubia con todo y un globo rojo, Lobo/pato lo rodea- he de serte sincero: es el peor disfraz que he visto!!- la niña pequeña y tierna, con la voz del Dr Doomsday respondió- Lo se, tecnología Skrull robada y adaptada,con un hechizo cambiare mi voz- El doctor se levanto y se dirigió a Danny y Jenny- se que estan algo confundidos, es normal… pero deven de confira en nosotros…-termina esto extendiendo la mano, Jenny lo mira aun con desconfianza, Danny de igual manera – les prometo regresarlos a su mundo- Jenny aun duda, pero Danny se levanta- cuenta con mi apoyo- Jenny mira a todos lados para ver la reacción de Skullo, pero este no esta… se va a levantar cuando Trixi la detiene- no te preocupes, fue a darle la noticia al Rabioso- .

En otra sala , para ser exacto una sala donde un superman-titere firmaba autógrafos , Ben tennyson esta en la fila esperando que le firmen su camiseta el "hombre de acero" cuando esta apunto de llegar una bota negra y metalica patea la puerta- ya llegue niño azul!!, es hora de terminar lo que dejamos pendiente en Metropolis!- cuando este esta a punto de atacarlo dos guardias rocosos de ponen frente a el , Lobo huele su miedo – quiétense y los dejare .. respirando- Los dos guardias no se mueven, lobo ladea a uno con la cabeza- Hey idiota!, macaco, Hu Hu Hu Ha Ha Ha!!- Superman sigue sin reaccionar a las burlas- Ok, bobos, the main man va a investigar- Los rocosos siguen sin moverse- OK… solo hay algo que tengo que decirles, Miren arriba- Los rocosos miran hacia donde lobo apuntaba y este habiéndolos distraído les piso a ambos un pie con su bota, estos de tambalearon y de otra patada los mando una esquina, habiéndose librados de los guardias, lobo se presento ante Superman- escucha remedo de Marica… te conozco y no se que plan brillante o tonta táctica estan planeado el "kindergarden" que te atreves a llamar Grupo de héroes, pero si se que si en cinco segundos no reaccionas, vas a tener dos obituarios en tu record, me escuchaste Imbécil?!- Superman no reacciona- pedazo de mierd..- soltado un puñetazo que es detenido por un resplandor verde que se convierte en una mano roja, Lobo voltea y ve a cuatro brazos- Nadie golpea a Superman mientras yo este aquí!- Dándole cuatro golpes a Lobo, este se levanta y mira al tipo- no se de donde saliste amigo, pero si querías un pleito lo Encontraste- Lobo lo taclea y destroza tres paredes hacia el Lobby principal ambos contendientes se separan- eres bueno, pero no te comparas al Main man!- Ben toma una mesa y la lanza hacia el- eres la cosa mas mala que haya visto- Lobo solo sonríe- y eso que no me has conocido Borracho!- Lobo lanza su garfio y enrolla uno de los brazos y empieza a girar a ben- sale un tomate aplastado- Lobo va a estampar a ben en el suelo cuando este reacciona y aterriza con dificultad en los pies y con la misma inercia de la cadena jala a lobo golpeándolo en la cara, el Czarniano contraataca con una patada en la cabeza y luego jala la cara asu rodilla, la pelea sigue cuando los guradias regresan y los separan, ambos sangrando- tienes suerte "cuadripléjico" , tengo asuntos mas importantes,- Ben se acerca aun con el rocoso deteniéndolo- Dimelo en mi cara- Lobo se pone frente a el- no solo eso, - este aspira y le escupe sangre en su camisa blanca – Lobo lo golpea una vez mas luego lo tira- este solo le pone la bota en la cara- vamos dilo!- Ben lo mira con un ojo- Vete al diablo!- Lobo aprieta mas a ben- dilo: "eres mejor que superma!"- Lobo sube la mirada y ve a Skullomania haciéndole señas, vuelve la mirada a Ben y le da una patada en el hombro- Suertudo, el deber me llama- y se va a donde vio a Skullomania- Dime huesos,es tan malo?- Va a responder cuando lobo lo olfatea- El pato, la Niña metálica, el polizón, El Doc raro y Algo que me recuerda a Doomsday, si… Es muy malo… en fin yo me encargo Del Grano… Holly, aquí va tu "Clearasill"- Skullomania lo sigue confundido.

En su habitación Ben, es atendido por el abuelo y Gwen pero nadie nota que el Omnitrix esta brillando en amarillo.

1*-Amalgam2 "when the DUCKS rule the world!"

2*- Lobo the duck # 200: Cadmu's Clues

3*-amalgam Zombies "all saga"


End file.
